Dream Worlds
by Awitway A.M
Summary: My first fanfic. Sebuah ramalan dan takdir yang saling terikat, disertai pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang sangat misterius dan sebuah cincin, membuat Naruto terbawa ke dimensi lain, dunia penuh keanehan dan fantasi. Bad Summary/Warning Inside/ CHAPTER 10 UPDATE/Mind To RnR...?
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto, umurnya 17 tahun. Pemuda dengan tanda lahir berupa 3 garis disetiap pipi kulit tannya itu terlihat asyik menikmati akhir pekannya, berjalan-jalan di minggu sore memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutinnya, merelaksasikan sejenak pikiran dan fisik setelah 6 hari penuh berkutat dengan buku dan pena. akhir-akhir ini tugas selalu saja menyerangnya, mengingat sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas 3 sehingga cukup menguras seluruh waktu luangnya.

Naruto berjalan santai menyusuri tiap inchi trotoar, tak lupa juga cengiran khasnya setiap kali bertegur sapa dengan tetanga sekitar.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika mata biru saphirenya melihat seorang kakek berambut warna putih terlihat kesulitan mengangkat sebuah karung keatas sepeda tuanya. perlahan Naruto mendekati kakek itu bermaksud memberi sedikit bantuan.

"Ehm, adakah yang bisa aku bantu ojiisan?" tanya naruto.

"Aah, kebetulan sekali anak muda" kakek itu melirik Naruto sekilas, lalu mengelap keringat dikeningnya "bisakah kau angkat karung itu keatas sepedaku."

"dengan senang hati"naruto kemudian membungkuk, dan diangkatnya karung yang beratnya sekitar 25 kilo itu keatas sepeda.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu anak muda"

"Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa membantumu ojiisan" kata naruto sambil membersihkan debu dari tangannya, seperti biasa ia mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya,"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ojiisan, masih ada urusan. Ja ne" sambil membungkuk singkat, Naruto beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu dulu anak muda" kata kakek itu.

"..e-eh.." Naruto kembali berbalik "apa ojiisan butuh bantuan lagi?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini" kakek itu lalu menarik tangan naruto, lalu menaruh sesuatu di telapak tangan itu. naruto sedikit menundukkan wajahnya memperhatikan tangannya , terlihat sebuah cincin perak bermatakan berlian berwarna biru langit di genggamannya, terlihat sangat indah.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mene- "

"Ambil saja anak muda" potong kakek itu cepat "anggap saja itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku" kemudian kakek itu menaiki sepedanya, meninggalkan naruto yang masih bingung, "dan sepertinya cincin itu sangat cocok denganmu anak muda, benar-benar kebetulan yah" imbuhnya lagi.

Sementara naruto masih menunduk, memperhatikan lebih detail cincin berlian itu. terlihau ukiran-ukiran unik menghiasi setiap permukaan cincin berlian itu, belum sempat naruto berterima kasih, kakek itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya, 'kakek yang aneh' pikir naruto, dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan jalan santainya.

Tanpa disadari, seorang masih mengawasinya dari balik ujung jalan.

"benar-benar kebetulan atau takdir, Uzumaki Naruto" seringai iblis muncul dan sosok itu terhapus angin berlalu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dream Worlds  
**

**By : Awitway**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy**

**Main Pair : Naruto U  
**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, Abal, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sebuah ramalan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suasana kantin saat itu sangat ramai, bahkan penjaga kantin harus mondar-mandir menyiapkan pesanan para siswa, Naruto duduk tepat disamping jendela, sambil memandangi anak kelas 1 bermain basket dari balik jendela kantin yg kebetulan bersebelahan dengan lapangan basket. Naruto merupakan salah satu murid populer di Konoha High School mengingat prestasinya dalam bidang olahraga.

"Oi, Naruto. Kenapa kau tadi bolos saat pelajaran Hayate sensei?" terdengar suara lelaki dari samping Naruto.

"Hn"

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya orang itu.

"Hn, mengganggu saja kau Sora"

Lelaki yang bernama Sora itu menghela napas,"ayolah naruto, tidak biasanya kau lemas seperti itu, bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah, kita main PS dirumahku?"

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat" jawab Naruto malas menopangkan dagunya diatas meja.

Sora lalu memandang Naruto secara insentif, matanya langsung terpaku pada sesuatu benda yang menempel pada jari manis sahabatnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau pake cincin, atau jangan-jangan kau...?

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh Sora" sanggah Naruto cepat "Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Ini buka cincin tunangan apalagi cincin kawin. Dan ayolah, aku masih 17 tahun..!

Sora hanya terkekeh geli melihat sahabat karibnya marah, sedangkan Naruto mungkin saja sudah melempar gelas kearah Sora jika saja bel tanda istirahat habis berbunyi. Tidajk mau meladeni pertanyaan demi pertanyaan lebih lanjut, Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya sementara matanya fokus pada sebuah benda yang terpasang pada jari manisnya. Terlihat cincin perak bermatakan berlian. 'Sungguh sangat indah' gumam Naruto dalam hati. Ngomong-ngomong soal cincin, sudah 15 hari Naruto mencari tempat tinggal kakek aneh pemberi cincin bermaksud untuk mengembalikannya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Seolah-olah kakek itu tidak pernah ada di dunia ini.

'Hah, benar-benar merepotkan' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang memang sudah berantakan dari lahir, sudah hampir 3 jam sejak pukul 7 malam ia duduk didepan meja belajar, namun belum ada 1 soal Fisika pun yang berhasil ia kerjakan.

"SIAAAL"teriaknya frustasi "kenapa harus ada pelajaran fisika, bukan pelajaran memasak ramen saja"

Naruto menggerutu sendiri, menyumpahi guru fisikanya yang dengan sangat enteng dan tanpa belas kasihan memberikan bertumpuk-tumpuk soal dan harus selesai dalam waktu 48 jam!. sangat mustahil bagi seorang uzumaki Naruto mengingat kapasitas otaknya yang pas pasan alias ngepres. dan akhirnya, dengan mempertimbangkan segala sesuatunya, ia pun memilih melanjutkan kembali PR-nya besok dan berharap bisa mendapatkan contekan dari teman sekelasnya. benar-benar kebiasaan buruk yang sulit diubah.

Ssambil menguap lebar, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, membiarkan buku-buku yang berserakan disana sini, perlahan mata saphire-nya mulai meredup, diiringi kelopak mata yang kian memejam. dalam hitungan detik ia tertidur, masuk ke alam mimpi.

Tepat 15 menit setelah Naruto terlelap, sebuah bayangan putih muncul dari cincin yang ia pakai. Perlahan bayangan iyu mendekati naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat ditelinganya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, selamat bermimpi. sebuah tanggung jawab besar menantimu." Dan sosok itu menghilang ditelan malam..

**.**

**.**

"Dimana ini?" naruto meraba-raba seluruh ruangan, mencari pegangan " kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap."

Seluruh penjuru ruangan terasa sesak, kegelapan seakan tiada ujung menelan mata saphire-nya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, adakah seseorang disana?" tak ada jawaban sama sekali "siapa saja, bisakah tolong nyalakan lampunya. disini sangat gelap"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pintu raksasa berwarna keemasan muncul dihadapannya.

"Woow, besar sekali pintu itu" Naruto merasa takjub "kira-kira ada apa yah dibalik pintu itu?"

perlahan dan agak ragu, Naruto nendorong cukup kuat hingga pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat cahaya lebih terang muncul dari balik pintu. karena terangnya cahaya itu memaksa Naruto harus menutup mata sambil meraba-raba berharap menemukan pegagangan. Baru beberapa meter ia melangkah, ia tersandung sesuatu

"BRUUKK..."

" Ittai" kepalanya sukses mendarat pada lantai.

Perlahan Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, sekujur tubuhnya langsung membeku, matanya terbelalak sempurna, mulutnya menganga. bagaimana tidak? dihadapannya kini terpampang pemandangan err... menakjubkan. dilihatnya sesosok perempuan cantik berambut indigo, kulitnya mulus bersih, tubuhnya yang langsing nan seksi. yang paling membuat naruto tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya sedetikpun adalah, perempuan itu dalam keadaan TELANJANG..! . dan saat mata mereka bertemu pandang, keduanya terpaku. saphire bertemu lavender. butuh berapa detikkah kesadaran mereka kembali?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

10 detik kemudian

"KYYAAA... MESUUMM...!

" UUWWAAA... TIIIDAKK...

**.**

**.**

Didalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar, terlihat 2 orang sedang berbincang-bincang, mereka sedang menikmati keindahan dan keunikan ruangan yang mungkin bisa disebut Museum itu. Terdapat beberapa benda bersejarah ataupun harta berharga. langkah mereka terhenti tepat didepan sebuah lukisan sangat besar. Dilukisan itu tergambar 9 makhluk yang aneh serta seorang pemuda.

"monster-monster itu dijuluki 9 Dewa, makhluk legendaris yang mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa. Lalu, pemuda itu dijuluki kesatria langit," kata wanita bermambut pirang dan memakai mahkota diatas kepalanya.

"Berdasarkan ramalan Sang Miko, Kesatria Langit akan muncul 15 hari setelah Gerhana Matahari muncul." kata pria berambut putih panjang "dan kebetulan sekali, hari ini tepat yang 15 setelah Gerhana."

"apakah dia akan muncul kali ini, Jiraiya?"

"aku harap juga begitu, Yang Mulia Ratu"

"Panggil aku Tsunade saja, Jiraiya. Kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil."

"Kau ratu di kerajaan ini, dan aku tidak mau digantung."

Wanita bernama sunade itu hanya menghela nafas bosan. "Ehm jiraiya, apa kau lihat orochimaru?"

"Dia ada di Uchiha Mension, sedang melatih Uchiha muda."

"Huh. dasar si ular tua itu, sepertinya dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya dulu. Menjadikan si Uchiha sebagai raja di kerajaan Hidden Leaf ini."

Lalu kemudian seorang panglima menghampiri mereka "Yang Mulia Tsunade-sama."

"Ada apa Kakashi, apa ada sesuatu yantg penting?"

"Para Menteri ingin bertemu dengan anda Yang Mulia."

**.**

**.**

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ditengah pusat keramaian, dibelakangnya terlihat selusin pasukan bersenjata lengkap bersiap mencincang habis dirinya. Yah, sebenarnya Naruto tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, hanya saja ia berada ditempat dan waktu yang salah. hingga ia dikira mau memperkosa puteri bangsawan. Semuanya begitu membingungkan bagi Naruto. Ia masih ingat, beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya sedang mengerjakan tugas fisika, lalu memjamkan matanya karena rasa kantuk. Namun saat Naruto membuka matanya, ia malah berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat mewah, bersama seorang perempuan dalam keadaan yang cukup panas. Kebingungannya makin menjadi saat menyadari ia tidak berada di Konoha City tempat tinggalnya, melainkan disuatu tempat yang sangat aneh. Bangunan-bangunan terlihat sangat kuno, dihuni orang-orang yang aneh pula, berpakaian nyentrik, seolah-olah ia terdampar ke abad pertengahan atau mungkin di dimensi lain.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan dimana ini?"

"Tubuh perempuan itu seksi juga cih, apa yang ku pikirkan?" Naruto berlari sambil Nosebleed, akibat pikiran mesum yang sempat terlintas. tiba-tiba lima anak panah meluncur kearahnya, untung saja ia masih bisa menghindar. saat ia menengok kebelakang, para pengejar bukannya berkurang malah makin bertambah banyak bersiap melepaskan ribuan anak panah padanya. Seketika itu pula wajahnya makin pucat pasi.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MATI SEKARANG...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue **

**Mind To Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Up...!**

Thanks banget buat yang udah mereview, Arigatou..

Happy Reading...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan dimana ini?"

"Tubuh perempuan itu seksi juga cih, apa yang ku pikirkan?" Naruto berlari sambil Nosebleed, akibat pikiran mesum yang sempat terlintas. tiba-tiba lima anak panah meluncur kearahnya, untung saja ia masih bisa menghindar. saat ia menengok kebelakang, para pengejar bukannya berkurang malah makin bertambah banyak bersiap melepaskan ribuan anak panah padanya. Seketika itu pula wajahnya makin pucat pasi.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MATI SEKARANG...!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capter 2**

**"Aneh?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kejar dia..."

"Tangkap pria kuning itu..."

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos..."

Terdengar teriakan menggema diantara gang-gang sempit, sementara si pria kuning alias Naruto terus berlari tak menghiraukan ancaman dan umpatan pasukan-pasukan yang terus saja mengejarnya. Tanpa sadar aksi kejar-kejaran itu berlangsung hingga sampai di perbatasan antara wilayah pemukiman dengan hutan.

"Sebaiknya aku bersembunyi di dalam hutan itu" pikir Naruto, ia pun lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan yang terlihat sangat lebat dan terlihat seram?. Melihat orang yang diburu masuk ke wilayah terlarang, si pemimpin pasukan pun langsung menghentikan pangejaran.

"Hentikan pengejaran" kata pemimpin pasukan itu.

"Tapi, bukankah Hiashi-sama menyuruh kita untuk menangkapnya dan menyeretnya ke Hyuga Mension. Kenapa komandan menghentikan pengejaran?"

"Biarkan saja, kita cukup sampai disini saja. Lagipula dia memasuki Death Forest, siapapun yang memasukinya tidak akan kembali. Konon didalam Hutan merupakan tempat hidup para monster dan bermacam-macam makhluk mistis," kata komandan itu, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala. " Jadi, siapa yang mau melanjutkan dan mengejar si kuning itu?"

Seketika sekumpulan pasukan itu menelan ludah berjamaah, dan tanpa aba-aba dari sang komandan mereka mundur teratur.

**.**

**.**

Hawa dingin nan mencekam langsung merasukinya semenjak pertama kali memasuki Death Forest, namun bukan itu yang sedang ada di benak Naruto. Ia masih memikirkan hal yang menurutnya sangat-sangat aneh.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan... dimana ini?" sambil membalikkan badan, ia berniat kembali ke pemukiman penduduk berniat mencari informasi. Namun tiba-tiba

" KYAAA TOLOONG...!"

"S-suara apa itu, seperti suara seorang perempuan. Atau jangan-jangan..." pikiran Naruto langsung membayangkan sesosok hantu penghuni hutan.

"Pergi, jangan dekat-dekat. siapa saja TOLOOONG AKU...!" suara itu makin terdengar keras.

"sepertinya itu benar-benar suara perempuan, maksudku manusia" naruto berlari menuju sumber suara. lalu ia melihat seorang perempuan muda yang sedang terpojok dan di depan perempuan itu berdiri sesosok makhluk aneh berbadan pendek gendut mirip monster yang sering Naruto lihat di permainan M****l K***t?. Ia langsung mengedipkan matanya, berharap yang dilihatnya itu hanyalah mimpi dan ilusi, atau efek pencahayaan yang remang-remang. Namun berkali-kali pun ia mengucek matanya, tetap saja tidak perubahan.

'Makhluk itu NYATA...!' benak naruto sambil gemetar ketakutan. Namun perlahan rasa ketakutannya menghilang saat naruto melihat gadis itu menangis histeris, ia jadi teringat dengan ibunya. "

Aku harus menolongnya". Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian, Naruto mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga kearah monster itu dan

"BUUKK...!" lemparan pertama kena sasaran. Seketika monster itu hancur dan menghilang? **MENGHILANG...?**, dan lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat melongo melihat kejadian aneh berkali-kali dalam sehari.

"Te-terima kasih telah menolongku tuan".

"..~Eh~" Naruto kaget dari rasa shocknya melihat perempuan yang tadi tepat di sampingnya "e-he he, tidak perlu berterima kasih. siapa namamu?"

"S-sasame, Fuma Tasame. Sekali lagi terima kasih Tuan..."

"Naruto, panggil Naruto saja. Sebaiknya kita cepat keluar dari sini, terlalu menyeramkan".

"T-tapi, aku tidak tau jalan keluarnya" gadis yang bernama sasame itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tau jalannya, kita harus cepat sebelum matahari terbenam" tanpa pikir panjang Naruto lalu berbalik arah dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat sambil menarik tangan Sasame, sedangkan yang ditarik malah merona karena perlakuan pemuda yang menurutnya 'tampan' itu.

Setelah berjalan hampir setengah jam, mereka akhirnya berhasil keluar hutan tepat saat Matahari mulai ditelan malam.

"Huwwaaaaa... akhirnya bisa keluar dari hutan juga" Sasame terlihat loncat-loncat kegirangan.

'Apa dia baik-baik saja, atau jangan-jangan Kerasukan hantu penghuni hutan' pikir naruto ber-Sweetdrop ria, melihat tingkah laku perempuan didepannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di Hutan sendirian, Sasame ?"

"Ehm, tadinya aku dan teman-temanku sedang mencari bunga disekitar hutan, lalu aku tak sadar masuk ke Hutan. Mungkin sudah Seminggu aku tersesat," Sasame kembali menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat jelas raut muka kesedihan dan ketakutan yang sangat dalam.

"E-ehh, seminggu? selama itukah?" tanya Naruto kaget sekaligus takjub pada perempuan dihadapanya. Sasame menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi, berkat Naruto-kun, aku bisa keluar dari Hutan. Aku saangat senang sekali dan sangat berterima kasih padamu, Naruto-kun" dan kini raut mukanya berubah menjadi senyuman tulus.

"S-sebenarnya makhluk yang tadi itu apa? tanya Naruto sambil menekan kan kata 'makhluk'. Ia sedikit merinding membayangkan sesosok yang menurutnya mustahil ada di dunia ini.

"Oh, itu Namanya Org, monster koloni"

"ORG?"

"Iya, Org itu penghuni asli Death Forest, bahkan kata kakekku mereka sudah ada sebelum Era Kegelapan.

'ORG, MONSTER, DETH FOREST, ERA KEGELAPAN, hal aneh apa lagi yang harus masuk ke otakku yang minimalis ini. Aku harus secepatnya menemukan jalan pulang, sebelum aku benar-benar GILA...!' pikir Naruto.

Mereka kemudian berjalan memasuki pemukiman, hening sejenak menghampiri mereka. Sasame telihat sangat senang bisa keluar dari Hutan dan bisa kembali bertemu dengan teman-temannya, sementara Naruto masih berkutat dalam pikirannya yang makin lama makin ngebleng, akibat terlalu banyak kemasukan data yang menurut ilmu teknologi, informatika dan telekomunikasi serta ilmu LOGIKA itu sangat mustahil terjadi, 'pasti saat ini aku sedang bermimpi'.

Suasana kota (menurut Naruto) itu terlihat sedikit ramai, para penduduk terlihat sedang melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Namun lagi-lagi sebuah keanehan tertangkap diotak Naruto. Sejauh mata naruto memandang, ia tak melihat satupun motor atau mobil melewati jalan yang terlihat besar itu. 'Sungguh aneh' benak Naruto kembali bicara. Sasame yang melihat Naruto terlihat bingung itu mulai khawatir.

"Apa ada masalah Naruto-kun, atau ada yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Sasame. memperhatikan Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu.

"Aku mencari Wartel, apa disekitar sini ada Wartel?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasame.

"Apa itu Wartel?" tanya sasame bingung.

"Eh? kau tidak tau apa itu Wartel, bagaimana kalau Handphone, apa kau punya?"

"Handphone itu apa, apakah sejenis makanan?"

"Handphone pun kau tidak tau?, lalu bagaimana caranya kau berkomunikasi dengan teman atau keluarga yang tinggal berjauhan?"

" Kami semua menggunakan surat"

"Surat?" dan lagi-lagi Naruto menemukan hal aneh, bagaimana mungkin ada sebuah wilayah tidak mengenal yang namanya HANDPHONE, sepelosok dan sejadul itukah wilayah ini?, tapi tidak mungkin!. kota ini malah terlihat sangat mewah dan megah walau terlihat jadul, sangat besar layaknya sebuah Kerajaan. Tunggu, sepertinya kata Kerajaan seketika mengganjal di otak Naruto, ia pun bertanya pada Sasame.

"Ehm, Sasame. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu" dan Sasame hanya mengangukkan kepala sambil tetap merona. "Sebenarnya dimana ini?"

"Ehh? maksud Naruto-kun?

"wilayah ini dimana, nama wilayah ini apa, letaknya di sebelah mananya Konoha City?" tanya Naruto sedikit menaikkan intonasi.

"OWW, apa Naruto-kun bukan penduduk sini?" Naruto hanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasame.

"Ehm, daerah ini masuk kedalam wilayah Kerajaan Hidden Leaf"

"Ke-kerajaan maksudmu? jangan bercanda, mana mungkin jaman sekarang masih ada yang namanya kerajaan".

"Kalo Naruto-kun tidak percaya, sebaiknya Naruto-kun lihat itu..." ketus Sasame. Kemudian ia mengarah kan teluncuknya ke sebuah bangunan, sedangkan Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk itu, matanya langsung terpaku saat melihat sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar, megah dan mewah, dengan bentuk fisik seperti bangunan-bangunan ala Eropa.

'S-sebuah kerajaan? Ini mimpi, pasti mimpi, atau saat ini aku sedang berhalusinasi. mungkin aku harus memeriksakan mataku ke dokter, atau mungkin aku sudah mulai gila'

"Ehm, Sasame".

"I-iya Naruto-kun".

"Tampar aku".

"E-eh?".

"Sudah lakukan saja apa yang kusuruh".

"B-baik".

"PLAAAK" sebuah lukisan merah berbentuk telapak tangan sukses terukir di pipi tan Naruto.

"..ITTAI... apa yang kau lakukan Sasame !, kenapa kau menamparku?

"Bukankah Naruto-kun sendiri yang menyuruhku, HUH?" Sasame sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oh iya yah, maaf aku lupa. Hehe" Naruto hanya cengengesan mengingat perintah konyolnya itu. Walau didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia menjerit histeris dan sangat frustasi.

'SEBENARNYA DIMANA INIII...!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dibalik ruang kerjanya terlihat sang Ratu sangat kesal mengingat yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

FLASHBACK ON

.

"Yang Mulia Sunade-sama k-kami menghadap..."*

"Cepat katakan ada perlu apa kalian, sampai beraninya menggangu waktu istirahatku" sinis Tsunade, saat melihat 5 menteri yang menurutnya sangat munyebalkan itu sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Kalau saja tidak mengingat kesetiaan mereka yang loyal terhadap raja-raja terdahulu. mungkin Tsunade sudah memecat semua menteri, dan diganti dengan orang-orang yang lebih bisa ia percayai.

"Kami disini ingin menyampaikan hasil rapat seluruh Menteri beberapa hari yang lalu." kata salah seorang dari mereka. ia terlihat sangat tenang, walau didalam hatinya gemetaran saat menatap mata penuh dengan aura pembunuh milik Sang Ratu.

"Hn, lanjutkan dan sebaiknya cepat" kata Tsunade. "K-kami para menteri sangat khawatir dan prihatin dengan kekosangan singgasana Raja, kami berharap agar Yang Mulia secepatnya memilih raja yang baru" kata salah seorang Menteri sedikit takut.

"Sepertinya kalian berpikir kalau aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengurus kerajaan ini, apa dugaanku benar?"

"Bukan itu maksud kami Yang Mulia, kami hanya khawatir mengingat Yang Mulia tidak mempunyai pewaris singgasana yang sah mengingat Yang Mulia tidak mempunyai keturunan." kata salah satu menteri, ia sedikit menundukkan kepala tak berani menatap sang Ratu.

"Ehm, baiklah. Lalu apa kalian punya saran?" seketika kelima Menteri itu tersenyum lega atas jawaban Sunade.

"Kami para Menteri mengusulkan agar Yang mulia memilih calon Raja dari salah satu klan yang ada di Hidden Leaf ini sehingga terjamin kualitasnya , mengenai proses seleksi dan uji kelayakan sebagai calon Raja, kami menyerahkan seluruh wewenang ditangan anda, Yang Mulia"

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan usulan kalian, apa ada lagi yang akan disampaikan. Kalau tidak ada" Sunade mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, sedangkan para Menteri merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

"CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI, KALIAN MENGGANGGU WAKTU ISTIRAHATKU...!" dan akhirnya segala kekesalan Tsunade tersalurkan juga, sementara kelima menteri itu berlari terbirit-birit meninggalan ruangan.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

Tsunade menghela napas sebal, mungkin sudah hampir keseribu kalinya ia mendengarkan keluhan para menteri dan petinggi kerajaan mengenai kekosongan kursi Raja, sedangkan Orochimaru yang baru memasuki ruangan sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Yare yare.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, seingatku tidak terjadi gempa atau topan?" kata Orochimaru seraya memungut benda-benda yang berserakan.

"Seperti biasa Orochi, curhatan para menteri" Jiraiya menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya "dan kau pasti tau apa yang selanjutnya terjadi".

"Sudah kuduga" Orochimaru tersenyum tipis nan mengerikan, sambil membayangkan sesosok Tsunade yang sedang mengamuk.

"Sebenarnya kalian disini mau menghiburku atau mengejekku hah? menyebalkan !" Sunade mencak-mencak melihat tingkah laku 2 orang didepannya itu.

"Kami hanya bercanda Hime" Jiraiya sedikit menggoda Tsunade, dan tentu saja berakhir tragis setelah menerima pukulan sayang ala Tsunade. Orochimaru hanya menggelengkan kepala memaklumi kelakuan mereka.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyetujui permintaan mereka,?" sambung jiraiya.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah bosan mendengar ocehan mereka," balas Tsunade

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau menikah lagi, Sunade" Orochimaru bersuara, ia lalu duduk di sisi ruangan.

"Harusnya pertanyaan itu kau tujukan pada dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau tidak menikah juga Orochi, apa jangan-jangan tidak ada yang tertarik dengan Perjaka tua sepertimu?" Sinis Sunade

"Kau menyakiti hati kecilku Tsunade" Orochimaru pundungan dipojok ruangan sambil menangis tersedu-tersedu.

Jiraiya bermaksud membela Orochimaru, namun langsung dibalas tatapan yang seolah berkata 'kau-juga-sama-Jiraiya. Dan giliran ia menyusul Orochimaru, ikut pundungan dibojok ruangan sambil berpelukan ala Film Bollywood. Tsunade pun kembali menghela napa bosan, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju balkon, dipandanginya langit sore yang semakin menghilang. ia bergumam membisikkan sesuatu ke angin sore

"Seandainya kau masih hidup, Dan "...

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, didalam Death Forest, seseorang berambut putih dan memakai jubah serba hitam terlihat duduk diatas batu dengan santai, aura gelap nan pekat menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. menampilkan kesan mengerikan

"Hamba datang melapor" terlihat sesosok makhluk yang terlihat seperti manusia namun memiliki tanduk di kedua sisi kepalanya membungkukan badannya memberi hormat.

"Hn", respon si berjubah hitam.

"Hamba berhasil menemukan elementer terakhir, apakah hamba harus membawanya kesini sekarang Tuan?" kata si makhluk bertanduk.

"tidak perlu, kau hanya perlu mengawasinya saja, pastikan dia tetap hidup sebelum hari kebangkitan tiba".

"Ha'i..." dan sosok bertanduk itu menghilang

pria berjubah itu kemudian berdiri, lalu ia mendekati sebuah patung manusia. Aura kegelapan semakin besar muncul saat ia menggumam kan sesuatu.

"Tinggal selangkah lagi, anda akan menghirup udara kebebasan,"lelaki itu menyeringai iblis "dan melanjutkan kembali ambisi yang tertunda."

"...Tobi-sama..."

**To Be Continue**

* * *

*****Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2, sebenarnya saya ragu mau ngelanjutin nie fic, terlihat banget **KEGAJEANNYA,  
**

**SAYA UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH MAU MEMBACA DAN MEREVIEW...**

**Thanks semuanya,**

** Mind to Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Sinar matahari yang cerah menerpa wajah tannya, membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang ia alami. Terdampar di dunia yang aneh, bertemu dengan bidadari seksi nan aduhai dan dikejar-kejar sekumpulan prajurit haus darah, serta melihat makhluk jadi-jadian pula, memikirkan itu semua membuatnya merinding. Kecuali dibagian bidadari seksi (sambil nosebleed tentunya).

Namun begitu penglihatannya pulih dari masa tidurnya, ia kembali tertegun. Lalu diarahkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, yang ia lihat bukanlah dinding berwarna orange cerah khas kamar tidurnya melainkan dinding warna cokelat abu-abu, sama seperti waktu Naruto pertama kali memasuki ruangan yang menurutnya hanya dalam mimpi, lalu tempat tidur yang ia duduki bukanlah kasur spring bath, melainkan kasur kapas yang sedikit padat, lalu bingkai foto cukup besar dengan gambar sebuah keluarga yang sangat asing , bukan foto dirinya. Naruto kembali terus-menerus menyangkal semuanya, namun hal-hal yang Naruto lihat yang menurutnya termasuk dalam rentetan mimpi buruk yang ia alami, malah terlihat sangat nyata dan benar-benar terjadi. Membuat Naruto kini hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya sambil terus menatap tangan kanannya yang merah, akibat menampar diri sendiri 5 detik yang lalu dengan tatapan campur aduk.

'Sepertinya ini benar-benar bukan mimpi'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Welcome To The Family**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suasana pemukiman pagi ini terlihat cukup ramai, terbukti dari banyaknya penduduk yang berlalu-lalang serta prajurit yang berpatroli ditiap titik wilayah Kerajaan Hidden Leaf, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat besar.

Sudah 5 hari tepatnya Naruto terdampar didunia yang menurutnya asing itu, dan selama itu pula ia terus mencari informasi mengenai keberadaannya saat ini. Ia terpaksa menerima ajakan Sasame untuk tinggal sementara dirumah kedua orang tua angkatnya, Iruka Umino dan Shizune. Meski ia orang asing, namun Naruto dapat diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh pasangan suami istri itu. Kata Sasame, Iruka dulu menjabat sebagai penasehat raja, sedangkan Shizune menjabat sebagai kepala kesehatan di Kerajaan. Keluara kandung Sasame sendiri telah meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu saat insiden kerusuhan diperbatasan Negara Mist dengan Negara Clouds, Mereka lalu mengangkat Sasame yang waktu itu berusia 9 tahun sebagai anak angkat mereka dan 4 kemudian pasangan suami istri itu memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari jabatan masing-masing.

Kelima penghuni rumah saat ini sedang berkumpul di meja makan, Naruto terlihat masih canggung saat duduk berada diantara penghuni asli rumah itu, ia duduk saling berhadapan dengan Inari Umino, anak laki-laki kandung Iruka yang berusia 7 tahun, ia terus saja bertanya kepada Naruto secara berkala, seolah-olah sedang mengintrogasi si pria kuning itu. Sasame lalu memarahi adik angkatnya karena telah menyia-nyiakan makanan, sedangkan Iruka dan Shizune hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto seolah berkata 'mereka sudah biasa seperti itu' dan dibalas senyuman tipis Naruto.

"Naruto-san, apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk pulang ketempat asalmu?" tanya Iruka ragu-ragu, sontak seluruh penghuni ruangan menatap tajam sang kepala keluarga seolah berkata 'apa-kau-mengusirnya?' lalu kemudian melirik naruto yang sedang menundukan wajahnya, terlihat sedih. Suasana langsung hening, sebelum akhirnya naruto menjawab pertanyaan iruka.

"Belum Oji-san, dan sepertinya..." Naruto menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat semua orang menahan napas bersamaan "aku tidak akan pernah bisa pulang"

Atmosfir di ruangan itu berubah hening, mereka turut bersedih akan kejadian yang menimpa Naruto. Terlebih Iruka, yang telah mendengar cerita langsung dari Naruto mengenai kejadian yang dialaminya. Meskipun awalnya ia tak percaya tentunya, namun setelah mendengar cerita panjang lebar dari Naruto serta melihat tatapan si pirang yang penuh dengan kejujuran murni, ia pun percaya sepenuh hati.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa tinggal disini, Naruto-san" kata iruka sambil tersenyum, Naruto kaget mendengar pernyataan sang kepala keluarga, lalu ia melirik semua penghuni ruangan. Semua orang terlihat tesenyum sambil mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Iruka.

"Benar sekali Naruto-san, kau bisa tinggal disini selama pun kau mau" Shizune menambahkan perkataan suaminya".

"Anggaplah kami sebagai keluargamu, Naruto-nii" Inari membuka suara. Sedangkan Sasame hanya menganggukan kepala, mengiyakan perkataan adiknya. Hati Naruto benar-benar sangat senang mendengar berbagai pernyataan yang ia dengar, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Ia berdiri secara tiba-tiba lalu membungkukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya.

"A-arigatou, arigatou minna. Aku...aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Arigatou... " sambil membungkukkan badannya, Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengumamkan kata itu sambil meneteskan air mata. Sasame dan Inari langsung berhamburan memeluknya, ikut menangis haru. Sementara Shizune dan Iruka hanya bisa memandangi mereka lalu melirik satu sama lain dan tersenyum tulus. Sepertinya suasana rumah itu akan semakin ramai dengan kehadiran anggota keluarga baru.

**.**

**.**

Naruto keluar dari sebuah rumah yang sedikit besar dengan wajah yang cerah, ia berjalan menuju pasar berniat membeli beberapa pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya agar bisa membaur dengan masyarakat.

Naruto bertekad akan memulai kehidupan baru di dunia yang ia juluki 'Dream World' namun tetap tak melupakan misinya mencari jalan pulang. Ia sedikit lega setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada Iruka. Naruto sempat kaget ketika Iruka dengan mudahnya percaya dengan ceritanya. Iruka bahkan bercerita pada naruto bahwa ada 3 orang yang bisa melakukan hal yang terjadi pada Naruto, berpindah dari suatu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Naruto merasa sangat lega meski tidak mengerti akan penjelasan iruka mengenai perpindahan antar dimensi. Namun ia tak peduli, asalkan ada yang percaya padanya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya santai, matanya melirik kekanan dan kiri mencari barang yang akan ia beli. Karena Naruto berjalan tak memperhatikan arah depan, ia menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu hilang keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh. Naruto dengan sigap meraih pinggang orang itu agar tidak menyentuh tanah. saat mata mereka bertemu, Naruto terbelalak seketika, tubuhnya mematung. Yang ia tabrak dan kini ia peluk adalah seorang gadis sangat cantik, gadis yang sangat familiar di ingatan Naruto. mirip dengan gadis yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. lalu ia memperhatikan secara intens wajah si gadis yang jaraknya hanya beberapa kepalan tangan dengan wajahnya, Mata lavender yang sama, rambut indigo sepinggang, kulit putih pucat bersih nan mulus, bibir yang seksi nan sensual. Sepertinya gadis ini bukan cuma mirip, Gadis ini benar-benar gadis yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu ! . Keringat dingin langsung mengalir dipelipisnya.

Sedangkan si Gadis keadaannya sama dengan Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan pria yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur selama 2 hari, dalam keadaan dan posisi yang sama memalukannya dulu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan tinggi, napas si gadis terasa sesak saat menatap mata saphire si pria, wajahnya memerah padam karna berdekatan dengan wajah tampan si pria. Si gadis mungkin saja sudah pingsan andai saja pria dihadapannya itu tak memeluk pinggangnya, membuat si gadis tetap terjaga.

Posisi mereka saat ini mirip dengan adegan film romance Romeo dan Juliet yang sering ibu naruto tonton di tv, mereka tetap mematung dengan keadaan sama selama beberapa menit, tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang melewati mereka dengan berbagai tatapan aneh. Sebelum si Gadis angkat suara.

"B-bisakah tolong, le-lepaskan tangan anda t-tuan?" kata gadis itu gugup, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Kau akan terjatuh, kalau aku melepaskan tanganku dari pinggangmu, nona?" jawab Naruto sekenanya, si gadis malah semakin merona mendengarnya. Naruto kemudian membantu si gadis berdiri, mereka mengambil jarak satu langkah. Suasana terasa canggung, tak ada yang menatap satu sama lain, mereka terlihat sibuk dengan pikiran masing.

"Naruto, namaku naruto". Naruto memulai pembicaraan, ia memperkenalkan diri.

"H-hinata, Hyuga Hi-hinata. A-arigatou sudah menolongku, Naruto-san".

"Hei, jangan berterima kasih, Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah menabrakmu Hinata-san, dan aku minta maaf soal..."Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian "soal kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu."

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu langsung merona, majahnya sudah mengalahkan warna tomat, warna kepiting sebus, dan bermacam-macam benda yang berwarna merah, ia sudah sangat paham apa yang dimaksud si pirang, kejadian yang selalu berputar-putar di otaknya seperti kaset rusak. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat wajah gadis itu memerah yang ia kira menahan marah.

"G-gomenasai, sungguh waktu itu a-aku tidak sengaja masuk kekamarmu dan melihatmu errr..." Naruto tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya, harap-harap cemas menunggu tindakan selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan si gadis cantik. Ia lalu memberanikan diri menatap si puteri cantik. betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat Hinata malah tersenyum tulus kepadannya. Naruto terpaku menatap Hinata, ia benar-benar terpesona akan senyuman si gadis.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memaafkanmu" ucap gadis itu tulus.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya naruto, gadis itu mengangguk.

Naruto beberapa kali mengelus dadanya, ia merasa sangat lega sekarang. Naruto mengira dirinya mungkin saja akan digantung karena dengan beraninya melihat 'harta berharga' sang gadis, benar-benar beruntung sekali kau Naruto.

Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ia tersenyum lebar, sementara Hinata kembali menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan jarinya, ia merasa tak sanggup menatap senyuman Naruto yang menurutnya sangat mempesona itu.

Suasana kembali canggung, entah tanpa sadar atau ada setan yang merasuki Naruto, tiba-tiba saja ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Sementara Hinata sendiri membeku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali, seolah-olah tubuhnya sudah dipaku permanen. jarak mereka semakin menipis, wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat. dan beberapa detik kemudian bibir mereka sudah saling beradu dengan lembut, mereka berciuman selama beberapa detik sebelum Naruto mengakhiri kegiatan itu. Ia berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Hinata yang mematung ditempat, dengan tubuh gemetaran dan wajah yang sangat-sangat merah karena menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan si pria kuning. Naruto sendiri ternyata tak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, ia melangkah pergi menjauh.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika naruto mendengar sebuah benda terjatuh diiring teriakan serta suara gemuruh langkah. Naruto terkejut saat berbalik dan melihat hinata tergeletak ditanah dan dikerumuni selusin pasukan berpakian sama dengan pasukan yang mengejarnya dulu, tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama sang gadis. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto kembali terkejut, baru menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan beberapa detik lalu dengan si gadis. Dengan langkah seribu, Naruto berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sejauh mungkin sambil merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang telah melakukan hal gila tanpa berdikir panjang. ia berteriak dalam hati

'AKU BERCIUMAN DENGANNYA...'

**.**

**.**

Shizune terlihat sedang membawa secangkir teh hangat untuk suaminya yang duduk santai di ruang tamu, senyum tak pernah luntur dari kulit putihnya. Ia mungkin sedang membayangkan rumahnya nanti akan semakin hangat dengan adanya tambahan anggota baru. Shizune lalu duduk tepat disamping suaminya sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat yang ia buat tadi. Iruka tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup pipi chuby isterinya, sambil menerima sodoran secangkir teh hijau.

Shizune mengerutkan sedikit dahinya ketika melihat suami tercintanya hanya mengaduk-aduk cangkirnya tanpa berniat meminumnya, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Membuat sang isteri sedikit khawatir.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Iruka-kun?" Shizune menepuk pelan pundak suaminya, Iruka tidak menanggapi pertanyaan isterinya, membuat Shizune makin mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai Naruto?"

Iruka seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia lalu mengecup singkat bibir singkat isterinya membuat sang isteri terdiam, terkejut akan tindakan suaminya. ia kembali bertanya tak menghiraukan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa kau meragukan perkataan..."

"Tidak" potong Iruka cepat" aku tidak meragukan cerita Naruto. Kau tau sendiri kan, penilaianku terhadap seseorang tidak pernah meleset".

"Aku tau itu" kata Shizune sambil bersandar dibahu suaminya. "Lalu apa yang yang kau pikirkan sayang?".

" Saat melihat Naruto pertama kali, aku merasa sedikit mengenalnya, Naruto terasa sangat familiar dalam ingatanku" kata Iruka, sambil melirik isterinya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Wajahnya, tingkah lakunya, tatapannya, bahkan rambutnya pun mirip. Aku malah sempat mengira kalau Naruto adalah orang itu".

"Aku pikir juga begitu, yang membedakan mereka berdua hanya 3 garis tipis yang terdapat dipipi Naruto. Atau jangan-jangan..."

"Itu mustahil" Iruka menyanggah perkataan isterinya "Bukankah kau sudah tau, mereka bertiga meninggal dunia dalam insiden 17 tahun yang lalu".

Keadaan menjadi hening, mereka berdua kembali mengingat insiden 17 tahun silam, insiden yang telah merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, kejadian paling mengerikan sepanjang hidup mereka.

Suasana kemudian kembali hangat ketika mereka berpelukan membagi kedamaian. Dalam pelukan isterinya, Iruka berbisik didalam hati.

'Naruto benar-benar mengingatkanku pada anda, Minato-sama'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah berada diujung barat, menandakan sang malam akan segera hadir. Si pria kuning terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa, sesekali ia melirik ke belakang.

'Sepertinya mereka tidak mengejarku' pikir si kuning. Ia sangat takut jika pasukan-pasukan itu kembali mengejarnya, apalagi setelah kejadian tadi siang, kejadian yang tak akan pernah Naruto lupakan dalam hidupnya.

Sambil meraba bibirnya, ia masih bisa merasakan betapa lembut dan kenyalnya bibir Gadis itu saat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, rasa bibir gadis Hyuuga itu sangat manis, melebihi madu, serta harum lavender yang sangat kental ketika naruto menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata. Membayangkan itu semua membuat Naruto Nosebleed untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari. Sepertinya Naruto harus mandi kembang 7 rupa agar bisa menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya. Karena keasyikan menghayal dan bernostaglia, ia tidak lupa dengan jalan yang ia lewati.

Dan akhirnya tersesat, itulah kata yang tepat untuk Naruto saat ini. Kebiasaan lama yang sangat sulit dihilangkan tentunya sejak umur 5 tahun sampai sekarang menginjak 17 tahun, kini Naruto hanya celingak-celinguk tidak jelas. Salahnya sendiri, kenapa ia berjalan tapi tidak memandang arah. Dan pada akhirnya naruto hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal, sambil mengingat-ingat kembali jalan yang sebelumnya ia lalui.

'kiri apa kanan yah? aah, masa bodoh. Aku ambil jalan lurus saja'. dan sialnya jalan yang ia pilih semakin membelakangi arah rumah paman Iruka. Naruto baru menyadari saat dirinya berada di tepian padang rumput yang cukup luas, bukan lagi di daerah pemukiman.

'Perasaan rumah paman Iruka berada di tengah pemukiman?' benak Naruto, ia garuk-garuk kepala, Lagi 'ah, sial... Aku salah jalan' ia lalu berbalik, dan baru beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan. DDUUAARR... KYAAA Naruto mendengar suara ledakan disertai suara teriakan perempuan yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Suara itu..." Naruto berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat kiranya suara siapa itu. wajah naruto tiba-tiba menegang.

"SUARA SASAME... ".

Naruto langsung saja berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan paru-parunya yang hampir pecah karena tidak bisa memasok oksigen secara baik, Ia terlalu menghawatirkan perempuan yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu.

Hanya butuh beberapa waktu Naruto mencapai sumber suara, ia tercengang begitu melihat lokasi suara hancur lebur, banyak lubang cukup besar dimana-mana. Mata naruto menajam saat melihat perempuan yang ia kenal (Sasame) terduduk lemas dikelilingi 5 orang berpakaian aneh, yang terlihat seperti mau menyakiti adiknya.

"JANGAN SAKITI DIA...! Naruto berteriak lantang, membuat kelima orang itu menoleh kearahnya, kecuali Sasame.

"Siapa kau? dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, bocah?" Seseorang dari mereka bertanya, Naruto langsung meliriknya tajam.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sasame?" bentak Naruto "apa kalian tidak malu mengeroyok seorang perempuan?"

Namun mereka hanya melirik naruto sekilas, lalu melirik satu sama lain seperti kebingungan tidak mengerti dengan ucapanya, dan itu membuat Naruto naik pitam. Ia lalu berlari sambil mengepalkan tangan, bersiap menghajar mereka.

"ROOM"

Salah seorang dari mereka bergumam sesuatu, dan secara mengejutkan tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto tidak bisa bergerak, seolah-olah ada dinding tak kasat mata mengelilinginya.

"A-apa yang terjadi, k-kenapa tubuhku t-tidak bisa digerakkan?" belum sempat Naruto tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, sebuah pedang sudah menempel dilehernya, membuat Naruto membeku seketika.

"S-sejak kapan d-dia berada dibelakangku...".

"Siapa kau?" cegat orang itu, semakin menekan pedangnya "dan apa hubunganmu dengan Sasame-chan?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika sebuah senjata yang sangat tajam itu menempel leher mulusnya, ia sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila pedang itu menggorok lehernya. Tapi sepertinya nyawa Naruto belum waktunya meninggalkan raganya, ketika...

"Hentikan Idate-kun, jangan sakiti dia" tiba-tiba Sasame berteriak.

"K-kau kenal dia Sasame-chan?" pria yang bernama Idate itu melonggarkan tekanan pedangnya.

"D-dia kakakku" sambung Sasame.

"EEEEEHHHHH...!"

Kelima orang itu melongo mendengar perkataan Sasame, terihat sekali bahwa Sasame sedang berbohong. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, antara Sasame dan Naruto tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali. Bahkan Naruto ikutan kaget.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mirip sama sekali?" kata perempuan berambut pink. Pria berambut mangkok mengangguk setuju.

" Dia kakak angkatku Sakura nee-chan, Lee-kun" Sasame menjelaskan.

"Sejak kapan kau punya kakak angkat Sasame-chan" kini perempuan berkepang 2 bertanya pada Sasame,

"Sejak 5 hari yang lalu Tenten nee-chan" kata Sasame, lalu ia melirik kearah Naruto yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi "ano Naruto-nii, mereka teman-temanku. Naruto-nii salah paham".

Naruto hanya ber 'oh' ria, ia sedikit lega ternyata orang-orang aneh itu teman Sasame. sambil melirik kearah mereka ia membungkukan badan "Gomenasai, sudah salah paham, kupikir tadi kalian orang jahat yang sedang menyiksa Sasame".

Mendengar permintaan maaf Naruto mereka hanya tersenyum lalu mengatakan "tidak apa-apa" secara bersamaan.

Kecuali 1 orang, perempuan berambut panjang dan berkulit pucat, Yakumo kurama. Ia hanya diam saja sambil terus saja memperhatikan naruto secara intens dan penuh menyelidik, seolah-olah ada yang aneh dengan si pirang. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya sudah menyadari itu, hanya saja ia tak ambil pusing dan tak mau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Ehm apa yang Naruto-nii lakukan disini?" tanya Sasame.

"A-ha ha, sebenarnya aku errr... tersesat" jawab Naruto polos, yang lain sweetdrop berjamaah "dan aku datang kesini karena mendengar suara ledakan dan teriakanmu, Sasame-chan. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?

"Kami sedang berlatih Naruto-san" Tenten menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

'Latihan? memangnya mereka sedang berlatih apa. Apa ada hubungannya dengan ledakan yang ku dengar tadi, jangan-jangan mereka berlatih merakit bom lalu mengujinya disini. yah... mungkin saja itu maksud mereka...' pikir Naruto. Ia lalu melirik sekeliling, benar-hancur berantakan banyak sekali lubang bekas ledakan. ia bergidik ngeri sambil membayangkan dirinya jadi bahan uji coba peledakan bom.

"Ehm.. kalo begitu, ayo kita pulang bersama Naruto-nii. Teman-teman aku pulang dulu ya... Ja ne" kata Sasame. Ia lalu menarik tangan Naruto seraya beranjak pergi. Mereka semua tersenyum tipis kearah Sasame dan Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

Namun begitu mereka berdua sudah tak terlihat lagi, semua mata langsung melirik Yakumo penuh tanya.

"Yakumo-chan, kenapa kau menatap Naruto-san seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padanya ya?" Goda Idate, namun yang digoda tidak berkeming. Membuat Idate sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya Naruto-san bisa menembus dinding pelindung yang kau buat, nee... Yakumo-chan" kali ini tenten buka suara, sontak semua mata melirik kearahnya.

"Aku kira tadi Yakumo-chan lupa membuat dinding pelindung disekitar sini" kata Idate, langsung saja ia dihadiahi jitakan oleh Sakura "i-ittai, apa yang kau lakukan Sakura-chan"

"Itu karena kau terlalu bodoh Idate, mana mungkin Yakumo-chan lupa memasang pelindung, bahkan sampai sekarang pun pelindung itu masih aktif" Sakura lalu mengambil pedang yang Idate pegang dengan paksa dan melemparnya keatas setinggi mungkin. Terlihat pedang itu seperti menabrak sesuatu yang tak kasat mata "Lagipula akan jadi masalah kalau Yakumo-chan tidak mengaktifkan pelindung, bisa-bisa kita dikira memancing keributan".

"Tapi Sakura-chan, itu mustahil... Mana mungkin Naruto-san bisa menembus dinding pelindung lapis 7 super kuat yang bahkan kesatria dengan level tinggi tidak bisa melewatinya" kata Idate, sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Aku sependapat dengan apa yang Idate katakan" kata Lee, ia mengambil pose seolah-olah sedang berpikir "kita tadi melihatnya sendiri bukan, Ia bahkan tidak bisa menembus dinding ilusi lapis 1 yang dibuat Yakumo-chan untuk menghentikan gerakan Naruto-san" .

"Ehm, benar juga ya. Bagaimana menurutmu Yakumo-chan" Seluruh mata lalu melirik ke arah perempuan berkulit pucat itu. Suasana hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Yakumo buka suara.

"Sebenarnya, bukan cuma itu yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang" Yakumo berkata lirih namun masih bisa didengar semua orang, Mereka semua terlihat penasaran " ada yang aneh dengan pria kuning itu".

"Apa maksudmu Yakumo-chan?, dia terlihat normal seperti manusia pada umumnya"Sakura menatap bingung temannya itu.

"Aku... tidak bisa merasakan adanya aliran Qi didalam tubuhnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran si pirang itu andai saja ia tidak berteriak tadi", semuanya terkejut mendengar perkataan Yakumo.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti... "

"Apa kalian meragukan kemampuan sensorku?" cercah Yakumo cepat, yang lainnya langsung terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin mereka meragukan kemampuan Yakumo itu, ia bahkan bisa merasakan aliran Qi seekor Semut yang jaraknya 1 km.

"Bukan maksudku meragukan kemampuanmu Yakumo-chan" kata Lee, ia lalu duduk sambil mengelap keringat yang mempel di dahinya "hanya saja, mana ada seseorang yang tidak mempunyai Qi didalam tubuhnya, sementara Qi sangat dibutuhkan manusia untuk tetap hidup. Kecuali kalau dia sudah mati atau dia itu seekor monster. Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan, dia manusia yang hidup dan bukan seekor monster ".

"Atau dia seorang kesatria yang mempunyai kemampuan sangat hebat sehingga ia bisa menyembunyikan Qi-nya" kata Sakura. sementara Lee, Tenten, dan Idate memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh seolah berkata 'Dia-yang terlihat sangat bodoh-seorang kesatria hebat'. Sakura hanya melirik mereka sekilas "Itu menurut pendapatku".

"Aku sependapat denganmu Sakura-chan, buktinya dia bisa menembus dinding pelindung yang aku buat dengan sangat mudah. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya" Yakumo mengiyakan perkataan si rambut pink.

Mereka sekarang terlihat sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Berbagai kesimpulan mulai muncul dari otak masing-masing, seperti mungkin saja dia manusia yang diambil jiwanya dan dikendalikan seperti boneka oleh seseorang, atau dia seekor monster yang menyamar menjadi manusia, atau dia seorang musuh yang sangat hebat yang sedang menyamar, dan banyak lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak dia bergabung dengan kita" kata Lee, mereka terkejut dengan usulan si alis tebal.

"Aku tidak setuju, kita tidak bisa memasukkan orang asing yang tidak jelas asal usulnya kedalam kelompok kita"

"Dia bukan orang asing Idate, dia kakaknya Sasame" Lee sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku setuju..." kata Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"Kita bisa sekaligus mengawasi pria kuning itu bila kita mengajaknya bergabung". Sakura melirik Tenten dan Yakumo meminta persetujuan.

"Aku sih setuju saja", jawaban Tenten, Yakumo hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Yosh... Sudah diputuskan, kita akan merekrut Naruto menjadi anggota baru kita, anggota Rookie 12.

Dunia seperti apakah yang Naruto masuki...?

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Gomen minna, terjadi kesalahan pada chapter 3, jadi saya terpaksa mempublish ulang...

**ARIGATOU** buat para **READER'S AND REVIEWER'S **yang udah menyempatkan waktunya melirik fic saya yang mungkin **TIDAK JELAS** ini. maklum, saya author baru disini... jadi tidak punya pengalaman dalam membuat cerita serta banyak sekali membuat kesalahan.

**KRITIK DAN SARAN **saya tunggu semuanya...

**GOMENASAI AND ARIGATOU...**

**READ AND REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

Dua orang itu hanya saling diam, tanpa ada niat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Si empunya ruangan hanya melirik tamunya sekilas lalu mengambil sebuah buku, ia lalu menuliskan entah apa, ke setiap lembar putih itu.

"Jadi" merasa bosan dengan suasana hening, si pemilik ruangan yang akhirnya memulai pembicaraan tanpa menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Iruka-san".

"Hmm..." si tamu menimang-nimang, apakah keputusannya untuk menceritakan sebuah rahasia pada orang yang ada dihadapannya itu merupakan keputusan yang benar atau tidak. "Mungkin ini agak terdengar gila, Jiraiya-sama".

"Aku suka hal-hal yang berbau ketidakwarasan " mendengar pernyataan dari sang lawan bicara, itu membuat Iruka semakin nemantapkan tekadnya.

"Ini mengenai seseorang yang aku temui beberapa hari yang lalu...".

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Para kesatria  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Flasback On:

.

3 hari yang lalu...

.

Iruka duduk didepan ruang tamu, sesekali ia menyeruput kopi buatan istrinya sambil matanya melirik si pria kuning yang terlihat seperti gelisah. Ia tau ada yang disembunyikan dari Naruto, namun Iruka tetap bersabar. Mungkin saja itu hal yang sangat penting sehingga Naruto merasa belum siap untuk bercerita. 3 hari tepatnya si pirang tinggal dirumahnya, ia sebenarnya cukup senang saat tau si pirang akan tinggal untuk berapa hari, hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya curiga. Setiap kali ditanya tempat tinggalnya, Naruto pasti hanya akan menjawab kalau dirinya tinggal ditempat yang sangat sangat jauh, yang makin membuatnya curiga adalah Naruto tidak mau memberitahukan nama aslinya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, melihat si pria kuning sangat gelisah dan begitu tertekan membuatnya sangat khawatir.

"Apa ada masalah Naruto-san, atau mungkin ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

"A-ha ha, t-tidak ada kok oji-san"

"Ayolah.., kau hanya perlu mengeluarkan semua masalah yang berputar-putar diotakmu itu, mungkin saja itu akan membuatmu lebih baik" Iruka sedikit mendorong Naruto agar bercerita, mungkin saja si kuning itu mau memberitahukan asal-usulnya.

"T-tapi..."

"Tenang saja Naruto-san, aku berjanji akan merahasiakannya dari siapapun, jika itu yang kau mau" dan sepertinya bujukan Iruka berhasil, terlihat Naruto mengambil napas panjang hendak bercerita.

"Mungkin selesai aku bercerita nanti, Oji-san pasti akan menganggapku gila atau tidak waras" Naruto yang ragu-ragu lalu melirik Iruka, dan dibalas senyuman oleh Iruka.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menganggapmu seperti itu".

"Dan Oji-san harus berjanji, tidak akan memotong ceritaku sampai aku menyelesaikannya. Baru setelah itu 0ji-san boleh berkomentar" Naruto menambahkan, Iruka mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. aku mulai" Naruto mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya seoalah ini akan menjadi akhir hidupnya. Ia harus terlihat meyakinkan didepan Iruka "Sebenarnya aku bukan berasal dari sini, atau tepatnya bukan dari dunia ini".

Dan benar saja, baru beberapa kata terucap. Iruka sudah hampir terjatuh sambil mendekap mulutnya menahan tawa. Bukan dari dunia ini katanya, lantas ia dari dunia mana? dunia para monster, atau dunia para dewa?. Memikirkan itu semua membuat Iruka semakin menekan dekapan tangannya sambil menahan sakit perut dadakan. Naruto sendiri hanya menghela napas, sudah menduga apa yang akan terjadi. Lalu Naruto kembali bercerita tanpa menghiraukan orang tua didepannya.

"Aku berasal dari Negara yang bernama Jepang, sebuah Negara yang sangat maju dan modern, dimana mesin menguasai semuanya. sedangkan rumahku berada di pusat kota Konoha City, sebuah kota yang cukup besar. Orang tuaku bernama Yahiko dan Konan...", dan bla bla bla bla bla bla...

Naruto bercerita panjang lebar pada Iruka. Ia menceritakan semua yang bisa ia ingat, mulai dari kegiatan sehari-hari seperti berangkat sekolah menggunakan motor, kegiatan selama disekolah, jalan-jalan di taman hiburan, bermain Ps bersama sahabatnya, dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya. Lalu ia juga bercerita mengenai sejarah Jepang, mengenai Ninja dan para Samurai, serta berakhirnya era kerajaan diseluruh dunia. Sedangkan Iruka hanya bisa melongo, ia beberapa kali tertawa lepas saat mendengar sebuah cerita yang sangat aneh dan mustahil baginya. Mungkin orang-orang yang mendengar cerita si kuning pasti akan menganggapnya gila, Iruka pun sempat berpikiran seperti itu.

Ada jeda waktu sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya."Dunia ini dengan duniaku sangat berbeda. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa hingga aku terdampar disini. Yang ku ingat terakhir kali, waktu itu aku sedang berada dikamarku dan tidur diatas tempat tidurku. Tapi saat aku bangun dari tidur tiba-tiba aku sudah berada disini" Naruto kembali menghela napas, mungkin kali ini orang-orang akan menganggapnya gila bila mendengar ceritanya.

"Sekarang terserah Oji-san mau percaya dengan ceritaku atau tidak, yang jelas aku sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya" Naruto akhirnya mengakhiri cerita panjangnya. Ia lalu melirik orang yang diajak bicara, terlihat Iruka sedang menahan perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. mungkin Iruka sudah menghabiskan stok cadangan tertawanya. Akan tetapi seketika tawa Iruka memudar diganti wajah yang memucat saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto selanjutnya.

"...Dan namaku adalah..."

.

DEG...

.

DEG...

.

Flashback Off:

Jiraiya hampir saja menjatuhkan buku yang di genggamnya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Iruka ucapakan. Sebuah kalimat, bukan.. tapi sebuah nama yang sangat familiar, sebuah nama yang seharusnya tidak lagi terdengar di telinganya, nama yang menyebabkan tragedi 17 tahun silam. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya. Suasana kembali hening, bahkan lebih hening dari sebelumnya. Mereka seperti tak berani bersuara seolah-olah kehabisan kata-kata.

Merasa suasana bisa saja makin mencekam, Iruka akhirnya buka suara.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan Jiraiya-sama...?" merasa tidak ada respon dari orang yang diajak bicara, Iruka lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya "Aku sendiri awalnya tidak percaya. Tapi saat melihat sorot matanya, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia berkata sangat jujur tanpa ada kebohongan. dan aku juga sangat terkejut saat dia menyebutkan namanya, itu membuatku..."

"Kita akan menyelidikinya bersama-sama Iruka", potong Jiraiya " Kau awasi dia saat berada dirumahmu".

"Ha'i..., Jiraiya-sama" sambil membungkukkan badan, Iruka lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kini tinggal Jiraiya diruangan pribadinya, ia telihat sedang merenung sambil memandang langit malam dari balik jendela. Kini pikirannya seakan sedang melanglang buana entah kemana.

'Sepertinya, aku harus meminta bantuan darinya' Jiraiya berucap dalam hati, ia lalu menggigit jari jempolnya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan darah. Sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, ia meneneteskan darahnya ke lantai.

PUFF...

Dan tiba-tiba saja 3 monster muncul dihadapannya.

"Ada keperluan apa anda memanggil kami, Jiraiya-sama" salah satu monster itu bertanya.

"aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu... Gamabunta..., Gamaken..., Gamashiro...".

setelah menerima titah dari tuannya, ketiga makhluk itu menghilang dalam kesunyian. Jiraiya kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktivitas menulisnya.

"Benar-benar menarik..."

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah terbit 1 jam yang lalu, namun si penghuni kamar tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia masih Asyik berkumul didalam selimut yang hangat dan nyaman, mungkin baginya kembali tertidur dan terbang didalam mimpi lebih baik daripada ia harus terbangun dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya sekarang bukan lagi berada di dunia asalnya. Mungkin kali ini Naruto benar-benar rindu dengan teriakan ibunya setiap pagi, rindu dengan ayahnya yang menceramahinya tentang arti hidup dan cara memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik, rindu dengan motor kesayangannya, rindu dengan suasana sekolah dan Sora sahabat karibnya, bahkan ia sangat rindu dengan hukuman yang selalu diberikan kepadanya tiap kali terlambat masuk, mengingat itu semua membuat Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Naruto-neechan, bolehkah aku masuk?" terdengar suara nyaring Inari menggema ditelinganya, dan sepertinya itu pertanda buruk.

"Silahkan masuk, pintunya tidak dikunci".

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas saat melihat bocah berusia 7 tahun itu masuk kekamarnya sambil memamerkan giginya yang terlihat ompong itu, yang sukses mengganggu kegiatan tidurnya. Inari terlihat sedang membawa secangkir teh hijau, mungkin ia disuruh bibi Shizune mengantarkannya langsung kepada Naruto. Sambil nyengir lebar Inari perlahan mendekati Naruto yang masih menidurkan tubuhnya dalam posisi terlentang. Entah hari ini atau memang dari dulu Naruto sering kena sial, tiba-tiba saja Inari tersandung kakinya sendiri sehingga membuatnya jatuh kedepan, mengakibatkan cangkir yang berisi teh hijau yang masih panas itu terlempar mengarah ke Naruto. dan akhirnya...

BYUUURRR...

"HHUUUWAAAA...!"

"PANAAAASS...!"

Dan air panas bersuhu 100 % Celcius itu telah dengan suksesnya mengguyur bagian vital dan terpenting dalam masa depan Naruto, membuatnya hanya bisa guling-guling seperti cacing kepanasan (Naruto memang sedang kepanasan) sambil mengumpat dan menyumpah serapah entah kepada siapa ituu. Benar-benar pagi yang buruk.

Sementara itu, pemandangan berbeda terlihat di sebuah mension yang sangat luas namun terlihat sangat sederhana dan alami itu. Si Puteri sulung Hyuuga terlihat sangat bahagia sambil sambil terus mengelus bibirnya, wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah layaknya kepiting rebus. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia tak beranjak sesentipun dari depan cermin, seolah-olah pantulan cermin itu adalah perwujudan seorang pemuda tampan yang telah mencuri hati dan cintanya. Jantungnya sudah loncat-loncat meminta keluar dari tempatnya, tiap kali mengingat kejadian yang mungkin akan dikenang dalam monumen sejarah dalam kelangsungan hidupnya.

"aku berciuman dengannya, aku berciuman denganya, aku bercium... KYAAAAAAAA...!"

Mungkin orang lain yang melihat tingkah laku Hyuuga Hinata itu, pasti mengaggapnya gila atau sedang kerasukan hantu penghuni hutan Death Forest. Namun bisa dimaklumi, mengingat untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya ia 'berciuman' dengan seorang pemuda.

"EHEEMM..."

Tapi, sepertinya kesenangannya harus berakhir ketika seseorang pria dengan wajah angkuhnya berdiri tepat diambang pintu mengeluarkan deheman keras. Membuat si puteri cantik menoleh kearah suara, Hinata terlihat pucat saat menyadari suara siapa itu.

"N-ne-neji-niisan, sedang apa k-kau..."

"siapa yang telah melakukan itu padamu Hinata" si pria menginterupsi kalimat Hinata, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Membuat Si Hyuuga sulung makin memucat wajahnya dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam dalam hati.

'N-Naruto-san, maafkan aku...'

**.**

**.**

Udara yang sangat sejuk mengawali harinya yang sangat buruk itu, Matahari sudah berada di sudut 45 derajat ketika Naruto berjalan disekitar dinding yang membatasi antara antara pemukiman dengan bangunan utama Kerajaan Hidden Leaf, dengan langkah yang terseok-seok akibat kejadian buruk beberapa jam yang lalu. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar saat melihat berbagai pernak-pernik dan berbagai jenis makanan yang terpampang disekitar jalan utama, sayangnya uang yang diberikan Iruka kepadanya hanya cukup untuk membeli pakaian dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya agar bisa membaur dengan rakyat sekitar, sepertinya Naruto harus mulai mencari pekerjaan agar bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya dan tak harus lagi menyusahkan Iruka dan Shizune. Iruka sempat berpesan padanya agar tidak memberitahukan identitas aslinya kepada siapaun, entah apa maksud Iruka mengatakan itu, tapi Naruto tak ambil pusing.

Ketenangan Naruto kembali terusik ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara keributan dari arah sisi kanan tempatnya berdiri, matanya teralih pada sumber suara. Sekitar 7 orang berbadan super besar dan super kekar sedang memancing keributan, mereka terlihat sedang mengobrak-abrik beberapa ruko pedagang. Dan itu membuat jwa kepahlawanan Naruto berkobar-kobar, ia lalu mendekati mereka tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun, mungkin itu akibat naiknya adrenalin serta semangat juang saat melihat orang lain teraniaya.

Tapi, sepertinya Naruto terlambat beberapa langkah saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri gagah sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata yang entah tidak bisa diterima oleh telinga Naruto.

'Bukankah itu salah satu temannya Sasame, kalau tidak salah namanya... ehmm... Lee'. Naruto bergumam dalam hati, ia lalu hanya memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Samar-samar Naruto bisa mendegar Lee sedang berbicara pada mereka tapi entah apa, karna jarak Naruto dengan mereka cukup jauh.

Wajah Naruto seketika memucat saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sebuah tongkat besi berukuran besar menghantam tubuh Lee yang ramping itu secara telak dan membuat si rambut mangkok terlempar beberapa meter dan menabrak dinding sebuah ruko, bahkan dinding itu sampai hancur. Naruto hampir saja menangis melihat tubuh orang yang baru dikenalnya itu tak bergerak sedikitpun, bayangan akan hal yang paling terburuk langsung melintas dipikirannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali terkejut, kali ini 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Naruto melihat Lee berdiri kembali dan berjalan dengan santainya ke arah berandalan itu, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. dan detik-detik berikutnya ia harus membuka matanya selebar mungkin saat melihat Lee dengan mudahnya menghajar ketujuh berandalan itu.

Sementara dari sudut pandang lain, Lee yang saat itu sedang melakukan latihan rutinnya. Yaitu berlari mengelilingi bangunan kerajaan sebanyak seratus kali, ia melihat 7 berandalan sedang mengancam beberapa pedagang. Semangat mudanya langsung berkobar, dan dengan sigap ia menghadang langkah mereka.

"Hei.. kalian, kembalikan barang-barang itu kepada pemiliknya sekarang juga" Lee berteriak dengan semangat masa mudanya, ketujuh berandalan itu terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapannya.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa bocah ingusan. Apa kau akan mengadukan kami kepada ibumu, atau melaporkan kami pada prajurit kerajaan, hah" mereka kembali tertawa.

"Aku akan menghajar kalian semua hanya dengan satu tanganku ini" Lee berucap dengan lantang sehingga membuat mereka marah. Tanpa Lee sadari, salah satu dari mereka memukulnya dari belakang menggunakan tongkat besi yang cukup besar. Membuatnya terlempar lalu menghantam dinding dengan sangat kerasnya, ia sedikit sebal dengan serangan mendadak itu.

'Sial, aku sedikit lengah tadi' rutuknya dalam hati, Lee lalu berdiri sambil membersihkan baju kesayangannya yang kotor itu 'sepertinya, aku harus mengurus mereka secepat mungkin'.

Para berandalan itu hanya bisa mmelongo dan semakin emosi karena serangan dadakan itu tidak melukai orang itu. Dengan posisi siaga, mereka lalu menyerang Lee membabi buta. Namun bisa dengan mudahnya dihindari Lee.

'Baiklah, akan ku selesaikan dengan ini' pikir Lee, ia lalu mengambil pose menyerang dengan 1 tangan berada di depan.

"ONE HAND ATTACK...!"

Setelah menggumamkan itu, gerakan tubuh Lee menjadi sangat cepat. Ia lalu melancarkan 7 pukulan secara hampir bersamaan dan sukses mengenai perut ketujuh berandalan itu, membuat mereka jatuh tersungkur dan pingsan seketika.

"Itu akibatnya jika menganiaya orang yang tidak bersalah" setelah mengatakan itu, Lee meninggalkan mereka sambil mendengarkan beberapa ucapan terima kasih dari para pedagang. Ia hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala dan melemparkan senyuman penuh semangat masa mudanya.

Kembali ke sudut pandang utama, Naruto hanya bisa tercengang sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Beberapa ekspresi tertangkap diwajahnya, namun yang lebih mendominansi adalah ekspresi kagum yang luar biasa. Ia baru saja menyaksikan adegan action secara live dan tanpa sensor yang mungkin hanya bisa ia lihat di TV atau di Game. Naruto bahkan membayangkan andai saja dirinya yang menjadi Lee, mungkin ia bisa meraih juara pertama atau medali emas diajang bela diri tingkat dunia.

"Yo... Naruto-san, kita bertemu lagi". Imajinasi Naruto buyar begitu mendengar Lee memanggilnya, Naruto sendiri terkejut saat melihat Lee sudah ada di depannya.

"A-ah... Lee... LEE..! apa kau baik-baik saja? apa kau terluka, apa perlu kuantar kau kerumah sakit?" Naruto secara spontan melempar sejumlah pertanyaan pada Lee. membuat Lee menaikkan sedikit alis tebalnya.

"E-eh, Naruto-san tadi melihatnya ya. Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa" kata Lee, ia lalu terenyum penuh semangat masa muda.

"apa maksudmu tidak apa-apa? jelas-jelas aku melihatmu dipukul dengan sebuah besi dan... terlempar dan... tembok itu hancur dan... KAU BILANG BAIK-BAIK SAJA...?! " Naruto tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara malah terkekeh, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Tenang saja Naruto-san, seorang Knight sepertiku tidak akan mati hanya dengan serangan lemah seperti itu" Lee lalu berpose andalannya, yaitu mengarahkan jempol ke depan sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Knight..., apa itu?" Naruto memasang bodohnya. Ia merasa baru pertama kali mendengar kata itu"

"Eeeh..., apa kau tidak pernah mendengar atau melihat seorang Knight?" tanya Lee bingung dan dijawab gelengan polos Naruto . Lee sedikit menerka-nerka, tidak mungkin kalau Naruto tidak pernah melihat seorang Knight. Ia lalu mencoba mengingat perdebatan dengan teman-temannya tempo hari.

'Tidak mungkin orang yang sangat hebat seperti Naruto-san tidak pernah melihat seorang Knight, apa dia sedang berpura-pura untuk menutupi identitas aslinya' pikir Lee dalam hati.  
Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sedang berkutat dalam pikirannya.

'Knight ya, kalau tidak salah itu kan kata dalam bahasa inggris, yang artinya...' Naruto sedang berpikir keras, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan selama ini 'aah, aku tau artinya. Kalau tidak salah artinya Kesatria'.

"Apa knight itu sama seperti seorang prajurit?" tanya Naruto, sepertinya ia mulai penasaran.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu, hanya saja kemampuan knight lebih kuat dan lebih hebat dari pada seorang prajurit" Lee menjelaskan pada Naruto "selain itu, biasanya seorang Knight memiliki kemampuan istimewa, kemampuan istimewa itu bisa didapat sejak lahir atau faktor keturunan. Bisa juga dengan cara berlatih keras".

"Apa Knight itu seperti Superhero, maksudku.. manusia super?" tanya Naruto, masih dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu", terang Lee sedikit bingung dengan orang yang dihadapanya," apa Naruto-san benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai Knight, dan bukankah kau juga seorang Knight?"

"Aku... seorang Knight? " Naruto sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan lee, "aah, bukan... Aku hanya orang biasa, dan aku tidak tahu apa itu Knight, bahkan aku baru mendengarnya darimu".

Naruto berkata sangat jujur. Memang didunianya tidak ada yang namanya superhero atau semacamnya. mereka hanyalah karang fiksi dan hasil imajinasi manusia. "Setahuku, bukankah para Knight bertugas untuk mengalahkan musuh dalam perang?"

"Memang benar, tugas awal seorang Knight mengalahkan lawan dalam perang. Tapi itu dulu, setelah terjadinya perang 17 tahun yang lalu dan diadakan perundingan perdamaian, para Knight beralih fungsi sebagai keamanan kerajaan" terang Lee.

Mereka berdua kemudian saling diam, saling berkumul dalam pikiran masing-masing. Naruto masih sangat bingung dengan penjelasan singkat Lee, Suara keramaian orang akhirnya menyadarkan mereka.

"Naruto-san, ikutlah denganku?" ajak Lee.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Lee?"

"Sudah, ikut saja.. nanti kau juga akan tahu ?" setelah berkata seperti itu, Lee lalu merangkul (memaksa) Naruto agar mengikutinya dan kemudian beranjakpergi. Sementara itu dari kejauhan, terlihat seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka.

**.**

**.**

Padang rumput yang cukup luas yang letaknya di sebelah selatan kerajaan Hidden Leaf , terlihat Naruto berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa untuk mengimbangi si alis tebal yang memaksa ia agar mengikutinya entah ada maksud atau tujuan apa.

"Lee.., sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya naruto.

"Kita akan menemui mereka" Lee lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya kedepan. Dari kejauhan, Naruto bisa melihat ada 5 orang yang sedang berkumpul ditengah padang rumput itu. Ia juga bisa melihat salah satu dari mereka adalah Sasame.

"Yo... minna... Maaf terlambat datang, tadi ada sedikit gangguan" Ucap Lee, ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok disampingnya "dan aku telah membawanya kemari".

"tidak apa-apa Lee-kun, kami juga baru sampai..." Sasame tersenyum singkat, ketika ia melirik orang disamping Lee, Sasame kembali tersenyum namun terlihat sangat dipaksakan "ohaiyou Naruto-nii".

"Selamat pagi Sasame" balas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum khasnya.

"Apa kabar Naruto-san, kita bertemu lagi" perempuan berambut pink bersuara "Ah, aku lupa. Naruto-san belum kenal kami kan" Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan pria disamping Sasame.

"Namaku Morino Idate, dan perempuan pink itu namanya Sakura" kata Idate sambil menunjuk perempuan yang dimaksud dan langsung saja ia dihadiahi bogem mentah "I-tttai... Sakura-chan, bisakah kau tidak main tangan sehari saja..?"

"Tidak sebelum kau menghilangkan sifat bodohmu, Salam kenal Naruto-san" kata Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah mereka yang terkesan 'anarki' itu

"Namaku Tenten, salam kenal..." kata perempuan berambut kepang dua lalu sedikit membungkukan badan.

"Yakumo Kurama", giliran perempuan berkulit pucat memperkenalkan diri,

"Dan aku Rock Lee, kau sudah mengenalku Naruto-san " kata si alis tebal, ia lalu bergabung dengan teman-temanya "kami semua adalah Knight".

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Lee, " kalian semua Knight, dan..." ia sedikit melirik seseorang " kau juga Sasame?"

perempuan yang dipanggil Sasame itu hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menghinggapi Naruto, terlihat ada yang aneh situasi ini. Melihat kelima orang itu berpakaian seperti akan menghadapi musuh serta membawa beberapa senjata. Dugaannya semakin kuat kala ia melihat senyuman Sasame yang sangat dipaksakan, seakan-akan ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Naruto-san, bergabunglah bersama kami..." Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan si rambut pink" bergabunglah kedalam kelompok kami, Rookie 12".

"H-hei, apa maksudmu Sakura-san. aku tidak mengerti" kata Naruto bingung.

"Bukankah kau seorang Knight, dan sepertinya... kau seorang Knight yang cukup hebat" Yakumo, si kulit pucat berbicara. Namun tatapannya terhadap Naruto sangat tajam, seolah-olah ia sedang memandangi seorang musuh, dan itu sedikit membuat Naruto takut.

"K-kalian salah sangka, aku bukan seorang Knight atau apalah itu. Aku hanya manusia biasa", kali ini Naruto sedikit bergetar saat melihat Idate mengangkat pedangnya. Firasatnya kali ini sangat buruk, benar benar sangat buruk.

"berarti kau tidak mau ya?" kali ini tenten yang berbicara, ia sedikit mengambil pose siaga. Seperti bersiap menyerang musuh.

"B-bukan itu maksudku",Naruto benar benar bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mereka berempat, kecuali Sasame yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu maaf... dengan sangat terpaksa kami harus..." dan sepertinya firasat buruk Naruto akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Membunuhmu..."

DEG...

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**ARIGATOU BUAT PARA READERS AND REVIEWERS **yang masih mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi fic saya yang makin tambah **TIDAK JELAS DAN NGAWUR SERTA ANCUR LEBUR, HAHAHAAAAA, **

Maklum, saya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan, hehe

Dan saya benar-benar tidak berpengalaman alias masih bau kencur, dalam membuat sebuah cerita...

**ARIGATOU MINNA,**

** KRITIK DAN SARAN DITUNGGU...**

** SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER...**

**MIND TO READ AN REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Saya hadir lagi...

Maaf karena ceritanya makin tidak jelas, tanda baca kurang pas, kalimat asal-asalan, dan banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya...

**Imajinasi tiada batas menghasilkan sebuah karya seni yang tak ternilai harganya ( itu menurut saya )...**

**Selamat membaca..**

* * *

Suhu udara disekitar turun sangat drastis ketika sebuah kalimat menembus gendang telinganya, apa memang saat ini sedang musim dingin atau hanya perasaannya saja. Akal dan pikirannya saat ini masih belum berkoneksi satu sama lain. Dan lagi, tubuhnya benar-benar kaku seolah ada sejuta semen dan beton mengguyurnya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto harus segera menyadarkan dirinya ketika sebuah, atau tepatnya beberapa anak panah meluncur deras menuju kearahnya. Jika saja insting primitifnya tidak aktif dan menyuruhnya untuk menghindar, mungkin saat ini Naruto sudah menyusul para pendahulunya ke alam lain.

"H-hei, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Tenten-san. Apa kau ingin membunuhku, HAH ?" Naruto sedikit emosi ketika mendapati Tenten sedang memegang sebuah busur panah dan bersiap kembali menyerangnya. Naruto sedikit terkejut plus kaget,darimana datangnya sebuah busur platina yang saat ini Tenten pegang, apakah ia menggunakan sihir?. Sepertinya perkataan mengenai Knight yang mempunyai kemampuan istimewa harus Naruto catat baik-baik.

"Apa perkataan Sakura-chan tadi kurang jelas, hm?" itu yang dikatakan Tenten.

Perkataan, bukan... lebih tepatnya pernyataan, tentu saja Naruto bisa ingat dengan jelas, kecuali dibagian kalimat 'membunuh' yang tidak dapat diproses dengan cepat diotaknya yang minimalis. Dan sepertinya Naruto baru menyadari maksud dari ucapan perempuan bermata emerald itu "A-apa kau serius S-sakura..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia dikejutkan oleh Lee yang sudah melancarkan pukulan kearahnya. Naruto harus terseret ke belakang beberapa meter saat mencoba menahan serangan Lee yang 10 kali lipat lebih kuat dari pukulan orang biasa. Dan lagi ia harus menahan napas saat Idate sudah berada tepat disampingnya sambil mengayunkan pedang platina yang cukup panjang, dan itu membuat si pirang harus meloncat 2 kali kesamping kiri dan kembali mundur beberapa langkah mengindari serangan itu, ia lalu melirik tangan kanannya sekilas yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit dan perih . Pandangannya berubah horor mendapati sebuah sayatan memanjang terukir dilengannya, dengan darah segar yang mengalir cukup deras.

'SIAL, MEREKA BERUBAH MENJADI PSIKOPAT GILA...'

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Kekuatan, bagian 1  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah setelah menerima dan menangkis tendangan Lee, dia lalu mengambil posisi siaga saat instingnya menangkap radar bahaya. Dan benar saja, dari sisi kiri Tenten sudah bersiap kembali menembakkan busur panahnya. Dan itu membuat Naruto panik bukan main, ia langsung saja memiringkan tubuhnya (seperti adegan di film M****X) serendah mungkin.

SYUUTT...

SREETT...

Anak panah itu berhasil ia hindari walau sedikit menggores pipinya.

'Wow', dalam hati Tenten berdecak kagum dengan aksi si pirang.

Naruto lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, sebelum sebuah pedang sepanjang 1 meter mencoba menembus tubuhnya dari belakang, sehingga secara refleks ia memutar kakinya secara horizontal untuk menepis pedang itu.

'Hmm, dia lumayan hebat juga, bisa menghindari serangan kami', batin Tenten, ia sedikit menyeringai, merasa sangat terhibur.

'Refleks yang sangat baik, instingnya juga kuat. Dia bisa menghindari seranganku tanpa melihatnya', pikir idate.

'Pertahanannya tanpa celah, fisik yang kuat dan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dia penuh dengan semangat muda...!' pikir Lee. Mereka bertiga terkagum-kagum dengan aksi si pirang.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya bisa Menangkis, menghindar, lalu menangkis lagi dan kemudian kembali menghindar, ia saat ini tidak mau tersakiti dan menyakiti siapapun. Ia hanya butuh penjelasan, mengapa dengan tiba-tiba mereka menyerangnya membabi buta hanya karena alasan yang sangat konyol, seolah-olah ia adalah seorang penjahat yang pantas untuk dibunuh, orang-orang yang Naruto kira adalah orang-orang yang baik.

Saat ini dia mungkin sedang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, dikepung 3 orang, 2 diantara mereka membawa sebuah senjata. Mungkin hari ini harusnya Naruto tidak keluar rumah, atau tidak keluar kamar seharian penuh. Ia harus selalu terkesiap ketika Tenten melancarkan satu-persatu anak panah ke arahnya, Ia berlarian seperti orang gila demi menghindari serbuan senjata dengan ujung yang dapat menembus apapun itu. Ia juga harus benar-benar waspada, saat Idate dengan bringasnya mengayunkan pedang yang tajam itu kesegala arah. Lalu ada Lee, si alis tebal yang terlihat lugu itu bertubi-tubi menghajarnya tanpa ampun. mereka bergerak dan menyerang secara bergantian, seolah -olah mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri matang-matang. Tenten yang sudah kehabisan stok pelurunya itu memilih beristirahat dan hanya bisa menonton atraksi saling hajar itu.

Tetapi, ini sungguh aneh. maksudnya ada suatu keanehan yang terjadi. Naruto tidak sedang membicarakan mereka yang mendadak tiba-tiba berubah aneh, ia sedang membicarakan diri sendiri. Ia bahkan saat ini mungkin saja tidak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Naruto bisa dengan sangat mudahnya menahan dan menghindari serangan Lee dan Idate dengan sangat mudahnya, seolah-olah ia bisa mengetahui arah serangan mereka berdua. Ia bahkan bisa menghindarinya tanpa melihat posisi mereka. Tubuh Naruto bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa ia sadari.

Memang, Naruto dari dulu mempunyai bakat dalam bela diri, tapi tidak sehebat ini. Ia masih ingat, dulu dirinya pernah dikalahkan oleh dua orang anak Junior High School karena keisengannya sendiri, mencoba menagih jatah jajan. Ia juga pernah hampir mati dihajar oleh seorang preman karena menolak untuk memberikan jatah harian.

Sementara itu, Sakura, Sasame, dan Yakumo hanya bisa tercengang melihat aksi Naruto.

'Hanya orang biasa katanya? yang benar saja' itulah kalimat yang serempak muncul dalam pikiran Sakura dan Yakumo. Saat melihat Naruto dengan sangat mudahnya mengimbangi gerakan Lee dan Idate.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura-chan?" kata Yakumo tanpa melihat orang yang diajak bicara, mungkin karena terlalu asyik melihat tontonan menarik didepannya.

"Sepertinya dugaan kita benar", balas Sakura, sambil mengepalkan tangannya "aku tidak mau hanya menonton saja ".

Sasame yang dari tadi hanya mengamati, terlihat was-was dan sangat khawatir pada kakak angkatnya itu. Ia berharap semoga saja teman-temannya tidak menyakiti Naruto. Sasame bahkan sempat mencoba melompat dari titik ia berdiri dan menolongnya saat melihat kakaknya terluka cukup parah, namun berhasil dicegah Yakumo dan Sakura yang secara bergiliran mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa kakaknya itu akan baik-baik saja. Dan kini ia hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya sambil berharap semoga acara saling uji kekuatan itu segera berakhir.

sementara itu, Naruto semakin terlihat memucat akibat darah yang terus-menerus mengalir. Ia sudah barada titik batasnya untuk menahan dan menagkis serangan demi serangan yang mengarah padanya, pandangannya pun kian mengabur dan tubuhnya makin melemah. Sedangkan Lee dan Idate malah terlihat bersemangat dan semakin gencar menyerang. Sepertinya jalan satu-satunya yang harus Naruto ambil adalah dengan menyerang balik mereka, dan kini ia mulai berusaha mencari celah sekecil apapun. Ia sengaja membuat dirinya terpojok saat mebiarkan Idate dan lee mengepungnya dari sisi kanan dan kiri, dan rencananya berhasil. Lee dan Idate berlari menyerangnya bersamaan dan saat itulah celah terlihat.

'Sekarang saatnya...!' setelah gumaman itu, Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga memukul Lee dan Menendang Idate secara bersamaan, mirip seperti adegan yang sering ia tonton di film-film action. Sontak mereka berdua terpental cukup jauh karena keseimbangannya sedikit oleng akibat terlalu cepat berlari. Dan kesempatan itu Naruto ambil untuk kabur, meski terlihat sangat pengecut, Namun ia masih sayang nyawa. Ia jelas kalah jumlah apalagi dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan.

Tapi sayang, rencana kaburnya gagal saat tiba-tiba saja.

"SHANNAROOO..."

Sebuah pukulan menghantamnya telak, dan membuatnya terlempar bahkan sangat jauh sampai berpuluh-puluh meter. Dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Haruno Sakura, ia terlihat girang kala usahanya berhasil mengenai sasaran, disusul beberapa sanjungan dan tepuk tangan dari para penonton. kecuali Sasame tentunya, ia malah sudah bercucuran air mata serta isakkan tangis yang memilukan.

"NARUTO-NII.!" ia tidak bisa lagi tinggal diam ditempat dan langsung berlari menuju sang korban yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan banyaknya luka serta lebam akibat berkali-kali bertumbukan dengan tanah, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan teman-temannya yang tentu saja sebagai pelaku utama.

"Naruto-nii, bertahanlah... aku akan segera menyembuhkanmu... hiks... hiks..." Sasame berkata sambil menangis, melihat tubuh kakak angkatnya bersimbah darah. " K-kalian.. hiks...hiks.. benar-benar jahat".

"A-apa ...Hiks... apa k-kalian sudah puas setelah ...Hiks... Hiks... membuat Naruto-nii s-seperti ini, JAWAB...!" Sasame tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kemarahan dan kekecewaan pata para sahabatnya itu.

Mereka (kecuali Sasame dan Naruto yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri) terdiam ditempat, menyadari perbuatan mereka yang sudah terlewat batas. terutama Sakura, ia yang paling merasa bersalah. Mungkin ia terlalu bersemangat sehingga tanpa sadar mengeluarkan pukulan andalannya secara penuh. Sepertinya bukan hanya Sakura, Lee, Idate dan Tenten juga merasa demikian. Mereka benar-benar terbawa suasana saat ini, mungkin karena melihat aksi si kuning yang memukau sehingga melupakan rencana awal mereka.

**.**

**Flashback On:**

**sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.**

**.**

Sasame berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju tempat yang biasa ia dan keempat temannya gunakan untuk berlatih. Ia sedikit heran, ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura dan Yakumo menyuruhnya berkumpul. Seingatnya, hari ini tidak ada janji untuk berkumpul dan berlatih bersama.

Dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah ia akhirnya sampai di tujuan, terlihat Sakura dan Yakumo yang sudah hadir. Namun ada yang aneh, mereka berdua menggunakan pakaian yang biasa digunakan untuk berlatih. Apakah hari ini ada latihan dadakan?

"Ohaiyou minna".

"Sasame-chan, kau sudah datang" Yakumo membalas sapaan Sasame, "ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu".

Sasame sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, " Memangnya apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku"

Sakura mencoba mendekati Sasame yang terlihat sedikit penasaran, ia lalu menepuk pelan pundak orang yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu, "Ini mengenai Naruto-san".

"Naruto-nii ?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan kakakmu" kata Sakura.

"Aneh?"

"Dimana kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya Sasame?" kali ini Yakumo yang bertanya, ia sedikit penasaran.

Sasame sedikit mengingat-ingat "hmm, aku bertemu dengen Naruto-nii saat tersesat dihutan, Dialah yang menolongku waktu itu".

"J-jadi dia yang telah menolongmu?" Sakura terkejut mendengar kalimat Sasame, "benar-benar sulit dipercaya".

"hmm" Sasame mengangguk "dia juga berhasil menghancurkan seekor Org yang menggangguku".

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura-chan, apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" Sasame sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi sang ketua kelompok.

"Apa Naruto-san tersesat juga dihutan, Sasame-chan?" Tenten yang baru saja datang langsung bertanya.

"Tidak, Naruto-nii bilang... dia masuk ke hutan untuk bersembunyi. Entah bersembunyi dari apa, aku tidak tau karena Naruto-nii tidak mau bilang", dan jawaban Sasame semakin meyakinkan ketiga orang itu bahwa ada yang aneh dengan si pria kuning.

"Kau masih ingat beberapa cerita mengenai sejarah Hutan Death Forest?" Sasame hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, Yakumo mencoba mengingat sesuatu. " Hutan Death Forest, teletak disebelah barat wilayah Kerajaan Hidden Leaf. Hutan itu merupakan salah wilayah paling berbahaya, orang-orang yang memasuki hutan itu tidak ada yang kembali, dimana didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam jenis monster, dan mahkluk-mahkluk mistis".

"kau berkata seperti itu, seolah-olah menginginkan agar aku tidak kembali lagi... nee Yakumo-chan?" Sasame terlihat sinis. ia sedikit tidak suka dengan penjelasan singkat Yakumo.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku Sasame-chan, jangan salah sangka", Yakumo buru-buru minta maaf. "maksudku adalah bukankah aneh, orang biasa bisa masuk dan keluar dengan mudahnya dari hutan itu. Dan lagi, dia bisa mengalahkan seekor Org dengan satu serangan".

"Para Org adalah monster yang terlahir dari Orbs yang saling menyatu dan membentuk sebuah jiwa dengan aura gelap. Mereka mempunyai regenerasi paling cepat dari semua jenis monster karena pada dasarnya unsur org adalah Orbs yang tersebar diseluruh pencuru dunia. Orbs sendiri akan muncul karena dipicu oleh sifat buruk atau negatif makhluk hidup terutama manusia". Sakura mencoba berbicara perihal sosok yang unik itu.

"Seorang manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa melenyapkan Org hanya dalam sekali serang, apalagi didalam hutan death forest yang notabene mempunyai aura negatif yang sangat kuat. Aku pun pasti akan kesulitan", kata tenten. " Itu membuktikan kalau Naruto-san bukan orang biasa".

"Apa kau tidak curiga, Sasame-chan...? Bagaimana bisa dia berada ditempat kita berlatih kemarin sementara sekitar tempat itu dipasangi dinding pelindung 7 lapis super kuat oleh Yakumo... " dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat Sasame tidak punya alasan untuk membela kakaknya.

"M-maksudnya, kalian curiga kalau Naruto-nii itu..." Sasame makin bingung.

"Dia berbohong pada kita, dan dia menyembunyikan sesuatu" Sakura sedikit menjeda kata-katanya. "Kami berniat menguji seberapa hebat kemampuan Naruto-san, untuk itulah kami meminta izin kepadamu Sasame-chan"

"T-tapi..."

"Tenang saja" Yakumo memotong perkataan Sasame, " Naruto-san akan baik-baik saja, percayalah pada kami...".

**.**

**Flashback off:**

**.**

Sasame tidak mengira bahwa kata menguji yang dimaksud Sakura adalah bertarung. Ia jadi sangat menyesal menyetujui ide gila teman-temannya itu.

"Harusnya aku tidak menyetujui ide gila kalian, k-kalau tau akhirnya jadi begini". Sasame terlihat masih meneteskan air matanya, sambil tetap berusaha berkosentrasi. Ia lalu perlahan menutup matanya, memusatkan seluruh aliran Qi pada tangannya, perlahan tangan Sasame mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang menyejukkan, lalu ia perlahan mengusapkan cahaya itu pada anggota tubuh Naruto yang luka baik luar atau dalam.

"I-ini tidak mungkin...".

memang, perlahan tapi pasti luka itu menutup dan sembuh bahkan kembali seperti semula, dan itu membuat Sasame menghentikan tangisnya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan hasil itu.

Sebagai seorang Knight yang berkemampuan istimewa yaitu bisa melakukan penyembuhan pada bagian tubuh yang terluka baik diri sendiri maupun orang lain, ia sangat tahu betul, seseorang yang terluka dan membekas pada bagian tubuh tidak akan sembuh total dengan cepat, membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama agar luka itu sembuh sempurna, apalagi jika luka itu cukup parah, mungkin bekas luka itu tidak akan bisa dihilangkan alias permanen.

"L-lukanya hilang, benar-benar menghilang... tampak seperti semula.!" Dan itu membuat Sasame terkejut bukan main saat melihat luka-luka disekujur kakaknya menghilang dengan sempurna. Ia langsung membungkus beberapa bagian tubuh Naruto yang tadinya terdapat luka dengan perban. lalu melumuri sedikit perban itu dengan sedikit darah. Ia sangat khawatir dan takut kalau teman-temanya melihat kejadian ini dan akan makin menambah kecurigaan mereka terhadap kakaknya itu.

Mereka berlima yang melihat Sasame hanya diam saja tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, semakin bertambah bersalah. Perlahan Sakura sebagai ketua kelompok sekaligus pencetus ide gila itu menepuk pelan pundak Sasame. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala, bersiap-siap menerima pelampiasan amarah dari perempuan termuda dikelompoknya itu.

"S-Sasame-chan, maafkan aku..". kata Sakura lirih, sarat akan penyesalan. Sasame perlahan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura yang sedang menunduk.

"Kami juga minta maaf, kami terbawa suasana dan lupa akan rencana awal...". Tenten mewakili ketiga orang dibelakangnya.

"Sebaiknya kita membawa Naruto-nii pulang, kita kesampingkan masalah ini dulu", Sasame berkata dengan nada datarnya, ia berbicara tanpa menatap mereka.

"Memangnya kau tau dimana tempat tinggal Naruto-san?" Tanya Lee.

"Naruto-nii tinggal dirumahku, bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau Naruto-nii sekarang adalah kakak angkatku" balas Sasame.

Mereka terkejut dalam hati, lalu hanya menjawab 'oh' secara bersamaan seolah-olah hanya 2 huruf itu adalah kalimat yang tepat. Kemudian Lee dan Idate secara perlahan mengangkat Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Namun niat mereka untuk meninggalkan tempat itu urung dilaksanakan ketika tiba-tiba Yakumo menghentikan langkahnya, ia tiba-tiba saja merasakan suatu tekanan aura negatif yang kuat mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"DETECTION..." ia lalu buru-buru mengaktifkan sensornya untuk menganalisa aura itu lebih teliti. Keringat dingin langsung mengalir dipelipisnya setelah mengetahui apa yang sedang mendekat kearah mereka. Lee yang melihat Yakumo tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh itu sedikit menaikkan alis tebalnya.

"Ada apa Yakumo-chan?" tanya Lee bingung.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua bersiap-siap, ada yang datang" kata Yakumo, mereka sontak menghentikan langkah. "Dan sepertinya mereke cukup kuat".

"Musuh ya?" Sakura terlihat santai berkata seperti itu, Yakumo hanya mengangguk singkat. Sakura lalu memakai sarung tangn yang sempat ia lepas, " Berapa jumlah mereka Yakumo-chan?"

"Jumlah mereka 22, dua diantara mereka cukup kuat". Yakumo sedikit menghela napas, " dan lagi, mereka bukan manusia".

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin mereka sedang mencari makan atau tertarik dengan sesuatu di sekitar sini. Dan jika Yakumo-chan sudah berkata seperti itu, berarti mereka pasti akan sangat merepotkan". Kata Idate, ia lalu melirik Tenten sambil mengedipkan matanya "Tenten-chan, berikan aku senjata terhebat dan terkuat yang kau punya".

"Berjanjilah kau akan mengembalikannya secara utuh nanti" ketus Tenten, ia lalu merogoh kantong kain yang sedari tadi ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang panjangnya sekitar 30 centi, lalu membukanya diatas tanah. Ia lalu menggigit ujung jempolnya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan mengoleskannya ke gulungan itu .

"SECRET SUMMONING TECHNIQUE..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, munculah sebuah 2 buah pedang diatas gulungan itu dan Tenten lalu melemparnya ke Idate. terlihat raut kegirangan mencuat dari wajah Idate saat menerima kedua pedang itu.

"Sasame-chan sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap juga", kata Idate, Sasame hanya mengangguk.

"Kita harus menghabisi mereka sampai tak tersisa, jangan sampai salah satu dari mereka lolos dan menuju ke pemukiman penduduk, bisa sngat berbahaya", Sakura mencoba memperingatkan para anak buahnya.

WAKATTA...!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Aku akan membuat dinding ilusi disekitar Naruto-san". kata Yakumo.

"YOSH... MINNA...!, kita hajar mereka dengan penuh semangat masa muda...!" Lee mengatakan itu dengan penuh semangat.

Mereka terlihat berpose siaga, menunggu musuh yang perlahan semakin dekat mendatangi mereka. Yakumo langsung bersiap siaga ketika ia merasakan aura negatif yang cukup kuat mendekat, diikuti Idate yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba pedang barunya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Lee sudah berada di barisan paling depan, itu karena mereka berdua yang terkuat dikelompok itu "mereka datang..."  
Dari kejauah terlihat sekitar 20 makhluk berkaki empat mirip Byson namun bertaring dan mempunyai sepasang sayap kecil dibadannya malau tidak bisa digunakan untuk terbang, dan beberapa tulang keluar dari badannya, berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke tempat kelompok Rookie 12 berada. Lalu dari udara, 2 makhluk mirip Org namun lebih besar beberapa kali lipat dari ukuran Org normal, dengan tinggi 3 meter, mempunyai tanduk pendek serta mempunyai sayap kelelawar yang lebar itu menguntit dari belakang.

Sakura sang pemimpin kelompok langsung ambil komando" semuanya bersiap-siap ", ia lalu memberi aba-aba. "Idate... Tenten... Kalian berdua hadapi Tytan-Tytan itu".

Sakura kemudian berlari menuju arah para makhluk itu sambil memberi kode pada Lee agar mengikutinya "Lee... kau dan aku akan menghadapi 2 Gorgon itu".

"Sakura-chan... kau curang, aku juga ingin menghadapi Gorgon itu...!" Idate menggerutu kesal, membuat Tenten menghela napas bosan.

"Turuti saja perintah ketua dan jangan membantah, meskipun para Tytan itu sedikit lemah, kita bisa bersenang-senang karena jumlah mereka yang datang cukup banyak", kata Tenten, ia lalu melirik perempuan yang ada disampingnya. "Yakumo,... lindungi kami..".

Wanita berambut panjang itu hanya mengangguk sambil melirik Sasame, "sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam lingkaran perisaiku persama Naruto-san, Sasame-chan...".

Pertarungan pun akhirnya dimulai, Lee dan Sakura berlari menembus sekumpulan Tytan yang ganas itu, target mereka adalah 2 Gorgon yang sedang melayang di udara. Lee dengan semangat mudanya itu meloncat setinggi-tingginya dan kemudian menerjang salah satu Gorgon dengan tendangan andalannya sehingga gorgon itu jatuh, Sakura yang melihat itu lalu mengumpulkan energi Qi pada tangan kanannya dan menghadang arah jatuhnya monster itu.

"SHAANAAROOO...". Monster besar itu terpental jauh dan hancur menjadi debu setelah terkena pukulan maut Sakura, "tinggal satu lagi...".

"Sakura-chan, kau memang selalu bersemangat penuh masa muda...!". Lee ngengacungkan jempolnya kearah si rambut pink, "sekarang giliranku..."

Lee lalu mengambil acang-ancang. Ia sedikit membuka kakinya dan membungkukkan badan.

"HIDDEN LEAF GREAT STORM..." Lee memutar kakinya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga menghasilkan pusaran angin tornado yang sangat kuat, pusaran itu kemudian menghantam Gorgon yang sedang terbang di udara hingga ikut berputar-putar dan terpental kearah lain.

Di tempat lain, Idate sibuk menebas makhluk bernama Tytan satu-persatu, ia telihat menikmati pertarungan itu. Tenten yang melihat kelakuan temannya itu kembali geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela napas lagi, ia kembali mengeluarkan gulungan kertas sambil meneteskan darahnya ke dalam gulungan itu dan melemparnya keatas.

"SECRET SUMMONING TECNIQUE, IRON NEEDLES RAIN..." tiba-tiba muncul besi-besi cukup panjang dan tajam dari dalam gulungan itu dan mengujani sekumpulan monster berkaki empat itu, para Tytan itu langsung hancur tanpa tersisa satupun.

"KAU SERAKAH... TENTEN-CHAN...!" Idate kembali mencak-mencak karena bagiannya diambil oleh si perempuan berkepang dua itu. sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat bahu seolah tidak peduli.

"Saatnya kita pul..."

"SEMUANYA, CEPAT BERKUMPUL...!" tiba-tba Yakumo berteriak cukup keras, membuat yang lain bingung dan lalu menuruti perkataannya.

"Ada apa Yakumo, tidak biasanya kau berteriak seperti itu", Sakura sang ketua hanya menautkan alisnya.

"TRIANGULAR PYRAMID SHIELD..." Yakumo buru-buru membuat perisai berbentuk limas segitiga yang mengelilingi mereka, membuat yang lain semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Yakumo-chan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba nmengaktifkan teknik perisai terkuatmu?" tanya Tenten saat melihat Yakumo sangat panik.

"Kita akan menghadapi serangan, sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi...!". Yakumo kembali berteriak walau tidak keras seperti sebelumnya.

"Serangan...?" tanya mereka semua.

Dan ternyata perkataan Yakumo benar, dari arah selatan sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam pekat dan berukuran cukup besar meluncur dengan kecepatan luar biasa mengarah ke tempat mereka berada. Sebelum mereka menyadarinya( kecuali Yakumo), bola itu sudah berhasil mengenai perisai segitiga yang Yakumo buat. Menyebabkan ledakan yang sangat besar yang menghancurkan seperempat padang rumput itu.

**.**

**.**

Didalam alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto sedikit terusik dengan lantunan lagu yang sangat merdu, ia lalu perlahan membuka matanya dan kemudian sedikit tersentak. Naruto kini berada di depan sebuah pintu yang hampir mirip dengan pintu yang dulu pernah ia masuki. Alunan musik itu terdengar dari balik pintu, Naruto yang penasaran lalu perlahan membuka pintu itu. Ia sedikit terpana dan terkejut melihat apa yang dibalik pintu itu. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar dan mewah Ratusan, atau mungkin ribuan orang berada di dalam ruangan yang sangat besar itu dengan mengenakan pakaian yang sangat rapih. Ia lalu mengedarkan matanya kesegala penjuru, matanya terpaku pada sosok wanita cantik yang berada di atas singgasana raja. Matanya hampir keluar saat menyadari siapa yang ada disana. Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan yang berhasil mengusik ketentraman hatinya itu terlihat mengenakan pakaian seperti layaknya seorang pengantin.

Tunggu...? Pakaian pengantin...? apakah hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya...?

Hatinya langsung nyeri saat menerima kenyataan bahwa perempuan berambut lavender itu sebentar lagi menjadi milik orang lain.

Tapi, kenapa ia harus peduli...? apa jangan-jangan Naruto jatuh cinta pada gadis itu...?

Sepertinya ia harus membuang perasan itu sejauh mungkin. Naruto hampir berbalik, namun niatnya gagal saat dua orang berhasil mengapit tangannya dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Ia tersentak kaget, lalu mengarahkan matanya ke kanan dan kiri. Dari sebelah kanan, perempuan berambut pink tersenyum penuh arti. Ia kenal perempuan itu, Sakura Haruno salah satu teman Tenten. Dan di sebelah kirinya seorang pria bermata onix dengan gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam tersenyum sangat tipis. Naruto sama sekali tidak kenal dengan pria itu. Naruto kembali tersentak saat mereka menariknya (hampir seperti menyeretnya) hingga langkah mereka terhenti tepat diatas podium singgasana dan tepat berada di samping Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sekarang kita akan memulai acara pernikahannya..."

sepertinya Naruto mendengar salah satu dari ketiga orang paruh baya itu mengatakan sebuah kalimat. Ia buru-buru melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan mempelai prianya.

tunggu.. jangan-jangan...? Naruto-lah mempelai prianya...

Naruto hampir saja meloncat-loncat kegirangan namun diurungkan saat seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih memberinya segelas anggur merah. Ia juga melihat perempuan dewasa memberi segelas anggur kepada Hinata sang calon istri. Mereka berdua lalu menautkan tangan mereka dan saling menuangkan segelas anggur merah itu ke bibir masing-masing . Semua tamu bergemuruh dan bersorak gembira saat melihat aksi itu.

Mereka berdua lalu saling merapatkan diri, saling membagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu, latar dan tempat tiba-tiba berganti, kini mereka telah berada diatas ranjang yang berada didalam kamar yang megah. Mereka sedang bercengkrama dan bercumbu mesra dalam kehangatan cinta.

"Hinata-chan, sekarang kau adalah milikku... Ratuku", si pirang berkata lirih nan menggoda, membuat si wanita merona merah.

"N-naruto-kun", si wanita makin merona padam, tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan disela-sela senyumannya.

Tubuh mereka perlahan mendekat satu sama lain. tangan mereka sudah saling merangkul, wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat dan tinggal menunggu saling bertemunya kedua bibir mereka.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi tiba-tiba latar dan tempat sudah kembali berubah. Kini hanya tinggal si pirang yang sendirian yang terlihat kebingungan dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

"dimana ini?", Naruto terlihat bingung "bukankah harusnya tadi aku bersama Hinata-chan, kenapa sekarang aku berada disini".

Ia kini berada di tengah hutan yang rindang sendirian. matanya memicing ketika ia mendapati dirinya didepan sebuah gua yang cukup besar.

"GGRRRRR..."

Pendengarannya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah raungan dari dalam gua. Pandangannya makin menajam ketika ia melihat 2 pasang mata berwarna orange dengan pupil vertikal. Tapi ia tidak merasa takut sama sekali, ia malah makin penasaran dengan sosok didepannya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung menegang karena rasa terkejut yang sangat besar setelah melihat wujud dari makhluk yang keluar dari dalam gua itu.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Uzumaki naruto". Terlihat seringai iblis dari sosok itu, ia sedikit menampilkan gigi-gigi taringnya.

"K-KAU..."

"M-MUSTAHIL..."

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah berkenan menyempatkan waktu untuk menilik fanfiksi saya, mereview, memfollow dan memfavoritkan fanfiksi saya yang mungkin bertebaran berbagai macam kesalahan.

Harap dimaklumi, karena saya tidak berpengalaman dan masih sangat membutuhkan bimbingan dalam membuat sebuah karya yang baik dan enak untuk dibaca. Dan saya minta maaf bila fic saya terlalu pendek disetiap chapternya, itu karena keterbatasan saya dalam mengolah imajinasi saya kedalam sebuah tulisan.

Dan alasan kenapa saya lama update-nya, itu karena saya membuat cerita ini lewat Handphone yang fungsinya cuma bisa buat Facebook-an doang, alhasil saya buat fic ini melalui aplikasi catatan di facebook ( mengetiknya pun secara manual menggunakan kedua jempol saya) kemudian saya kopi di ms. word melalui warnet, bukan lewat komputer pribadi apalagi laptop. Maklum hidup saya pas-pasan, jadinya saya hanya bisa datang seminggu sekali ke warnet untuk sekedar Update atau memperbaiki kalimat yang sedikit kurang pas ( **maaf kalau saya sedikit curhat, jadi abaikan saja... hehe **). Jadi saya mohon maaf karena tidak sempat membalas review para pembaca. Sekian dan terima kasih

**KRITIK DAN SARAN SAYA TUNGGU...**

**ARIGATOU MINNA...!**


	6. Chapter 6

Saya hadir lagi,

melanjutkan cerita yang mungkin banyak kesalahannya...**  
**

fanfiksi ini hanyalah karangan fiktif dan hasil imajinasi saya, bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic-fic lainnya itu mingkin hanya kebetulan semata. yahh... walaupun fic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fic dan komik yang saya baca, serta film yang saya tonton...

kalau banyak sekali kesalahannya didalam cerita, saya mohon maaf...

**.**

**.**

**biarkan imajinasi menuntunmu...**

**.**

**selamat membaca...**

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya sang Ratu menghela napas bosan, sedari tadi ia harus dihadapkan dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas mengenai data para calon putera mahkota. Ia jelas harus super ekstra teliti dan penuh perhitungan dan pertimbangan serta penilaian menyangkut soal sang calon raja kelak. Sang Ratu tidak boleh gegabah karena masa depan kerajaannya tergantung dari keputusannya nanti. Sementara sang Ratu sedang sibuknya membolak-balik bertumpuk kertas, ketiga pria yang menjabat sebagai panglima besar itu hanya berdiri terpaku bak patung pajangan. Mereka hanya melirik satu sama lain tanpa berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, menunggu intruksi dari sang penguasa kerajaan.

Sang ratu yang baru menyadari ada sosok lain diruangan itu langsung mengedarkan pandangan matanya pada ketiga pria tampan ( ralat, dua pria tampan dan satu setengah jadi ) sambil tesenyum semanis mungkin.

"Aah... maaf, aku lupa kalau kalian ada disini", sang Ratu garuk-garuk kepala sambil tersenyum innocent, membuat ketiga pria itu sweetdrop berjamaah.

'Seperti biasanya, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri...', pria bermasker membatin.

'Dia selalu penuh dengan semangat masa muda, walau di usianya yang tidak muda lagi...!' Pria setengah jadi membatin.

Pria yang merasa dirinya paling normal hanya tesenyum tipis, yang menyebabkan burung-burung berjatuhan dari udara karena terpesona.

Sang Ratu Tsunade perlahan bangun dari kursinya, lalu berjalan menuju balkon istana untuk menikmati cahaya mentari pagi, lalu diikuti ketiga bawahannya. "Bagaimana keadaan di perbatasan kerajaan, Gai?" Tsunade berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang surya.

"Semuanya aman terkendali Yang Mulia, tidak ada yang bisa luput dari mata Harimau-ku", si pria setengah jadi alias Maitou Gai mengacungkan jempolnya sambil nyengir setriliun volt, membuat yang lain geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kerja bagus", Tsunade sedikit menyandarkan badannya pada pagar balkon," lalu... bagaimana persiapan penyelenggaraan Great Knight's Tournament?"

"Semua persiapan sudah selesai Sunade-sama", pria bermasker itu menjawab dengan santai sambil merasakan hembusan angin pagi, "tinggal menunggu instruksi selanjutnya".

"Dan para calon Putra Mahkota menyetujui persyaratan terakhir yang diajukan Tsunade-sama", pria berambut panjang dan dikuncir kuda menambahkan.

"Kerja bagus, Gai... Kakashi... Itachi... " Tsunade tersenyum tipis, "tidak salah aku mengangkat kalian menjadi Panglima".

Sang Ratu tersenyum saat menatap tiga gambar pria yang mungkin ia anggap paling pantas sebagai calon pewaris tahta raja.

Inuzuka Kiba...

Nara Shikamaru...

Dan...

Uchiha Sasuke...?

Sang Ratu malah makin lebar tersenyumnya sambil membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya bisa memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada pria Uchiha yang terkenal sangat dingin dan angkuh itu.

Tapi senyuman Sang Ratu perlahan menghilang saat ia tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk. Firasatnya terbukti benar saat seorang prajurit muncul dengan napas terengah-engah dan sedikit panik.

"Hamba melapor Gai-sama", kata si prajurit.

"Ada apa Kotetsu, kenapa kau terlihat panik", Gai sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat pria yang menjabat sebagai Jenderal itu.

"beberapa detik lalu prajurit pengawas perbatasan melaporkan, mereka mendeteksi ada sekitar puluhan Monster mendekat ke perbatasan sebelah selatan", kata si Prajurit. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?, apa yang terjadi?" Gai dan yang lainnya memasang wajah sangat serius, sang Ratu malah semakin was-was saat mendengar laporan tadi.

"Monster-monster itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Sepertinya ada sekelompok Knight yang berhasil menghalau para Monster itu", jelas Kotetsu.

"Apa kalian sudah mengetahui siapa mereka itu?" Gai kembali bertanya.

"Sepertinya..."

BOOOM...!

DUUARRRR...!

Belum sempat Kotetsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan didekat perbatasan sebelah selatan kerajaan, mereka tercengang melihat cahaya yang terang karena efek ledakan besar itu. Bahkan efek getaran serta frekuensi ledakan terasa hingga ke istana tempat Ratu berdiri. Terjadi kepanikan dimana-mana, rakyat berhamburan kesana-kemari, para Panglima kalang kabut karena peristiwa tersebut.

"A-APA YANG TERJADI...?" sang Ratu bersuara sangat keras, ia terlihat sangat panik dan kemudian mengambil komando ." Kakashi... segera terjun ke lokasi, cari tau apa penyebab ledakan itu, dan segera amankan daerah disekitar ledakan...!"

"Gai... kumpulkan semua Jenderal, naikan status keamanan menjadi siaga satu...!"

"Itachi... bersiap lakukan evakuasi seluruh penduduk jika keadaan memburuk...!" Sunade lalu mengibaskan tangannya kedepan memberi kode, "LAKSANAKAN...!"

"HA'III...!"

Ketiga Panglima itu langsung bergerak sesuai titah sang Ratu, keringat dingin terus mengalir di pelipis Tsunade sambil memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan dibalik peristiwa ledakan yang baru saja terjadi.

'A-apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi...'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Kekuatan, Bagian 2**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kepulan asap bercampur debu terlihat menyelimuti hampir seluruh wilayah itu. Tempat yang tadinya dipenuhi warna hijau, kini terlihat gersang dan meninggalkan kawah yang cukup dalam dan sangat lebar. Dari dalam kawah itu telihat cahaya transparan berwarna ungu dan berbentuk piramida menyelimuti ketujuh manusia. Mereka sedikit linglung dan terduduk lemas akibat serangan dadakan tadi.

"Ugh... "Sakura sedikit mengerang pusing setelah bangun dari pingsanya, ia segera mengecek kondisi teman-temannya. Telihat yang lain juga masih tidak sadarkan diri, kecuali Yakumo. Ia sedikit tertegun melihat Yakumo masih berdiri kokoh dan tetap mempertahankan perisainya untuk melindungi semua orang. Sepertinya ia beserta yang lainnya harus berterima kasih pada perempuan berkulit pucat itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?" suara Yakumo sedikit mengagetkan Sakura, " bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Kami semua baik-baik saja, arigatou Yakumo.. kau sudah menyelamatkan kami semua".

"Yokatta...", Yakumo tersenyum tipis, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah ambruk diikuti hilangnya perisai yang menyelimuti mereka.

"YAKUMO, KAU TIDAK APA-APA...?!" teriak Sakura reflek, membuat yang lain perlahan tersadar dari pingsan. Sakura lalu menangkap tubuh Yakumo agar tidak menumbuk tanah.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa sakura-chan, hanya sedikit lelah saja". Yakumo berkata sangat lirih.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali", Lee sedikit memijat kepalaya, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Apa kita sudah mati?" Idate bertanya dengan tampang polos.

"Kita masih hidup Idate-kun", kata Sasame sedikit pelan "apa ada yang terluka?"

"Darimana datangnya serangan tadi?" Tenten bangkit dari duduknya, ia lalu keluar dari kawah bekas ledakan untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar. "Apa Yakumo baik-baik saja Sakura?"

"Dia hanya kelelahan", Sakura lalu perlahan berdiri lalu melirik ketiga orang yang sudah sadar. " Kalian bertiga, bantu aku mengangkat Yakumo dan Naruto-san keluar dari sini".

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berhasil keluar dari kawah yang berdiameter 100 meter itu. Benar-benar ledakan yang sangat dahsyat. Rasa takjub sekaligus ngeri menghampiri mereka tak kala membayangkan betapa luar biasanya serangan entah oleh siapa itu.

"W-WOWW..." Idate dan tenten hanya bisa terpaku sambil menatap sekeliling padang yang tadinya ditumbuhi rerumputan kini hancur seperti baru saja kejatuhan bom atom fersi mini.

"Sial... gara-gara serangan dadakan tadi, tubuhku terasa remuk semua seperti baru saja dihantam puluhan gunung..!" Lee merutuk. Tapi, sepertinya keadaan teman-temannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, selain Naruto yang masih pingsan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat pria berjubah hitam menyeringai puas, merasa sangat senang dengan hasil karyanya.

"Sepertinya monster hasil karya seniku kali ini berhasil", ia lalu membalikkan badan dan perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu, "selamat bersenang-senang, fufufu...".

**.**

**.**

Naruto masih terkejut saat melihat sosok dihadapannya, seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putihnya yang menandakan kalau pria itu sudah tua. Lelaki yang Naruto temui beberapa waktu lalu saat ia sedang jalan-jalan sore.

Tunggu dulu?... sepertinya ada yang janggal, kenapa kakek tua itu berada di sini tepatnya bersama dengan Naruto sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya kakek itu seharusnya berada di dunia nyata, dunia tempat asal Naruto sebenarnya. Lalu, kenapa kakek itu sekarang berada disini, dihadapan Naruto?

Apa jangan-jangan kakek itu juga tersesat ke dimensi ini sama seperti yang ia alami.

Ah, sepertinya itu alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Uzumaki Naruto", kakek itu tersenyum tipis, Naruto seketika merinding saat melihatnya. Ada yang aneh dengannya, dan ada apa dengan mata kakek itu. Kenapa matanya mirip seperti Harimau, apa ia sedang pakai lensa atau matanya mengalami kelainan. Dan giginya..? Naruto merinding melihat taring yang cukup panjang mencuat dari kedua sudut bibir kakek itu.

"Bukankah kau Ojii-san yang waktu itu", Naruto mencoba menormalkan kondisi dengan sedikit bertanya, "dan kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu namamu", si kakek duduk di sebuah batu besar yang berada disamping mulut gua, "karena akulah yang membawamu kesini, ke dunia ini".

DEG...

"KAU..." Naruto terkejut, namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya, "jangan bicara omong kosong..."

"Tapi itu faktanya, Naruto-san... ", perkataan kakek itu langsung membungkam mulut Naruto, "apa kau masih ingat cincin yang aku berikan padamu tempo hari?"

"Cincin...?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Cincin yang sekarang kau pakai itu".

Mendengar ucapan sang kakek, Naruto buru-buru mengangkat tangan kanannya. Terlihat cincin bermatakan berlian biru jernit tersemat dijari manisnya. Ia bingung, memang apa hubungan cincin ini dengan kepindahannya dari dunia asalnya ke dunia asing ini.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, si kakek kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Cincin itu dinamakan 'Cincin Takdir' atau 'Ring Of Destiny', cincin itu mempunyai keistimewaan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Orang yang memakai cincin itu secara otomatis akan mempunyai kemampuan untuk bisa berpindah-pindah dari tempat yang satu ketempat yang lain yang jaraknya sangat jauh, bahkan bisa berpindah antar dimensi, antar dunia".

"HUAHAHAHAHAA...", Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengarkan penjelasan kakek dihadapannya itu,"mana ada kekuatan seperti itu didunia ini".

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang telah membuktikannya, Naruto?"

DEG...

Naruto langsung bungkam, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi seolah tidak bisa berbicara. Bagaimana Naruto bisa mengelak? sementara persistiwa besar yang dialaminya sudah menjadi bukti kuat akan perkataan kakek itu.

"Ehmm... mungkin aku bisa sedikit mempercayai kata-katamu Ojiisan", Naruto langsung menatap pria paruh baya itu sangat tajam, wajahnya merah menahan emosi yang sangat besar. Ia kini merasa marah, sangat marah pada orang tua dihadapannya. orang yang telah membuatnya mengalami berbagai kejadian buruk,

"Lalu... kenapa kau memberikan cincin itu kepadaku, kenapa kau memilihku, kenapa kau membuatku tersesat ke dunia terkutuk ini dan jauh dari keluarga serta orang-orang yang kusayangi, kenapa bukan orang lain saja, KENAPAAA...?!"

"Hei hei hei, jangan emosi dulu anak muda. Baiklah... aku akan menjelaskan semuanya", pria tua itu masih terlihat santai, ia kemudian menghela napas sejenak, "tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memperkenalkan diri".

Kakek itu mengambil napas sejenak, kemudian ia kembali berbicara, "perkenalkan... Namaku Mizuki, aku adalah seorang Knight yang ditugaskan oleh Sang Raja untuk mencari seseorang yang dipercaya mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini dari kehancuran. Dialah (Sang Raja) yang memberikan cincin itu kepadaku, cincin yang saat ini sedang kau pakai".

"Kehancuran katamu..? dan tadi Ojiisan bilang kalau Ojiisan seorang Knight... berarti kau sebenarnya.."

"Aku berasal dari sini, tepatnya dari dunia ini... dari dimensi ini. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan cincin itu, aku berkeliling seluruh dunia bahkan sampai ke antar dimensi untuk mencari orang yang ku maksud tadi. Hampir seribu tahun aku mencarinya...".

"S-seribu tahun?" Terlihat si pirang mengerutkan dahinya mendengar 'kata seribu tahun', "mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa hidup selama itu...".

"Itu karena aku bukan manusia, bodoh... makanya aku bisa hidup selama itu", si kakek malah berkata dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang sudah pucat dan ketakutan sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang berbau mistis.

"sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang yang ku cari ". Kakek itu memandangi Naruto secara intens, membuat si pirang sedikit merasakan hawa tidak baik," kau, Uzumaki Naruto... orang yang selama ini aku cari".

"Aku?"

"Kau pasti tidak sadar, kalau selama ini aku selalu mengawasimu. Bahkan saat umurmu masih 10 tahun". Kata kakek itu sambil tersenyum.

"10 tahun...? t-tunggu dulu, kau terus mengawasiku... lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihatmu...?" tanya si pirang.

"itu karena aku ini sedang menyamar..."

"M-menyamar?" Naruto malah terlihat semakin bingung.

Perlahan kakek itu berdiri kembali, berniat memperlihatkan sosok aslinya. Tiba-tiba cahaya berwarna biru menyelimuti tubuh kakek tua itu, Naruto melongo sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Perlahan kulit kakek itu mengencang kembali, garis-garis keriput perlahan memudar, tubuh kakek yang tadinya bungkuk dan kurus itu perlahan kembali tegap dan berisi serta berotot, kakek tua yang sangat keriput dan kurus itu perlahan berubah menjadi seorang pria muda yang tampan, tinggi, dan berotot. Naruto tercengang melihat peristiwa aneh dihadapannya itu, apalagi saat melihat wajah kakek, ralat... pria muda itu.

Wajah yang amat sangat familiar dimata dan ingatannya. Wajah yang mungkin hampir ia lihat setiap hari. Pria dihadapan Naruto sedikit menyeringai, dan itu malah makin membelalakkan matanya. Seringai itu, bahkan sama dengan seringai seseorang yang ia kenal.

"K-KAU..." Naruto hampir tak kuat menahan kakinya untuk tetap berdiri, "M-MU-MUSTAHIIIL...!"

"Apa kabar bocah pemalas..", pria itu sedikit tersenyum, "Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Fisika yang kuberikan padamu, Naruto ?"

"M-MI-MIZUKI S-SENSEI..."

**.**

**.**

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, sebelum para kavaleri datang dan mengira kalau kita sedang melakukan pemberontakan" Sakura berkata sedikit keras, ia sedikit was-was dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"D-dia mendekat..." Yakumo berkata sangat lirih, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan, "m-monster itu mendekat".

"Apa monster itu yang telah menyerang kita, Yakumo-chan?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Lee, "berapa jumlah mereka?"

"S-satu...".

"Kalau hanya satu, kita pasti bisa mengalahkan monster itu dengan mudah", Idate berkata dengan mudahnya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk bertindak bodoh lagi, Idate-kun. Meskipun cuma satu, monster itu bahkan 7 kali lipat lebih kuat dari Gorgon. Kau tidak lihat betapa mengerikannya serangan monster itu", Yakumo makin gemetar saat merasakan sosok itu makin mendekat, "Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini, tidak mungkin kita mengalahkan monster itu dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang".

"S-sekuat itukah?" tanya Sasame.

'Bahkan Yakumo-chan sampai ketakutan seperti itu, sekuat apakah monster itu?' batin Lee sambil melihat Yakumo.

"Dia benar, sebaiknya kita menghindar... tidak mungkin kita bertarung dalam kondisi lelah".

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cep..."

"Teman-teman, lihat... ada seseorang dari arah selatan", perkataan Sakura terpotong saat Sasame menunjuk ke sesosok yang ia lihat. Sontak semua mata mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasame. Mereka langsung mengambil pose siaga, saat menyadari sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Sasame. Memang dari fisik terlihat seperti manusia, tapi bila dilihat lebih dekat lagi akan sngat jelas perbedaannya. Makhluk dengan tingginya 2 meter, tubuh gemuk serta mempunyai rambut panjang sebahu dan berwarna orange, kulitnya berwarna merah, serta terdapat benjolan-benjolan seperti kutil namun cukup besar di dahi dan bahunya. Dan matanya berwarna hitam kelam, sorotan penuh nafsu membunuh. Makhluk itu memancarkan aura hitam yang sangat pekat yang mampu menyesakkan udara sekitar.

'A-aura macam apa ini, benar-benar dingin dan menusuk. Bahkan aku yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan sensor bisa merasakannya, apalagi...', Lee bergumam dalam hati, ia kini bisa paham kenapa Yakumo bisa terlihat gemetar ketakutan. Mungkin yang dirasakan oleh perempuan berkulit pucat itu mungkin lebih mengerikan dari yang Lee rasakan saat ini.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa lari, makhluk itu sudah melihat kita.." Tenten mencoba bersikap tenang, namun ia kembali dibuat terkejut saat makhluk itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya, "kemana perginya makhluk itu?"

"SEMUANYAAAA... MENGHINDAR...!, MAHKLUK ITU ADA DIATAS KITA...!"

Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja makhluk merah itu sudah berada diatas kepala ketujuh orang itu dan menerjunkan diri dengan kecepatan tinggi. mereka benar-benar panik dan buru-buru menghindar sejauh mungkin sambil saling melindungi. Tenten menyelamatkan gulungan-gulungannya, Naruto yang masih pingan diangkat Lee, Yakumo yang sedikit kelelahan dipapah Sakura, sementara Idate menggendong Sasame ala brydal style.

BUUUMMM...!

Tanah yang terkena serangan makhluk itu langsung hancur menimbulkan retakan-retakan dan kawah yang cukup besar.

"Hampir saja...", Idate sedikit menghela napas lega, lalu melirik perempuan yang sedang digendongnya, "kau baik-baik saja, Sasame-chan?"

"E-eh, i-iya Idate-kun... A-arigatou...", wajah Sasame sudah sangat merah menahan malu sekaligus bahagia, bisa berada sedekat itu dengan orang yang diam-diam ia sukai.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bermesraan", Lee berkata sedikit keras ssambil menyeringai melihat adegan romantis dihadapannya. Idate langsung salah tingkah dan buru-buru menurunkan perempuan yang digendongnya walau sedikit kecewa, Sasame sendiri sudah hampir pingsan karena saking malunya.

"LEE... AWAS...!" sebelum Lee menyadari peringatan Sakura, ia sudah terpental jauh terkena pukulan monster itu. darah langsung segar keluar dari mulutnya diikuti erangan menyakitkan akibat rasa nyeri dibagian pinggangnya, Naruto yang tadinya berada di gendongan Lee kini tergetelak jauh akibat ikut terpental.

"SECRET SUMMONING TECHNIQUE, EXPLOSIVE BALL...!"

Bola berwarna putih berukurean seperti peluru meriam dan berisi peledak muncul dari dalam gulungan yang Tenten lempar. Bola itu meluncur cepat kearah makhluk merah itu, lalu meledak dengan frekuensi ledakan yang cukup tinggi dan menyebabkan tanah disekitar ledakan retak dan hancur. Namun begitu asap hasil ledakan menghilang, terlihat monster itu masih bardiri kokoh tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

"M-MUSTAHIL", Tenten tercengang menyadari serangannya sia-sia.

"LEE-KUUN...!" Sasame buru-buru berlari kearah si alis tebal yang masih terbaring lemah. Namun tubuhnya membatu ketika ia menyadari makhluk itu sekarang sudah dihadapannya bersiap melancarkan pukulan telak yang mungkin sebentar lagi mengakhiri hidupnya.

"PYRAMID SHIELD..."

Beruntung Yakumo sempat mengaktifkan perisainya dan berhasil mengurung monster itu, diikuti Idate yang lagi-lagi menggendong Sasame ala brydal style untuk menjauh lalu menuju Lee yang kini sudah terduduk walau masih menahan sakit yang luar biasa, Lee bisa merasakan beberapa tulang ditubuhnya mungkin patah. Namun perisai itu tidak bertahan lama, hanya dengan 3 kali pukulan perisai itu hancur lebur. dengan ganasnya makhluk merah itu berlari dan siap menerjang ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"K-kuat sekali.." Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat kekuatan monster itu, "Sasame, cepat obati Lee... aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya...".

Sakura lalu memusatkan Qi pada tangan kanannya, terlihat tangan Sakura terbungkus cahaya biru. Lalu ia memukul monster itu dengan sangat kuat.

"SHAANAAROOO...!"

BUUAKK...

Monster itu terdorong cukup jauh. namun monster itu tidak terluka sedikit pun, bahkan terlihat berdiri kokoh. Sakura lalu mencoba menyerang makhluk itu sekali lagi dengan pukulan andalannya, tapi sayangnya gagal saat tangan sakura berhasil digeggam sangat kuat oleh mahliuk itu. Ia menjerit kesakitan saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya terasa mau remuk. Wajahnya seketika memucat menyadari makhluk yang saat ini dihadapannya bersiap melayangkan pukulan sangat telak. Terdengar teriakan sangat keras dari teman-temannya, namun teriakan yang sangat memekik itu kini terdengar seperti alunan lagu kematian ditelinganya. Sakura sudah benar-benar pasrah.

'apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?'

**.**

**.**

"A-APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA INI...?" yah, kini Naruto terlihat bingung bukan main. Saat mencoba memahami semua hal yang dialaminya, "kau pasti bukan Misuki-sensei... kau pasti..."

"Apa luka ditangan kiriku belum cukup membuatmu percaya kalau ini memang aku... Mizuki, guru Fisika-mu", pria muda berambut putih itu menunjukan bekas luka di tangan kirinya, luka bekas gigitan seseorang. " Bukankah ini bekas gigitanmu sewaktu kau mencoba kabur dari hukumanku, Naruto?"

DEG...

Dan lagi lagi Naruto dibuat bungkam tak berkutik saat melihat sebuah luka gigitan terpampang di lengan pria berambut putih itu, luka yang tercetak akibat ulahnya sendiri, saat Naruto mencoba kabur dari hukuman rutin yang diberikan, luka yang ia ciptakan tepat 7 hari sebelum ia terdampar di dunia asing. Naruto kini hanya bisa tertunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat. Menahan segala emosi yang ada. Mungkin pikirannya sudah mulai konslet karena sudah over untuk menampung segala kemustahilan dan ketidakmasuk akalan, "Jika kau benar-benar Mizuki-sensei, kenapa kau membawaku ke dunia asing ini?"

"Alasan ya?" pria bernama Mizuki itu berpose seolah berpikir, Dan itu membuat Naruto sekuat mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar guru Fisikanya.

'Di dimensi manapun sikapnya tidak berubah, masih menyebalkan' Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Ehmm, apa yah...", Mizuki mulai bersuara. Naruto langsung menyimak dengan sangat serius, seolah tidak mau ada satu huruf pun yang terlewat dari pendengarannya. "tidak ada".

"Tidak ada?" Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku selagi aku berbicara", Mizuki melirik pria pirang itu tajam.

"Aku hanya terkejut mendengar kau menyebutkan kata 'tidak ada'. Heii... apa maksudmu dengan kata 'TIDAK ADA', BAKA...?" Naruto sedikit sarkastik.

BLETAK...

Kepalan tangan Mizuki meluncur deras disertai erangan keras si pirang, "sopanlah sedikit pada gurumu ini, bocah pemalas".

"kenapa kau memukul kepalaku brengsek...!" Naruto menatap tajam sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

BLETAK... BLETAK...

Dua benjolan besar nongol dikepala si pirang, "bisakah kau menjaga etikamu dalam berbicara, pirang payah".

"H-hei... berhentilah mengejekku, dan JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMUKUL KEPALAKU, PERJAKA TUA... APA KAU MAU MEMBUATKU GEGAR OTAK, HAH...!".

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa bersikap sopan kepada gurumu ini, dan AKU BUKAN PERJAKA TUA...!".

Sepertinya mereka berdua sedikit lupa akan situasi tegang beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

BEBERAPA WAKTU KEMUDIAN...

.

"Sekarang, apa boleh aku melanjutkan ceritaku?"

"Terserah..", si pirang menjawab dengan malas, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang penuh benjolan. Mizuki terlihat tersenyum penuh arti.

"Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku melihat ada sebuah kekuatan dan potensi yang sangat luar biasa berada dalam tubuhmu", Mizuki memberi jeda kalimatnya, lalu ia melirik Naruto, "kekuatan untuk mengubah takdir dunia".

"K-kekuatan? jangan bercanda... mana mungkin aku mempunyai kekuatan sehebat itu. kau pasti sedang bergurau kan, Mizuki-sensei ". Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menganggap perkataan gurunya itu sebagai gurauan semata.

"Yah, mungkin saat ini kau tidak menyadarinya". Mizuki kini berbalik dan perlahan meninggalkan Naruto yang makin bingung dengan penjelasan yang amat sangat tidak jelas itu, " sepertinya perjumpaan kita sampai disini dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dengan sangat jelas nanti, saat waktunya telah tiba..."

'Dan saat waktu itu tiba, nasib dunia ini akan sangat bergantung padamu, Uzumaki Naruto', imbuhnya dalam hati.

Naruto bukannya paham, malah makin pusing karena kebingungan dengan penjelasan yang amat sangat singkat dan benar-benar tidak jelas itu. Ia mungkin saja akan melempari gurunya itu dengan batu atau apapun karena kesal dengan tingkah guru Fisikanya itu

"Mizuki-sensei... kau mau kemana?, jelaskan semuanya SEKARANG...!", Naruto berlari mengejar gurunya yang terlihat makin jauh dari pandangannya, "dan JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU DI TEMPAT SERAM INI SENDIRIAN...!"

"Ahhh, hampir lupa...", Mizuki menghentikan langkahnya, lalu membalikkan badannya seraya menatap si pirang yang sedang mendekat kearahnya," aku akan memberikanmu hadiah selamat datang.."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan ucapan guru Fisikanya itu, ia lalu perlahan memelankan langkahnya, "Hadiah...?"

"Yah... hadiah", Perlahan Mizuki mengangkat tangan kanannya. Lalu perlahan mengucapkan sebuah mantra entah apa itu, tiba-tiba kelima ujung jari kanannya menyala biru dan mengeluarkan kobarak api namun masih berwarna biru.

Naruto lagi-lagi cengo dengan kejadian aneh dihadapannya, ia perlahan mundur karena merasakan firasat yang buruk. "A-apa yang mau kau lakukan, Mizuki-sensei?".

Yang ditanya malah menyeringai, "aku akan melepaskan kekuatan terpendammu". ia kemudian mendekat kearah si pirang

'Aku hanya perlu membuka lapisan dasarnya saja, itu yang diperintahkan Sang Raja'. imbuhnya dalam hati.

Naruto yang berniat kabur menghentikan langkahnya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti terbakar oleh api, terutama dibagian perut yang terasa paling panas. Saat ia melirik kearah perutnya, Naruto kaget saat melihat simbol-simbol aneh terlihat mengelilingi gambar pusaran air berwarna hitam ada di permukaan kulit perutnya. Naruto yang masih terkejut kini dengan kondisi perutnya kembali dikagetkan dengan Mizuki yang tiba-tiba memukul perutnya. Naruto terhempas beberapa meter, ia lalu perlahan bangkit sambil memegangi perutnya.

"A-apa yang baru saja kau...", belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya sudah terbakar api biru. Panas yang sangat luar biasa menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, ia menjerit sekuat tenaga sembil memohon kepada Mizuki agar menolongnya. Tapi yang ia lihat, Gurunya itu malah tersenyum lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak Naruto mengerti karena kesadarannya perlahan menghilang diiringi pandangan matanya yang kian menggelap.

'Uzumaki Naruto, takdir dunia ini berada ditanganmu...'

**.**

**.**

Sakura sudah pasrah, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul kedua orang tuanya dialam sana. Tapi paling tidak, ia tidak akan menyesal karena mati untuk melindungi teman-temannya. Sakura perlahan menutup matanya, ia kini tinggal menunggu serangan itu datang menghampirinya. menunggu rasa sakit yang mungkin akan terasa sangat amat menyakitkan dalam sepanjang hidupnya.

'selamat tinggal semuanya', itulah yang digumamkan si rambut pink.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian rasa sakit yang ditunggunya tak kunjung mendatanginya, yang ada malah kini ia merasakan kehangatan yang sangat nyaman. Perlahan Sakura merasa penasaran kemudian sedikit mengintip dari celah matanya. Ia terkejut saat dirinya kini bukan lagi berada dicengkraman makhluk merah itu, yang ada malah ia sekarang berada di gendongan seorang pemuda?. Ia makin terkejut saat menyadari siapa pemuda yang kini sedang menggendongnya dan menatapnya sambil nyengir lima jari.

"Apa-kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san?"

"N-naruto-san?"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**ARIGATOU,**

sebanyak mungkin saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah mau mengikuti, meriview, memfollow, serta memfavoritkan fanficsi saya. Banyak kesalahan disana-sini, tanda baca serta kalimat yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya. Maklum, saya belum berpengalaman dan masih butuh bimbingan dalam membuat suatu karya yang baik dan enak untuk dibaca.

Untuk masalah update, itu tergantung dari situasi dan kondisi mood saya... hehe

Tapi, saya akan tetap berusaha untuk terus menulis dan menulis, sambil berusaha memperbaiki berbagai macam kesalahan dalam pembuatan cerita disana-sini.

**ARIGATOU MINNA...**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN DITUNGGU...**  
**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Saya hadir lagi...

kesalahan mungkin bertebaran dimana-mana, jadi saya minta maaf...

Saya tidak menyangka, Fic saya akan mendapatkan respon yang sangat baik, serta riview, follow, dan favorite yang jumlahnya **WOW**... Saya bahkan tidak sempat membayangkan akan mendapat respon sebanyak itu dari para pembaca..

Dan saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para riviews yang sudah mengingatkan akan kesalahan dalam cerita saya, **ARIGATOU... **

**So, Happy Reading...**

** Selamat Membaca...**

* * *

Sebuah hentakan serta benturan keras membuatnya ditarik kembali dari alam mimpinya, terlempar sejauh 200 meter dari titik awal membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Samar-samar cahaya tertangkap oleh matanya, perlahan membentuk suatu obyek nyata. Rasa panas yang sempat membakarnya kini digantikan rasa sejuk yang amat sangat. Perlahan ia gerakkan sedikit badan dan beberapa ruas jarinya, untuk memastikan... bahwa kejadian beberapa detik lalu hanyalah mimpi.

"D-dimana ini?" Ia bergumam lirih, lalu mendudukkan dirinya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing . "Ternyata yang tadi itu cuma mimpi".

'Tapi... kenapa terasa sangat nyata yah.' entah mengapa Naruto masih bisa merasakan panasnya kobaran api yang melahap dirinya, dan juga masih mengingat jelas pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang tak terduga.

Sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto mencoba menegakkan dirinya. Ia bingung, harusnya tadi ia sedang bersama Sasame dan teman-temannya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya dan bermimpi aneh. saat itu ia sedang di... Ahh, sepertinya Naruto tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, terlalu menyakitkan tentunya.

Entah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar-benar terjadi. Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat ringan seperti kapas, tubuhnya terasa hangat di permukaan kulit, namun sangat menyejukkan didalam rongga-rongga tubuhnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan tubuhnya meluap-luap penuh energi, seperti ACCU yang baru dicash.

Namun ia harus tersadar dari uforianya saat mendengar ledakan cukup besar, ia buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya. Matanya terbelalak begitu menangkap siluet visual dimatanya, pemandangan yang mengenaskan dan mengerikan. Dihadapannya kini terpampang jelas sebuah lubang besar tercetak yang ukurannya mungkin sama dengan ukuran lapangan sepak bola.  
'A-apa yang terjadi disini?' dalam hati ia bertanya, saat menyaksikan pemandangan tak terduga. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ia tak sadarkan diri?.

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri karena merasakan hawa tidak mengenakkan. Ia langsung mengedarkan matanya ke tepian lubang kawah yang besar itu, terlihat juga beberapa kawah lebih kecil tercipta, tubuhmya menegang seketika diikuti matanya yang terpaku. Saat ini ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas walau jaraknya cukup jauh dari objek penglihatannya, sesosok makhluk berwarna merah nan mengerikan, entah mengapa Naruto bisa melihat makhluk itu dengan sangat jelas meski jarak sejauh itu. Ia juga melihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari makhluk merah itu, Naruto bisa menduga... sepertinya mereka sedang bertarung dengan makhluk itu. Naruto sebenarnya ingin membantu, tapi urung dilakukan.

Ia sadar diri, memangnya ia bisa apa...? ia hanyalah seorang bocah lemah yang sedang tersesat dan tak tahu jalan pulang. Ia juga tidak punya kekuatan yang hebat, tidak seperti mereka yang punya kemampuan istimewa atau apalah itu, Naruto tidak mau tau. Dan lagian buat apa Naruto peduli pada mereka? toh mereka beberapa menit yang lalu mencoba melakukan, ralat... telah melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Dengan menghela napas panjang, Naruto berbalik dan melangkah mundur, namun ia malah berbalik lagi dan berlari kearah sekumpulan orang itu saat telinganya mendengar Sasame berteriak. Mungkin rasa pedulinya kepada perempuan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu lebih besar dibandingkan rasa kesal terhadap kelima lainnya.

Baru 10 meter Naruto berlari, ia harus ambruk dipermukaan tanah saat kepalanya terserang pusing yang sangat luar biasa, ia menjerit tak bersuara dikala tubuhnya seperti terbakar api yang sangat panas, pandangan matanya pun kian mengabur. Dan di detik-detik berikutnya yang ia rasakan hanyalah kekosongan.

* * *

**.**

**.**  
**Chapter 7 **  
**Kekuatan, bagian 3 **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yakumo kembali ambruk karena memaksakan diri menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghalau monster itu walau usaha terakhirnya sia-sia, melihat dengan mudahnya makhluk merah itu menghancurkan perisai buatnnya. Tenten buru-buru membantunya kembali berdiri, mereka berdua masih tidak percaya, bahwa serangan yang mereka meluncurkan tidak bisa menghambat atau melukai makhluk merah itu. Beberapa detik kemudian Yakumo akhirnya pingsan setelah kehabisan tenaga.

Di sisi lain, Lee sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk bertarung, bahkan untuk duduk saja ia tak mampu, Lee bisa merasakan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Sasame terus memusatkan energi Qi-nya untuk membantu setidaknya mengurangi efek cidera si alis tebal.

'Bahkan Lee yang tubuhnya sekeras besi pun bisa terluka parah seperti itu, benar-benar mengerikan makhluk itu.' Idate berkata dalam hati. ia lalu melirik si rambut pink yang masih dengan gigihnya menyerang makhluk itu. "Sasame-chan, kau tetaplah disini bersama Lee, aku akan ikut membantu Sakura..."

KYAAA...

Perkataan Idate terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Sakura. Matanya seketika melebar melihat ketuanya berada dalam bahaya.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN...!"

"SAKURAAA...!"

Mereka berteriak histeris, sambil mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Merasa mampu untuk bergerak secepat mungkin, Idate dan Tenten sudah hampir mencapai makhluk itu dan bersiap melancarkan serangan bersama-sama, sebelum...

SYUUUT...

Seberkas kilatan kuning menerobos celah diantara mereka berdua diikuti munculnya sesosok pria berambut kuning sedang menahan pukulan makhluk merah yang ditujukan untuk Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan yang satunya meremas tangan kiri makhluk itu. Itu membuat Idate dan Tenten terkejut bukan main.

"N-naruto-san...!"

"S-sejak kapan...?"

"B-bagaimana bisa...?"

Belum sempat mereka tersadar dari rasa terkejut, kini malah ditambah saat melihat Naruto meremas tangan kiri makhluk yang sedang mencengkram Sakura hingga hancur, Naruto lalu menghujam tubuh makhluk itu dengan sebuah pukulan telak hingga terpental jauh kemudian jatuh ke kawah bekas ledakan.  
Mereka berdua semakin syok saat Naruto melirik kearah mereka. Terlihat wajah tanpa ekspresi namun sangat menyeramkan, sorot mata yang sangat dingin namun penuh kekosongan seakan tidak ada jiwa didalam tubuh itu. Dan juga perubahan warna mata Naruto, yang tadinya berwarna biru langit kini berubah menjadi berwarna ungu jernih dengan pupil berpola seperti riak air.

Seakan tak menghiraukan dua orang yang menatapnya penuh takjub, Naruto (yang saat ini tidak sadar akan perbuatannya sendiri) kembali melancarkan serangannya, ia berlari kearah makhluk itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan, tiba-tiba sebuah tekanan kekuatan tak kasat mata keluar dari telapak tangannya yang langsung menghantam makhluk itu hingga terpental ke udara. Seakan tak memberi kesempatan makhluk itu untuk menapak tanah, hanya dengan satu kedipan mata si pirang kini sudah berada di udara kemudian menendang kuat monster itu hingga terpental jauh dan menabrak tembok perbatasan wilayah Kerajaan Hidden Leaf.

Naruto yang sudah kembali mendarat ke tanah lalu melancarkan serangan terakhir, ia mengarahkan telapak kanannya kearah makhluk merah yang masih tersungkur jatuh akibat serangan sebelumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian sekumpulan energi saling menyatu membentuk sebuah bulatan seukuran sepuluh kali lipat bola sepak berwarna biru dari telapak tangan kanannya. Naruto menembakkan bola energi itu kearah monster merah yang terlihat mulai bangkit kembali, dengan kecepatan luar biasa bola biru itu langsung mengenai makhluk itu.

BOOOM...!

DUAAR...!

Ledakan besar pun terjadi meski intensitasnya tak sebesar ledakan sebelumnya, namun itu cukup membuat kedua orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari si pirang tercengang, takjub, syok, dan banyak lagi ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Makhluk merah itu pun hancur bersamaan dengan runtuhnya tembok pembatas kerajaan.

"A-apa apaan itu?"

"I-itukah kekuatan N-naruto-san yang sebenarnya...?" Tenten dan Idate hanya bisa terpaku, benar-benar syok melihat ledakan besar itu.

Kepulan asap bekas ledakan menghilang, terlihat sebuah kawah besar kembali terbentuk meski ukurannya tak sebesar kawah pertama. Naruto masih terlihat berdiri ditepian lubang mengamati situasi. Tiba-tiba dari arah atas, segumpal tanah malayang di udara yang mungkin akibat ledakan itu, jatuh mengenai kepala si pirang dan membuat kesadarannya kembali pulih.

Perlahan warna mata ungu jernih berpola riak air berubah kembali seperti semula yaitu biru saphire. Setelah benar-benar pulih kesadarannya, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Dan 10 detik kemudian...

"EEEEEHHHH...!"

Naruto syok berat saat akhirnya bisa mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia lakukan.

'A-pa yang baru saja telah ku lakukan...?' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya sambil terus berkutat dalam pikirannya. 'Kekuatan apa ini?'

Naruto kini hanya bisa terpaku menatap lubang kedua hasil serangannya, ia benar benar terkejut... bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ia menjadi sangat kuat. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya kini? mungkinkah perkataan Mizuki dalam mimpinya itu benar...

**_. _**

**_'...Sebenarnya, kau mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa, hanya saja... kau belum menyadarinya...'_ **

**_._**

DEG

Naruto kini bisa mengingat perkataan Mizuki didalam mimpinya. Apa ini yang dimaksud oleh gurunya itu? mengenai kekuatan yang Naruto miliki. Tapi, kenapa ia baru bisa menyadarinya sekarang, tidak sedari dulu. Seolah-olah takdir yang sudah menetapkan semuanya, takdir yang terus mempermainkannya.

"Loh, Sakura-san..." Naruto berhenti berkutat dalam pikirannya saat melihat Sakura tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, ia lalu mencoba mengangkat si rambut pink.

Dari kejauhan Idate dan tenten berlari mendekati Naruto.

"WOW... kau benar-benar sangat hebat Naruto-san...!" mata Idate berbinar-binar, "apa nama teknik yang kau gunakan tadi itu, maukah kau mengajariku teknik itu?"

"E-he he he, sebenarnya itu..." Naruto hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala salah tingkah. Ia sebenarnya juga bingung dengan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Ayolah... please... ajari aku," Idate memasang wajah memelas sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto, Tenten hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan temannya.

Merasa terganggu, Sakura akhirnya membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Si pirang yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Sakura-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya mewakili yang lain, ia perlahan menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura lirih, ia langsung mengedarkan matanya ke segala arah. "Dimana makhluk itu?"

Tenten lalu sedikit menceritakan kejadian sebelumnya kepada Sakura. Si rambut pink terkejut sekaligus kagum mendengar ucapan Tenten. Ia lalu melirik Naruto yang sedang bercanda gurau dan terlihat konyol saat mengajari Idate berbagai gerakan-gerakan aneh yang mirip seperti senam poco-poco. Ternyata, dibalik tampang dan kelakuan yang blo'on itu... Naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa, itulah yang ada dibenak Sakura. Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba merona saat melihat senyum si pirang yang entah kenapa terlihat err... tampan. Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan kemudian memfokuskan penglihatannya pada ketiga anggota yang lain. Ia langsung terlihat sangat khawatir dan buru-buru menghampiri mereka.

Sementara itu, sasame masih terlalu fokus pada Lee hingga ia tak menyadari kehadiran yang lain. dengan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, ia berusaha untuk setidaknya mengurangi luka si alis tebal. Disamping Lee berbaring perempuan berkulit pucat alis Yakumo, walau keadaan Yakumo lebih baik dari si alis tebal. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia terus-menerus menyalurkan energi Qi-nya ke setiap bagian tubuh si alis tebal yang terluka parah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lee, Sasame?" tanya Tenten, tapi yang ditanyai tidak menjawab. Itu membuat yang lain sangat khawatir.

"Oi... Sasame-chan?"

"Sasame..."

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Sasame, Idate lalu mendudukkan dirinya sejajar dengan Sasame. Matanya melirik Sasame yang terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya sambil terus fokus dan kosentrasi penuh. Tiba-tiba Sebuah ide jahil muncul dibenak Idate, sambil menyeringai ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasame.

CUP...

"E-eeh..." Sasame tersentak kaget merasakan bibirnya tersentuh oleh sesuatu, kosentrasinya langsung buyar. Dengan wajah polosnya Sasame melirik Idate yang tersenyum tanpa dosa. Sakura dan Tenten melongo, wajah mereka merona parah, urat perempatan siku-siku tercetak di dahi si pirang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dan detik-detik berikutnya.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU... DASAR BOCAH MESUM...!"

BUAK... BUAK... BUAK...

"AMPUN...!"

Dan terkaparlah Idate dengan beberapa benjolan di wajah dan tubuhnya setelah menerima bogeman si pirang.  
Tak sadarkah Naruto? bahwa ia juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan mungkin lebih parah.

Mari tinggalkan kedua orang lelaki yang sedang saling memberi salam kehangatan (tepatnya, hanya Naruto) itu sejenak.

"Sasame, bagaimana keadaan Lee?" Tenten kembali bertanya, walau wajahnya masih dihiasi rona merah akibat melihat adegan ciuman sangat tidak mesra itu.

"Keadaan Lee-kun saat ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hanya saja, kita harus membawa Lee-kun ke Rumah Sakit segera, sepertinya beberapa tulang ditubuhnya patah." Kata Sasame, ia terlihat masih saja memegangi bibirnya. "Sepertinya... tadi aku merasakan seperti ada yang menempel dibibirku, apa kalian tau apa itu.. Sakura-chan.. Tenten-chan?"

Sakura dan Tenten sweatdrop serempak melihat wajah Sasame yang sangat polos itu.

'Kasihan sekali kau, Sasame...

'perempuan polos ini telah dinodai...'

'Kami turut berduka cita...' Itulah yang ada dibenak Sakura dan Tenten. Mereka berdua secara bersamaan mendeath-glare si pelaku utama yang terlihat mengibarkan bendera putih sambil terus bergumam, "aku menyerah" secara terus-menerus. Bukannya berhenti menyiksa, si pirang a.k.a Naruto semakin brutal dan ganas menghadiahi Idate ciuman hangat. Sakura dan Tenten yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil bergumam, 'semoga kau tenang dialam sana, Idate'.

"Wah wah wah... sepertinya baru saja ada pesta besar-besaran disini, apa aku ketinggalan pestanya?" Mereka terlonjak kaget mendengar suara orang lain, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis mereka saat melihat lusinan prajurit Kerajaan sudah mengepung mereka dari segala arah.

'Sial..., kenapa ada banyak sekali kavaleri disini?' Idate berteriak dalam hati.

Dari balik barisan, terlihat pria bermasker yang sedang menunggang kuda putih melirik Sakura dan yang lainnya. Ia sebenarnya sangat terkejut saat melihat keadaan wilayah perbatasan sebelah selatan Kerajaan yang porak-poranda, namun ia bisa menutupinya dibalik masker hitam yang ia pakai.

"Sepertinya... ada banyak hal yang harus kalian jelaskan pada kami.." Si pria penunggang kuda putih yang tak lain adalah Kakashi itu, melirik kelima orang yang masih sadar, "Prajurit... bawa mereka semua".

Naruto sebenarnya ingin menolak, namun segera dihalangi oleh Sakura dan yang lain. Dan mereka pun akhirnya dibawa oleh para prajurit istana tanpa perlawanan.

**.**

Di dalam lebatnya Hutan Death Forest, Si pria berjubah hitam dengan aura gelap yang senantiasa mengelilinginya terlihat duduk santai sambil terus memandangi sebuah patung berbentuk manusia. Ia hampir memejamkan matanya saat seekor makhluk yang mirip manusia namun mempunyai enam tangan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hamba datang melapor Tuan..." sang makhluk memberi hormat.

"Hn," hanya itu respon dari si pria berjubah hitam.

"Jirobo berhasil dikalahkan tuan..." Makhluk itu berbicara sambil menundukkan wajahnya, takut akan reaksi dari Tuannya.

"Siapa..." hanya itu yang meluncur dari mulut sang Tuan, namun itu sudah cukup membuat sang makhluk merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat saat

merasakan tekanan aura negatif yang sangat kuat keluar dari balik jubah hitam Tuannya itu.

"S-seorang pria berambut pirang yang berhasil mengalahkannya.."

"?"

"Apa perlu hamba membunuhnya, Tuan?" kata monster itu,

"Tidak perlu... biarkan saja," si pria berjubah hitam lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati patung itu, "Semakin banyak penghalang, maka akan semakin menarik".

**.**

Sementara itu, didalam istana. Sang Ratu terlihat Mondar-mandir di dalam ruang pribadinya tak karuan, ia saat ini menunggu salah seorang Panglimanya untuk mengetahui perkembangan situasi saat ini, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru sudah beberapa menit lalu hadir. Mereka sebenarnya juga terkejut saat mengetahui kejadian yang sangat tidak terduga itu, hanya saja mereka bisa mengontrol keadaan.

Dan akhirnya yang ditunggu Tsunade pun muncul, terlihat Kakashi berjalan santai sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badan sebelum memberi laporan.

"Hamba datang menghadap Yang Mulia..."

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Kakashi?" ujar Tsunade, ia sedikit bersedekap mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Maaf, tadi ada Kucing hitam lewat, jadi Hamba harus memutari jalan," Kakashi sedikit garuk-garuk kepala dan tersenyum innocent, sedangkan Tsunade memutar bola matanya bosan dengan alasan sama yang terus Panglimanya gunakan itu.

Merasa mengerti akan situasi saat ini, Kakashi lalu memasang muka serius, "dari hasil penyusuran, Hamba tidak menemukan adanya jejak-jejak monster di sekitar ledakan, hanya saja tempat itu hancur porak-poranda... sepertinya baru saja terjadi pertempuran besar di tempat itu, Yang Mulia".

"Lalu...?" tanya Tsunade, merasa ada hal yang lain yang belum disampaikan oleh Panglimanya itu.

"Hamba melihat 7 orang, 3 pria dan 4 wanita... berada dalam lokasi kejadian. Saat para Tim Keamanan menanyai mereka, mereka menjawab kalau mereka baru saja bertarung dengan beberapa monster. Satu dari mereka terluka cukup parah, yang saat ini sedang dirawat Tim Medis. Dan satu hal lain, mereka mengatakan kalau saat itu mereka menghadapi sesosok makhluk aneh mirip manusia yang katanya baru saja mereka temui dan lihat, makhluk itu sangat kuat".

"Makhluk aneh, mirip manusia ?" Jiraiya yang dari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Jika perkiraanku benar, kemungkinan besar makhluk itu sejenis dengan makhluk yang dulu aku temui beberapa tahun silam.." Tsunade dan Jiraiya saling pandang, mereka kemudian melirik Kakashi yang terlihat menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa mungkin makhluk itu sejenis dengan makhluk yang aku hadapi beberapa bulan yang lalu, sewaktu aku berada di wilayah Kerajaan Sand.." Orochimaru sedikit mengingat-ingat kembali pertarungannya dengan sesosok makhluk misterius sewaktu dirinya akan menghadiri undangan pesta pernikahan Raja ke-empat dari Kerajaan Sand, pertarungan yang sangat melelahkan dan cukup menguras tenaga.

"Makhluk misterius itu ya, yang kita tidak bisa mengetahui dari apa ia lahir sampai bisa mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat," ucap Jiraiya.

"Makhluk itu, Dark King..."

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan yang lainnya kini berada di sebuah ruangan besar yang letaknya didalam kompleks istana, mereka terus saja ditanyai beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang hampir sama dan monoton, hampir 6 jam mereka diintrogasi layaknya seorang penjahat besar, benar-benar melelahkan memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena hanya mereka yang saat itu yang berada dalam lokasi kericuhan, jadi pantas kalau para prajurit kerajaan mencurigai mereka sebagai biang keributan.

Walau mereka yang aslinya membuat keributan itu, namun mereka punya alasan yang sangat jelas dan sangat kuat.. yaitu mempertahankan diri dari serangan monster yang tiba-tiba datang. Jadi, harusnya mereka diberi hadiah, penghargaan atau setidaknya apresiasi karena secara tidak langsung ikut berpartisipasi dalam rangka menjaga keamanan Kerajaan, bukannya disemprot dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aneh, dan hampir sama saja isinya.

Setelah melewati beberapa proses interogasi serta beberapa penjelasan dari Naruto dan yang lain, akhirnya mereka pun dilepaskan. Dengan syarat, Naruto dan yang lain harus melapor setiap 24 jam sekali dalam 7 hari. Dan sekarang, sudah tujuh hari berlalu sejak keributan itu terjadi. Akhirnya mereka bisa benar-benar merasakan kebebasan, dan tak lagi khawatir dengan masalah sebelumnya.

Saat ini Naruto bersama Sasame sedang berjalan santai ditengah pasar, mereka lalu memasuki sebuah kedai yang bernama Kedai Ichiraku. Didalam kedai, terlihat Sakura, dan keempat orang lainnya sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka, Sasame dan Naruto mendudukan diri dan memesan beberapa makanan serta minuman. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan pun sudah habis beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebelum akhirnya Sakura mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ano, Naruto-san..." si rambut pink sedikit ragu-ragu sambil melirik Naruto, "Aku mewakili yang lainnya meminta maaf atas kejadian tujuh hari yang lalu".

Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya namun tetap paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura, ia lalu sedikit tersenyum tipis "Aah, soal itu... aku sudah melupakannya, lagipula aku bisa mengerti kok... kalian pasti akan langsung curiga saat melihat orang asing sepertiku.."

Mendengar penuturan si pirang, mereka berenam hanya menundukkan kepala, malu dan bersalah atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa lebar, membuat keenam lainnya sedikit bingung.

"Ayolah, aku sudah memaafkan kalian semua... jadi, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, " ucap Naruto, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou... Naruto-san," mereka serempak mengucapkan kalimat itu. Senyum mengembang diantara mereka semua

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, panggil aku Naruto saja." Naruto kembali menambahkan, dan dibalas anggukan keenam orang lainnya.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku bertanya?" kata Lee, naruto hanya mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Si alis tebal.

"Kau berasal dari mana? karena sepertinya... kau bukan berasal dari wilayah kerajaan ini," mendengar pertanyaan Lee, Naruto sedikit gelagapan.

"I-itu..." Naruto benar-benar kelimpungan, ia terus memutar otaknya mencari jawaban yang tepat agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari mereka.

BRAAK...

Tiba-tiba pintu Kedai terbuka dengan sangat keras, semua pelanggan sontak melirik kearah suara. Beberapa detik kemudian terlihat beberapa orang pria berpakaian kimono serba hitam memasuki Kedai, lalu paling belakang masuklah pemuda dengan rambut panjang dan wajah tampan namun terlihat angkuh mengenakan pakaian seperti seorang Kesatria. Ia memandangi setiap pengunjung satu-persatu.

"Diantara kalian, siapa yang bernama Naruto?" kata pemuda itu datar nan dingin disetiap suaranya, sambil terus mengamati setiap orang yang ada didalam kedai itu. Matanya kemudian terpaku pada kelompok Sakura, ia sedikit memicingkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.  
Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto lantas celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda sedang berjalan kearah tempatnya duduk.

Tunggu ? entah kenapa Naruto merasa familiar dengan pria itu, apalagi saat melihat wajahnya.. sepertinya mirip seseorang.  
Mata lavender, rambut panjang, kulit putih bersih, mirip dengan gadis bernama Hinata yang ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu, atau jangan-jangan pria ini...?

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memucat, ia benar-benar panik saat pemikiran buruk muncul dikepalanya... jangan-jangan pria ini mau menghajarnya karena telah berbuat hal yang tidak baik terhadap salah satu keluarganya, atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi.

Naruto langsung saja bersembunyi dibawah meja, karena saat itu meja yang mereka gunakan dilapisi kain yang menutupi hampir seluruh meja itu, jadi ia tidak akan terlihat dari sisi manapun. Tapi tindakannya itu membuat Sasame dan yang lain menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Naruto-nii, kenapa kau bersembunyi dibawah situ?" Tanya Sasame, bingung dengan tingkah kakaknya itu.

"Ssst... jangan keras-keras Sasame, nanti orang itu bisa tau..." Naruto berkata lirih sambil menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri.

"Orang itu...?" Sakura melirik sekilas, ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berjalan kearah mereka. Dan sepertinya ia dan yang lain sedikit kenal dengan orang itu.

"Bukankah dia Hyuuga Neji, calon penerus Klan Hyuuga, dan..." Yakumo menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia sedikit melirik kearah Tenten. Sedangkan yang dilirik langsung membuang muka kearah lain. "Memangnya apa kau punya masalah dengannya, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang tolong aku... please...?" Naruto berkata sambil gemeteran, ia lantas memasang wajah memelas, "kalau kalian ditanyai... bilang saja kalian tidak pernah kenal denganku".

Mereka berlima saling pandang, lalu sedikit berdiskusi. Namun tiba-tiba Tenten berdiri dan berjalan menuju pria itu. Semua mata sedikit kaget dengan aksi tenten, mereka berlima tersenyum penuh arti seolah berkata 'kami serahkan urusan pria itu padamu, Tenten'.

Tenten berjalan malas sambil menggerutu, yah... mau bagaimana lagi, toh yang mungkin bisa menghadapi pria didepannya ini hanyalah Tenten seorang. Dihadapannya kini seorang pria yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan sekaligus sangat ia rindukan. Hyuuga Neji, pria yang dulu dan sekarang pun masih selalu menghuni relung hatinya walau saat ini mereka bukan lagi memiliki suatu ikatan hubungan, karena sebuah alasan.

"Sedang apa kau disini, gadis tomboy?" sang pria mengawali pembicaraan dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Namun harus diakui, sang Hyuuga sangat merindukan sosok perempuan didepannya. Hanya rasa ego-lah yang membatasi interaksi antar mereka berdua.

"Terserah aku, ini tempat umum... aku berhak berada dimanapun yang aku mau, apa yang kau lakukan disini... Pria cantik?" kini giliran Tenten yang berkata sarkastis, walau dihatinya ia ingin sekali berteriak 'aku sangat merindukanmu' dan memeluk pria ini.

"Aku mencari seorang pria berambut kuning, ia mempunyai tiga garis di pipinya, dan wajahnya terlihat mesum mesum..." kata Neji, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung Kedai, "bawahanku bilang dia baru saja masuk ke sini lima belas menit yang lalu... dan aku yakin dia masih ada di dalam sini...".

Menghela napas sejenak, Neji kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya namun kini sedikit melembut "apa kau melihatnya, Tenten?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya, memang nya ada urusan apa kau dengan pria itu..?" sepertinya Tenten mulai melunak sifatnya setelah mendengar nada kelembutan dari lawan bicara.

Sakura, Sasame, Idate, Yakumo, dan Lee hanya bisa melihat sepasang (mantan) kekasih itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti, mengabaikan Naruto yang berada dibawah meja dengan kondisi gemetaran dan ketakutan.

"Dia telah melakukan hal yang tidak baik terhadap adikku... Hinata," mendengar ucapan Neji, Tenten mengerutkan dahinya. Sementara kelima temannya sudah bersiap-siap melontarkan ribuan pertanyaan kepada si pirang.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu..." setelah mengatakan itu, Neji berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar mengabaikan Tenten yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Sakura dan yang lain menghembuskan napas lega melihat sekumpulan Hyuuga itu keluar dari kedai, Naruto juga hampir keluar dari persembunyiannya sebelum sang Hyuuga terakhir alis Neji menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tau kau bersembunyi dibawah meja itu, Naruto..." ketujuh orang itu kaget dan terkejut mendengar ucapan Neji, Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya keras-keras. Ia lupa kalau Klan Hyuuga mempunyai penglihatan yang sangat tajam, bahkan tikus yang bersembunyi didalam lubangnya pun bisa mereka temukan.

Mengabaikan keterkejutan ketujuh orang itu, Neji kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan kembali menambahkan kalimatnya, " aku tunggu kau diluar, Naruto... kita selesaikan masalah ini secara jantan".

Setelah melihat sang Hyuuga keluar dari Kedai, Sakura lalu menarik Naruto dari persembunyian secara paksa. Mereka lantas menatap si kuning penuh selidik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hinata, Naruto?" Tenten memulai pertanyaan. Ia penasaran sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukan si pirang ini, hingga membuat seorang Hyuuga Neji terlihat marah besar, apa lagi menyangkut adiknya itu.

"A-ano... I-itu..." Naruto salah tingkah, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau harus jujur pada kami... kami tidak bisa membantumu kalau kau menyembunyikan masalah ini," kali ini Sakura angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya.." Naruto sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya, jujur ia sangat malu jika harus mengatakan hal ini pada mereka. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, apa lagi setelah mendengar ucapan langsung dari Hyuuga Neji yang bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah tantangan dan sudah pasti tantangan untuk bertarung. Jadi, mau tidak mau Naruto sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari mereka untuk menghadapi pria Hyuuga itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Hinata." kata Naruto sambil menghela napas sejenak, yang lain sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "hanya..."

Dan kalimat Naruto selanjutnya akan membuat Sakura, Yakumo, Sasame, Tenten, Idate, dan Lee menganga lebar serta terkejut, kaget, dan syok bukan main

"Menciumnya..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHH"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**ARIGATOU MINNA...**

Sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, meriview, memfollow dan memfavoritkan fic saya yang mungkin terbilang amatiran.

Harap maklum, saya belum berpengalaman dalam mebuat dan mengarang sebuah cerita yang baik dan enak untuk dibaca.

okeh, sekian dulu dari saya...

**ARIGATOU MINNA...**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN SAYA TUNGGU...**


	8. Chapter 8

Saya hadir kembali...

Melanjutkan cerita **ini.**

Bahasa tidak jelas, kalimat kurang pas, tanda baca tidak pada tempatnya, dan mbanyak lagi kesalahan lainnya.

Jadi, saya mohon minta maaf...

**Selamat membaca...**

* * *

BUAKK...

Baru 10 langkah ia keluar dari Kedai Ichiraku, sebuah pukulan sangat kuat menghantam pipi sebelah kirinya hingga ia terpental beberapa meter dan berakhir dengan wajah menghantam tanah. Naruto merasakan perih disudut bibirnya, kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Matanya lalu menatap lurus kearah si penyerang. Seorang Hyuuga Neji berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan tajam penuh aura membunuh, Naruto menelan ludah berapa kali saat si Hyuuga berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"KAU..." si pria bermata lavender menggeram penuh emosi. " Beraninya kau melakukan perbuataan yang sangat bejat kepada adikku...!"

"E-eh, adik...?" wajah Naruto makin memucat, ia mungkin kini telah berada dalam masalah besar.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencincangmu PRIA MESUM...!" kata Neji penuh penekanan di tiap kalimat, ia menyeringai iblis sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Mata Naruto melebar melihat sang Hyuuga mencabut pedangnya, ia hendak kabur namun jalannya dihalangi oleh beberapa orang Hyuuga. Sakura dan yang lain terjebak didalam kedai karena dihalangi oleh Hyuuga lainnya sehingga tidak bisa menolongnya saat ini.

"T-tunggu dulu, kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini secara baik-baik." Naruto perlahan berdiri walau sedikit terhuyung karena merasakan pusing akibat pukulan tadi, Ia lalu menundukkan badannya sedalam-dalam mungkin. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf.. aku mengaku salah. , perbuatanku memang keterlaluan . Tapi aku mohon... maafkan aku".

Neji lantas menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Naruto sedikit bernapas lega. Beberapa detik tak ada suara langkah mendekat kearahnya, karena penasaran Naruto perlahan menegakkan dirinya. Matanya melebar mengetahui Neji sudah berada dihadapannya sambil mengangkat pedangnya secara vertikal keatas.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu..." suara Neji terdengar sangat dingin dan menusuk, "SETELAH KAU MENJADI MAYAT...!"

Dan detik berikutnya Neji sudah mengayunkan pedangnya berniat membelah kepala si pirang, beruntung dengan reflek yang sangat cepat Naruto meloncat ke samping. Ia berniat lari sejauh mungkin, akan tetapi langkahnya di hentikan oleh 5 orang berpakaian kimono hitam dengan mata lavender yang sama dengan Neji. Merasakan firasat buruk, lantas Naruto menengok ke belakang. Dan benar saja, Neji sudah berada 2 langkah darinya dan mengayunkan pedang peraknya.

CRASSSH...

Naruto memang berhasil selamat dari tebasan pedang sang Hyuuga dikarenakan instingnya menyuruh ia maju selangkah, akan tetapi punggungnya sudah tercetak luka memanjang akibat tergores cukup dalam oleh ujung pedang Neji. Darah segar mengalir cukup deras diiringi rintihan nyeri si pirang. Naruto tersimpuh dan ambruk, ia mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya dan sedikit menengok kedepan. Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika, entah kenapa ia seperti tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Kulit mukanya memucat melihat Neji lagi-lagi sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya perlahan mengayunkan pedangnya kebawah tepatnya kearahnya bagaikan gerak slow motion di pandangan si pirang.

Akan tetapi sepertinya Kami-sama masih menginginkan si kuning hidup, ia mendadak merasakan sebuah dorongan cukup keras dari arah depan dan membuat Naruto terlempar jauh kebelakang. Ia sedikit mengaduh kesakitan dikala pantatnya mencium tanah dan kemudian matanya melirik ke depan, Naruto terkejut melihat seorang pria (dilihat dari postur dan bentuk tubuh) dengan model rambut emo berdiri di depannya.

TRANGGG...

Bunyi pedang saling beradu, Neji sedikit mundur kebelakang lalu memasang posisi siaga. Neji sedikit memicingkan mata dan mengerutkan dahinya melihat sesosok pemuda berpakaian bangsawan yang telah menangkis serangannya .

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha," Neji melontarkan kalimat dingin seperti biasanya.

"Hn... mengganggu kesenanganmu".

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**  
**Dua sisi**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sang Hyuuga menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, ia lalu menatap tajam penuh selidik ke arah pria yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya. Uchiha Sasuke, siapa sih yang tak kenal dia. Pria tampan namun dingin, angkuh, arogan, dan tempramen tinggi yang digadang-gadang paling layak menjadi Raja selanjutnya. Pria keturunan Uchiha murni yang paling di idolakan dan didamba setiap wanita. Menutup matanya sejenak, Neji kembali memasang muka stoicnya lalu perlahan mendekati sang Uchiha. Membayangkan itu semua membuat sang Hyuuga sedikit muak dan ingin sekali muntah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uchiha?" pertanyaan itu kembali dilontarkan Neji sambil melangkah dan berhenti tepat 3 meter dari orang yang ditanyai.

"Hn, aku sedang jalan-jalan, lalu ku lihat sepertinya ada pertunjukan menarik disini..., " bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melontarkan pertanyaan sinis,"apa semua Hyuuga mempunyai sifat yang sama-sama sok berkuasa dan tak berperikemanusiaan sepertimu, heh?"

Ubun-ubun Neji mungkin sudah terbakar andai saja ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat mendengar pertanyaan sarkastik dari lawan bicara. dengan tenang Neji kembali menatap dingin si Uchiha, "Menyingkirlah dari sini Uchiha, sebelum kau terluka".

"Oh, maaf... aku tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun" balas Sasuke dengan datarnya, mata kelamnya sesekali melirik tangan Neji yang masih memegang erat gagang pedangnya. Ia sedikit menyeringai saat sekelebat ide mengalir diotaknya yang jenius.

'Sepertinya aku bisa bersenang-senang sebentar.' Sasuke berucap dalam hati.

Neji sedikit menaikkan alisnya melihat seringaian aneh si Uchiha, genggaman pada pedangnya ia pererat dan terus siaga. Ia harus tetap waspada, bagaimanapun pria di depannya itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh kekuatannya. Sambil menghela napas panjang dan sejenak mengedipkan mata, Neji lantas kembali menatap tajam Sasuke, "kau tidak tau akar permasalahannya. Jadi... jangan ikut campur..!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur." Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali menyambung ucapannya, " hanya saja, terlihat lucu sekali".

"Lucu...?" sang Hyuuga terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke, ia lalu sedikit terkekeh kecil. "Bukankah kau yang terlihat lucu, ada angin apa sampai-sampai seorang tuan muda Uchiha bungsu mau repoot-repot mengurusi masalah orang lain. Atau, saat ini kau sedang tebar pesona lalu berharap rakyat melihat kebaikanmu, sehingga mereka nanti akan mendukungmu, heh?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat namun sedikit seringaian diakhir nada. Ia sebenarnya sudah terpancing emosinya mendengar ejekan Neji namun masih bisa menyembunyikannya dibalik wajah datar nan dingin itu.

Hening sejenak menyelimuti mereka, Neji hanya diam seolah mengerti kalau si Uchiha belum menyesaikan kalimatnya. "Sangat lucu... melihat seseorang bermartabat tinggi sedang menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri".

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?"

"Kau pasti paham dengan maksud ucapanku Hyuuga Neji," seringai Sasuke makin lebar. "Harusnya kau memilih lawan yang setara, seperti aku misalnya. yah... walau aku ragu kekuatanmu bisa menandingiku".

"Kau meremehkanku Uchiha muda." Neji kali ini jelas-jelas paham maksud Sasuke. Ia sedikit mendengus kesal karena merasa diremehkan.

Sasuke menyeringai puas merasa usahanya untuk memancing sang Hyuuga berhasil. Ia lantas melirik dan lalu mencabut pedangnya yang tadi ia tancapkan ditanah. Kemudian ia kibaskan secara harizon kearah Neji sambil berkata, "kalau begitu buktikan padaku, sejauh mana kehebatan seorang Hyuuga. Buat aku puas..." dan Sasuke lantas memejamkan matanya sesaat. Begitu ia membuka mata, perubahan terjadi pada warna dan pola pupil sang Uchiha. Dari pupil warna mata hitam kelam berubah menjadi merah darah dengan 3 titik hitam.

Neji yang melihat itu lantas memasang pose siap tempur, pedang yang ia sarungkan kembali dicabut dari wadahnya. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, mata Neji juga mengalami sedikit perubahan. Mata lavendernya terlihat semakin tajam dan disertai urat-urat nadi yang terlihat mulai menonjol dan menegang di kedua pelipisnya.

"Aku terima tantanganmu Uchiha.. kita buktikan siapa yang terkuat. Uchiha... atau Hyuuga...".

Udara disekitar lokasi seketika memanas, Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dan mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang itu merasakan sesak pada dadanya karena sulit untuk bernapas. Ia lantas mencoba bangkit dan memanfaatkan situasi, sambil melangkah mundur Naruto berniat kabur. Alangkah malangnya Naruto, niat kaburnya gagal karena dibelakangnya sudah ada beberapa Hyuuga yang masih mengawasinya.

"H-hai, tenang saja... aku tidak akan kabur kok... h-he he.." Naruto nyengir canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Setelah ku bereskan Uchiha ini,... kau selanjutnya PIRANG..." Neji bersuara tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke, ia sedikit menekankan kata 'PIRANG' . Seketika raut muka Naruto berubah kembali pucat lalu kembali duduk ditanah seolah pasrah akan nasibnya nanti.

Hening nan mencekam menyelimuti, para warga serta pedagang yang memang sudah terbiasa melewati jalanan pasar sedikit menyingkir dan hanya bisa menonton dari jarak jauh saja demi keselamatan nyawa, Walau begitu mereka tidak berinisiatif untuk melaporkan situasi panas itu ke Distrik Keamanan Kerajaan. Sebagian dari mereka malah berharap bisa menonton pertarungan langka dari kedua calon penerus Klan yang mungkin saja tidak akan pernah mereka lihat.

Mereka berdua terlihat memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu perlahan membuka mata secara bersamaan. dengan menghela napas bersamaan pula mereka lalu menggumamkan 2 kata secara serempak.

"KITA MULAIII...".

Bersamaan dengan meluncurnya kalimat itu, pertarungan antar dua orang berbeda Klan pun dimulai. Neji yang sudah dalam mode marah memulai serangan, ia berlari dengan cepat menuju Sasuke lalu mengayunkan pedangnya.

TRAANG...

Suara tabrakan benda tajam itu begitu nyaring, bahkan terlihat pijaran api keluar dari hasil gesekan kedua belah pedang itu. Neji menekan pedangnya sekuat mungkin hingga tubuh Sasuke terdorong kebelakang. Karena sedikit kalah tenaga, sasuke menggesek pedangnya kesamping membuat kedua bilah pedang terpisah, ia meloncat mundur kebelakang kemudian kembali memasang kuda-kuda sambil tetap mempertahankan muka stoic-nya. Neji yang merasa muak melihat ekspresi datar sang Uchiha, sambil melompat setinggi dua meter Neji kembali menerjang sang lawan hingga kembali terdorong cukup jauh. Sasuke sedikit menyeringai merasakan adrenalinnya meningkat pesat dan lalu bersiap siaga, dengan sekali hentakan ia melompat jauh kemudian mengayunkan senjatanya secara horizon kearah lawan, sambil memusatkan Qi pada senjatanya.

Mata Neji sedikit terkejut saat Byakugan-nya dapat melihat pedang lawannya dilapisi Qi sehingga terlihat lebih memanjang dan besar dari ukuran aslinya. Ia buru-buru melompat mundur menghindari serangan Sasuke lalu melakukan hal serupa.

TRANGG...

Sebuah tekanan energi berhamburan akibat tumbukan kedua senjata itu yang telah dilapisi energi itu, beberapa ruko disekitar mereka bertarung hancur akibat terkena energi Qi yang bertebaran ke segala arah. Neji dan Sasuke lalu melompat mundur secara bersamaan sambil mengatur napas sejenak.

'Sial, aku harus bisa menenangkan diriku dan mengambil alih pertarungan..' Neji berujar dalam hati, ia sedikit melirik mata lawan bertarungnya yang terlihat sedikit beputar, ' sepertinya serangan biasa tidak akan bisa melukainya, ia pasti bisa membaca seranganku dengan mata Sharingan-nya itu'.

Sementara di lain pihak Sasuke sedikit menghela napas, ia merasa bosan karena lawannya terlihat sedikit tidak bersemangat dan terlalu hati-hati dalam bertarung. Ia sedikit terkekeh kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan Uchiha?" Neji melontarkan pertanyaan sinis.

"Hn, tidak ada... Aku hanya terlalu bosan dengan pertarungan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita lebih serius sedikit, hm?" Dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan-kilatan listrik keluar dari tubuh Sasuke serta mengelilinginya bagaikan sebuah pelindung .

"Listrik?" Neji menyipitkan matanya melihat perubahan pada lawan, ia sedikit bergumam dalam hati. 'Tak ku sangka dia juga seorang elementer, sama seperti kakaknya'.

"Jika itu yang kau mau Uchiha." Setelah mengatakan itu, Tubuh Neji perlahan diselimuti aura berwarna putih bening.

Keduanya pun kembali bertarung, kali ini kecepatan mereka semakin bertambah 3 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Aksi saling serang terus berlanjut, ledakan-ledakan kecil menggema diudara tiap kali kedua belah pedang bersinggungan. Para penonton yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu berdecak kagum, Naruto sendiri hanya melongo sambil terus membuka matanya lebar-lebar, pergerakan Neji dan Sasuke terlalu cepat, sehingga yang Naruto lihat hanyalah sekelebat bayangan dan cahaya akibat pedang saling bergesekan.

.

TRANG... TRANG...

SRING...

SRING... TRANG... TRANG...

Bunyi tabrakan kedua pedang sangat nyaring hingga terdengar sampai ke dalam Kedai dimana Sakura dan yang lain berada, raut khawatir tercetak jelas di muka keenam orang itu. Namun mereka harus menahan keinginan untuk keluar Kedai karena terhalangi oleh 6 orang Hyuuga.

"Sakura-nee, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto-nii." Sasame berbisik pelan, ia khawatir pada kakaknya. Apalagi setelah mendengar pembicaraan dari beberapa pengunjung yang mengatakan terjadi keributan diluar Kedai.

"Tenanglah Sasame," Sakura sedikit menenangkan Sasame, lalu sedikit melirik kesamping sambil berbisik, "Lee... Idate... bisakah kalian bukakan jalan untuk yang lain keluar?"

"Serahkan pada kami." Idate menyeringai kecil sambil menerima sebilah pedang yang sejak tadi disembunyikan oleh Tenten, ia mengedipkan mata ke arah Lee.

Melihat keenam Hyuuga itu sedikit lengah, dengan cepat Idate dan Lee menerjang mereka. Terjadi sedikit keributan didalam Kedai, beruntung Sakura, Sasame, Tenten dan Yakumo berhasil keluar. Mereka terkejut bersamaan melihat lokasi di sekitar kedai berantakan, mereka juga melihat pertarungan sangat sengit itu. Pandangan Sasame langsung tertuju pada si pirang yang terduduk lemas dengan tubuh pucat serta luka menganga di punggung. Niatnya untuk menghampiri Naruto terhenti ketika langkahnya dihalangi beberapa orang Hyuuga.

"SHAANNAAROO...!"

Hyuuga-Hyuuga itu terlempar jauh setelah menerima pukulan hangat.

"NARUTO-NII... BERTAHANLAH, AKU AKAN MENYEMBUHKANMU..." Sasame buru-buru menghampiri Naruto lalu mengeluarkan energi Qi-nya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lemah pada Sasame.

"Gerakan mereka benar-benar cepat," Yakumo berkata lirih.

"Naruto, siapa yang saat ini sedang bertarung?" tanya Tenten.

"O-rang yang k-kalian kenal yang n-namanya Neji, dengan orang lain" Naruto berbicara terbata, mungkin karena menahan rasa sakit dipunggungnya, "orang berambut pantat ayam itu tiba-tiba datang dan kemudian bertarung dengan Neji".

"Berambut mirip pantat ayam?" Tenten dan Yakumo saling berpandangan, lalu sekilas melirik Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku tau siapa orang itu." ucap Sakura, ia memandangi semua temannya, "sebaiknya kita menyingkir dari sini".

Sebuah ledakan kecil berasal dari tempat pertarungan mengalihkan perhatian ketujuh orang itu. Debu bertebaran dimana-mana, perlahan memudar menampilkan 2 sosok pria dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Pertarungan sengit itu terhenti setelah pedang yang mereka gunakan patah secara bersamaan, mungkin akibat kuatnya serangan yang mereka berdua keluarkan.

"Harus ku akui, kau lumayan kuat juga Uchiha," Neji sedikit tersenyum sambil mengatur kembali napasnya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke, dan lagi ia menyeringai, "jika aku menjadi raja nanti, kau pasti akan ku jadikan salah satu Panglima besar".

"Dengan kekuatanmu itu, kau ingin menjadi raja? jangan bercanda... " sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Neji lantas tersenyum mengejek. "Kau bahkan lebih lemah dari Itachi-san. Jadi... jangan terlalu berambisi Uchiha manja".

"KAU..." Sasuke geram penuh emosi. Ia benci, sangat benci bila selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakaknya itu." JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGANNYA...!"

Kali ini giliran Neji yang menyeringai puas, merasa usahanya untuk memancing emosi Sasuke berhasil. Ia lantas memasang posisi siaga dan besiap menerima serangan yang mungkin akan segera dilancarkan oleh sang Uchiha.

Tatapan Sasuke berubah dingin dan sangat tajam. Ia lalu mengosentrasikan diri sambil menarik napas dari mulut sedalam-dalamnya.

"FIRE STYLE: ROARING DRAGON...!"

Bersamaan dengan terucapnya kalimat itu, sebuah kobaran api keluar dari hembusan napas yang Sasuke tiup. Api itu melaju dengan cepat kearah Neji yang terbelalak.

'A-api? dia menguasai 2 elemen sekaligus?' Neji berujar dalam hati, ia benar-benar terkejut kali ini. Sangat jarang seorang Knight memiliki 2 elemen sekaligus, kecuali Knight dengan level dan kekuatan tingkat tinggi.

Menghirup napas sejenak, Neji mencoba menenangkan diri. Memusatkan Q-nya pada telapak tangan kanan lalu mengambil ancang-ancang, Neji bersiap mengeluarkan salah satu teknik andalannya.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS, VACUUM PALM..."

Dengan menghentakkan telapak tangan kanannya kedepan, tiba-tiba sebuah tekanan tenaga dalam meluncur deras dan berhasil memadamkan api serangan Sasuke.

"Cih,.." Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram tertahan melihat serangannya berhasil ditahan. Ia lalu kembali menghirup udara dari mulut kemudian ia hembuskan ke atas. Dari dalam mulut Sasuke keluar puluhan bola api kecil lalu terpecah hingga berjumlah ratusan. Api yang tadinya berukuran kecil itu tiba-tiba menjadi besar dan membentuk ratusan burung api yang melayang di udara.

"FIRE STYLE: HUNDRED BIRD'S OF FIRE...!"

Burung-burung api itu meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dari segala arah dan menukik kearah Neji.

"MATILAH KAU HYUUGA...!"

Para penonton terkesima melihat ratusan burung api dari hasil karya Sasuke, termasuk Sakura dan yang lain. Sebenarnya Tenten khawatir akan keadaan Neji, namun ia yakin sang mantan kekasih bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah.

Di sisi lain Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu sambil bertanya pada si penulis cerita, "Sebenarnya yang jadi pemeran utama cerita ini siapa sih? kenapa aku hanya diberi jatah tampil sangat sedikit."

Dan sang penulis pun menjawab, "tenanglah Naruto, pemeran utama biasanya tampil disaat-saat kritis dan penting, jadi... bersabarlah sedikit".

Kembali ke pertarungan. Sasuke menyeringai puas, ia sudah yakin serangannya kali ini akan berhasil. Tapi apa daya, ia harus kembali kecewa disaat.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS, VACUUM WALL PALM...!"

Neji berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil mengeluarkan energi Qi dari semua titik syaraf di tubuhnya dan membentuk seperti pelindung berukuran besar. Burung-burung api itu lantas menabrak lapisan pelindung Neji dan lenyap dalam udara, menyisakan sang Hyuuga yang masih berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Apa hanya itu seranganmu Uchiha? sangat menyedihkan," dan lagi-lagi Neji menyeringai seakan mengejek Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar marah merasa direndahkan. Harga dirinya sangat tinggi hingga tak akan membiarkan siapapun melecehkannya. Kali ini ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, saat Sasuke membuka matanya kembali pola pada mata merahnya berubah dari tiga titik hitam menjadi bintang segi enam. Neji bergidik ngeri saat merasakan dan dapat melihat dengan mata Byakugan, aura hitam pekat menguap dari dalam tubuh sasuke. Dengan mata merah darahnya itu, sang Uchiha menyeringai bak seekor elang yang siap mencengkram mangsanya.

"Kau pasti menyesal..., menyesal telah membuatku marah," kata Sasuke sangat dingin dan menusuk. Ia lalu kembali menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"FIRE ART: BIG BALL DRAGON FIRE...!"

Sebuah bola api berukuran raksasa yang perlahan membentuk kepala Naga meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Neji.  
Neji terbelalak menatap serangan dengan daya hancur sangat besar itu. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan tidak menyangka sang Uchiha akan bertindak sampai sejauh ini.

'Sial..., dia benar-benar berniat membunuhku...!' Neji mundur tiga langkah, lalu mengosentrasikan Qi-nya. Mengambil ancang-ancang ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS, MOUNTAIN CRUSHER...!"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, tekanan energi tenaga dalam berkumpul di telapak tangan Neji. Dan bagaikan sebuah meriam, telapak tangan Neji menembakkan energi itu dengan sangat kuat dan cepat mengarah Naga api yang dilancarkan sasuke.

.

Sementara itu di bagian lain, gadis bermata lavender berjalan tergesa-gesa menembus kerumunan orang, mengabaikan sapaan ramah dan tatapan heran dari para pengguna jalan. Para pelayan setia-nya terus membuntuti dan memanggil si putri agar kembali ke Mension. Sang Hyuuga benar-benar khawatir dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Apalagi setelah menceritakan kejadian yang err... memalukan pada sang kakak. Saat melihat raut muka sang kakak, Hinata yakin seratus persen kalau kakaknya marah besar dan pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada hal-hal yang membuatnya marah. Sang Puteri masih ingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, saat ia dilukai oleh salah satu penduduk. Neji yang mengetahui itu marah besar dan menghajar orang yang telah melukainya hingga hampir mati. Tapi kali ini Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi pada Naruto, ia tidak mau orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta disakiti.

"Hinata-sama, sebaiknya kita kembali ke Mension. Hiashi-sama pasti akan marah bila mengetahui anda keluar tanpa ijin," kata salah satu pelayan.

"A-aku harus secepatnya menemui Naruto-san, a-aku takut kalau N-neji-niisan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya".

Para pelayan itu hanya bisa pasrah menanggapi sifat keras kepala sang Puteri, dan hanya bisa terus mengikuti langkah Hinata. Tiba-tiba telinga Hinata menangkap suara-suara keramaian orang diikuti beberapa suara ledakan dari arah Pasar. Entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak menghinggapinya. Begitu sesampainya di Pasar ia melihat kerumunan penduduk sedang saling berkumpul dan menyorakkan sesuatu.

"AYO NEJI-SAMA, HAJAR DIA...!"

Matanya sedikit melebar saat telinganya menangkap seorang penduduk menyebut nama kakaknya. dengan cepat ia berlari dan menerobos kerumunan orang itu.

"Hinata-sama, jangan kesana...!"

Mengabaikan teriakan para pelayannya, Hinata terus menerobos masuk dan berhasil menembus kerumunan penduduk itu. Mata lavendernya langsung membelalak saat melihat sang kakak sedang berdiri dalam pose menyerang, ia hampir menangis dikala matanya melihat sang pirang terduduk dengan darah membasahi punggungnya dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang.

Walau begitu Hinata salah paham, ia mengira sang kakak sedang mencoba menyerang si pirang. Ia tidak melihat ada Uchiha Sasuke berdiri disana karena tertutupi beberapa ruko serta faktor posisi jalan yang berbentuk seperti huruf ' T ' . Ia lalu berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan kakaknya.

"HENTIKAN NEJI-NII, JANGAN SAKITI DIA... JANGAN SAKITI NARUTO-SAN...!" Hinata menjerit sekuat tenaga dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Neji.

Karena merasa dipanggil, Neji dan Naruto melirik kearah suara, mereka berdua membelalakkan matanya mendapati Hinata berdiri tepat diantara Neji dan Sasuke yang saat itu sudah melepaskan serangan mereka.

Naruto yang menyaksikan peristiwa didepannya itu hanya bisa mematung, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada sensasi aneh yang menjalar angin berhembus entah dari mana membawa debu yang membuatnya sedikit kelilipan. Ia menutup matanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal akibat serpihan debu yang menempel. Dan begitu ia mebuka matanya, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

DEG...

'A-apa-apaan ini?' Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan matanya mendapati kejadian luar biasa yang berhasil tertangkap di indera penglihatannya.

Tiba-tiba 2 serangan besar yang menuju kearah si Puteri Hyuuga itu berhenti seperti direm. Tapi bukan cuma itu saja, semua yang ada disekelilingnya juga berhenti bergerak bagaikan sebuah tayangan video yang sedang di pause. Semua benda atau bahkan orang-orang disekelilingnya seperti menjadi patung. Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepala serta mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berharap peristiwa yang aneh itu hanya ilusi. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada perubahan. Dengan ragu-ragu ia bangun dan berniat bekeliling merasa penasaran.

DEG...

Sensasi aneh itu kembali muncul, rasa hangat dan sejuk secara bersamaan, tubuh penuh energi dan sangat ringan bagai kapas.

DEG... DEG...

Dan lagi-lagi hawa panas yang amat sangat disertai pusing kembali menghampiri. Naruto benjerit sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang merespon teriakannya. Dan detik-detik berikutnya ia sudah kembali di dalam kekosongan tak berujung.

.

"HINATA-SAMA, AWAS...!" para penonton yang hadir berteriak histeris, tak terkecuali kelompok Sakura.

"HINATA... MINGGIR DARI SITU...!" Neji tak kalah histeris melihat adiknya dalam bahaya. Sasuke sendiri malah menyeringai iblis, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Walau begitu, Hinata tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan itu dan tetap berdiri kokoh sambil menutup matanya. Ia tidak menyadari ada bahaya besar menuju kearahnya.

Saat-saat sebelum dua serangan itu mengenai Hinata sang Puteri Hyuuga, para mata yang melihat di detik-detik terakhir hanya bisa pasrah.

BOOOM...

Tapi ada yang aneh. Saat kedua serangan itu saling bertubrukan, tidak terjadi ledakan besar atau kerusakan. Serangan itu malah terlihat seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu. Sakura yang pertama kali menyadari itu menajamkan matanya. Ia samar-samar dapat melihat sesuatu berwarna pirang?. Sakura langsung saja melirik seseorang yang berhubungan erat dengan warna itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Mata Sakura melebar mendapati sosok si pirang yang tadi duduk disampingnya menghilang.

jangan-jangan

"N-na-naruto..." ucap Sakura terbata. Setelah melihat dengan jelas sesosok Naruto berdiri disana sambil merangkul Hinata.

"D-dia menahan serangan itu," kata Tenten yang juga baru menyadarinya. Meski ia pernah melihat aksi si pirang yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari sekarang, tetapi ia tetap saja terkejut.

"Bukan..." giliran Yakumo bersuara, "dia membuat sebuah lingkaran pelindung serta menyerap kedua serangan itu secara bersamaan".

Sasuke dan Neji terkejut dan hanya bisa menganga, melihat serangan ampuh mereka dipatahkan dengan sangat mudah. Sasuke yang sudah bisa mengendalikan diri akhirnya memilih meninggalkan tempat itu, ia sedikit berbalik dan menatap sesosok berambut pink dengan tatapan penuh arti sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik bangunan-bangunan pasar.

Mengabaikan mereka yang masih terkejut, Naruto tersentak kaget mendapati dirinya berdiri ditengah-tengah jalan. Dan lagi-lagi ia kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Walau begitu ia seperti merasakan kehangatan baik jiwa maupun raga. Dan ia harus terkejut bukan main saat mendapati dirinya sedang memeluk dan dipeluk seorang gadis. Ia lalu berniat melepaskan pelukannya.

"T-tetaplah seperti i-ini," si gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata berujar pelan, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan hangat si pirang. Wajahnya yang putih mulus sudah merona hebat.

"B-baiklah H-hinata-san..." Naruto pun hanya bisa pasrah walau sebenarnya ia juga sedikit menyukai situasi ini.

"MENJAUH DARINYA, PRIA MESUM...!" Teriakan Neji menghancurkan momen romantis yang singkat itu. Keduanya pun lantas memisahkan diri. Naruto kembali menegang dan ketakutan, sementara Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang sangat merah itu.

Dengan wajah merah menahan marah, Sang HYuuga sulung mperlahan mendekati si pirang yang terlihat gemetar karena ketakutannya, "Kali ini aku akan..."

"JANGAN SAKITI NARUTO-KUN...!" Neji tersentak saat mendengar Hinata berteriak, baru kali ini hinata berani memotong ucapannya.

"Jangan membela..."

"Naruto-kun tidak bersalah..."

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Neji mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi tegas namun terlihat tersipu secara bersamaan yang dikeluarkan adiknya itu.

"B-bukan N-naruto-kun yang menciumku..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya sejenak membuat yang lain penasaran, "T-tapi aku yang yang yang m-menciumnya duluan..".

1...

2...

3...

BLUSH...

Wajah sang Puteri memerah semerah tomat setelah mengatakan kebohongan itu, di ikuti Si pirang. Sementara Tenten dan ketiga perempuan lainnya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi melongo Neji.

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan Neji-kun. Jadi... kau tidak punya alasan untuk marah pada Naruto," kata Tenten sambil menepuk pundak Neji lalu kembali terkekeh.

"Aku tetap tidak terima karena SI PIRANG MESUM BRENGSEK ini tak menolaknya..." Neji bersikukuh pada perkataannya. Neji tidak bisa mencari alasan lain karena perkataan adiknya tidak pernah bohong, itu yang Neji ketahui.

Neji lalu menarik Hinata untuk pulang. Ia sejenak menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik tajam Naruto.

"Kali ini, aku TERPAKSA memaafkanmu.. PRIA MESUM". kata Neji lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu diiringi puluhan Hyuuga yang senantiasa mengikuti kemanapun Tuan-nya pergi.

"Dan terima kasih, telah menyelamatkan adikku, Naruto..." Naruto sempat mendengar Neji mengatakan itu meski sangat lirih.

"Sama-sama..." balasan Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Setelah robongan Hyuuga itu menghilang dari balik bangunan, Naruto seketika terduduk lemas ditanah sambil mengelus dadanya berkali, merasa lega karena nyawanya bisa terselamatkan. Namun ia kembali tegang saat keempat perempuan yang ia kenal menatap Naruto penuh tanya.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku tau teknik apa yang kau gunakan tadi?" Sakura mengawali pertanyaan.

"Dan teknik yang kau gunakan beberapa hari yang lalu." Tenten menambahkan.

Suasana hening sesaat, Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. Sementara ia melihat Sakura dan yang lain menatapnya penuh tanya.

"hah..." mengeluarkan napas sesaat, Naruto akhirnya memilih jujur saja,"bolehkah aku jujur pada kalian?"  
Keempat perempuan itu saling pandang, bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan si pirang. Mereka hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, aku sendiri juga tidak tau apa yang telah ku lakukan...".

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**ARIGATOU...**

Kepada para pembaca yang sudah berkenan menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjungi fanfiksi saya, MERIVIEWS, MEMFOLLOW, serta MEMFAVORITKAN cerita yang saya buat.

Saya juga minta maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan di dalam cerita saya yang** SANGAT TIDAK JELAS INI.**

Harap maklum, saya belum berpengalaman dalam membuat sebuah cerita yang bagus dan enak untuk di baca...

Mungkin Chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan bagi para pembaca. Entah kenapa imaginasi saya selalu bertolak belakang dengan rancangan dan sketsa yang telah saya rencanakan sebelumnya. Jadi, yang seharusnya ada adegan Neji melawan Naruto, malah Sasuke yang jadi lawan Neji.  
Jadi saya mohon maaf, hehe. Chapter depan, Naruto mulai bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Serta bertemu dengan orang-orang istimewa...

Doakan saya agar terus bisa menulis dan menulis...

Sekian dulu...

**ARIGATOU MINNA...**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN SAYA TUNGGU...**


	9. Chapter 9

Saya hadir kembali...

Meneruskan fanfiksi saya yang mungkin banyak kesalahan yang terkandung didalamnya. Baik disengaja maupun tidak disengaja...  
Mohon maaf kalo keterlambatan update. saya malah awalnya mau HIATUS SEMENTARA bisa fokus sama kerjaan dan puasa. Tapi setelah melihat banyaknya riview dari para pembaca, entah kenapa saya jadi sangat semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini yang mungkin banyak kesalahannya...  
sekedar info...

-Naruto disini tidak mempunyai kekuatan kyuubi/kurama, dengan kata lain kekuatan itu murni ada dalam dirinya, hehe

-Mungkin adegan Romance dalam cerita ini akan sangat sedikit atau bahkan mungkin tidak ada. Alasannya... karena saya tidak mahir alias tidak berpengalaman mengenai sesuatu yang berbau romance-romance. Kalo saya paksain, takut feel-nya malah kurang dapet...

So, saya minta maaf bila pembaca ada yang kecewa...GOMENASAI...

yang terakhir,** SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKANNYA... (TERMASUK SAYA SENDIRI...) **

Selamat Membaca...

* * *

"Beratus-ratus tahun berlangsung peperangan diseluruh dunia menyebabkan jutaan nyawa melayang dari semua pihak. Demi meminimalisir jumlah korban, suatu Kerajaan mengumpulkan orang-orang dengan kemampuan dan keterampilan istimewa yang kemudian melatih mereka cara bertempur. Orang-orang itulah yang pertama kali dijuluki 'Knight', setelah dilatih dengan sangat keras mereka lalu diterjunkan ke medan peperangan. Seorang Knight dapat melumpuhkan atau bahkan membunuh ratusan Prajurit biasa, dan kabar mengenai kehebatan Knight menyebar keseluruh dunia. Untuk mengimbangi kekuatan musuh, Kerajaan-kerajaan di seluruh dunia lalu melakukan hal serupa, dan dengan itu lahirlah Knight-Knight baru.

Akhirnya saat-saat yang ditunggu semua orang datang, peperangan berakhir dengan dibuatnya perjanjian damai serta aliansi antar Kerajaan. Dengan berakhirnya perang, berakhir pula eksistensi para Knight yang kemudian perlahan tenggelam namanya. Untuk menghormati jasa-jasa para Knight yang secara tidak langsung juga turut andil dalam usaha perdamaian, 5 Kerajaan besar membuat sebuah kompetisi besar yang diberi nama GREAT KNIGHT TOURNAMENT".

Sasame mengakhiri cerita singkatnya, ia mendengus kesal mendapati teman-temannya tidak mendengarkan dan sibuk dengan berbagai hidangan yang disediakan oleh tuan rumah. Sementara itu Naruto terilihat memisahkan diri.

'Great Knight Tournament?'

Tanda tanya besar muncul diatas kepala si pirang, ia dari tadi hanya membolak-balikkan selembar kertas dengan gambar seorang pria berpakaian ala gladiator. Ia sebenarnya sedikit menyimak penjelasan Sasame, walau begitu ia tak akan mau peduli dengan hal-hal berbau adu kekuatan. Naruto merasa kapok dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpanya, dan ia tidak akan mau berniat mengalaminya lagi.

Siang ini ia bersama Sakura dan kelima anggota Rookie 12 berada dirumah ayah angkat Yakumo, berkumpul diruang keluarga sambil berbincang-bincang membahas sebuah kompetisi dengan nama Great Knight Tournament itu. Naruto yang memang dari awal tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai ajang itu hanya diam duduk disamping jendela sambil mendengarkan. Sesekali ia melirik kearah luar menikmati indahnya hutan yang kebetulan berada di sisi kanan tidak jauh dari rumah Yakumo. Angin sejuk dari arah hutan berhembus masuk dari celah-celah jendela dan menyapu rambut pirangnya. Kerinduan yang mendalam akan rumah dan keluarganya tiba-tiba datang menghampiri. Ditambah lagi dengan kejadian-kejadian yang sangat aneh yang dialami Naruto, membuatnya serasa ingin sekali pulang ke dunia asal dan kembali menikmati kembali kehidupannya yang normal itu.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto-san?" Suara lembut seorang wanita dewasa menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"T-tidak... tidak ada Kurenai-basan.." ucap Naruto gugup, entah mungkin karena sibuk dalam lamunannya hingga ia tidak menyadari ibu angkat Yakumo, Kurenai Sarutobi duduk disampingnya.

"Begitukah?" wanita berambut panjang itu terkekeh mendapati raut muka lucu si pirang. Kurenai sebenarnya sedikit khawatir melihat Naruto hanya melamun dan memisahkan diri dari gerombolan remaja-remaja yang sejak sejam yang lalu sedikit menghangatkan suasana rumahnya yang sepi karena ditinggal sang kepala keluarga, Asuma Sarutobi pagi tadi yang mendapat panggilan mendadak dari istana.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Naruto lantas berdiri kemudian kembali bergabung bersama yang lain. Meninggalkan sosok Kurenai yang masih menatapnya penuh arti.

'wajah anak itu rasanya mirip dengan seseorang, tapi siapa yah?'

.

.

"Sepertinya peserta turnamen tahun ini kuat-kuat." Kata Sakura, sambil melihat lembaran kertas berisi daftar peserta Great Knight Tournament. "Duo iblis Zabuza dan Haku... Toroi si elemen magnet... Kisame si Monster Hiu... bahkan Darui yang notabene seorang panglima besar di Kerajaan Klouds juga ikut serta".

"Kisame ya... " Idate senyum-senyum sendiri mendengar nama itu, "aku tidak sabar untuk mengalahkannya lagi".

"Jika bukan karena bantuan Yakumo-chan, kau mungkin sudah terbelah jadi dua oleh Samehada milik Kisame, " Tenten berkata sinis menanggapi celoteh Idate.  
Naruto yang baru mendudukkan diri hanya celingak-celinguk tidak jelas, ia hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa tau maksud dari perkataan keenam orang beda gender itu.

"Naruto-nii, apa kau yakin tidak mau mendaftar di kompetisi?"

Naruto sedikit kaget saat Sasame bertanya padanya, dengan kikuk ia menjawab pertanyaan adiknya angkatnya itu, "t-tidak..."

'Aku tidak mau mati muda...' imbuhnya dalam hati.

Sakura menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban si pirang, "sayang sekali, padahal kau punya potensi besar untuk memenangkan turnamen itu".

"Apalagi dengan kekuatan yang kau punya itu..." Lee menambahkan kalimat Sakura.

Semua orang selain Naruto berpendapat sama. walau sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu, kebenaran bahwa Naruto sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 **  
**The Great Knight Tournament, bagian 1 **  
**Berlatih Mengendalikan Diri **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Matahari sangat terik hari ini, si pirang yang sejak beberapa jam lalu berputar-putar sendirian menyusuri wilayah disekitar Kerajaan akhirnya memilih mengistirahatkan diri sejenak. Ia kini berada disebuah taman yang cukup luas, dengan beberapa pohon besar yang rindang, tempat yang sangat cocok untuk berteduh dari panasnya cahaya matahari. Ia memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dan berniat kembali mencari informasi mengenai ilmu perpindahan ruang dan waktu serta informasi mengenai cincin takdir yang saat ini ia pakai. Sudah hampir seluruh perpustakaan di wilayah Kerajaan Hidden Leaf didatangi oleh Naruto semenjak kedatangannya pertama kali di dimensi ini, Terhitung sudah 2 minggu. Tapi hasilnya sia-sia dan nihil.

Naruto hanya bisa menemukan data-data dasar mengenai ilmu pemindahan ruang dan waktu, tidak sampai pada tahapan cara melakukan atau teknik untuk melakukan perpindahan antar dimensi. Ia bahkan tidak menemukan satupun artikel, buku, atau bacaan yang menyinggung soal cincin takdir. Ia jadi ragu, apakah cincin takdir itu memang ada. Jika memang cincin itu tidak ada, lantas bagaimana caranya ia bisa terdampar di dimensi ini.

Pasti ada suatu penyebab atau kekuatan lain, itulah kemungkinan yang muncul dibenak Naruto.

Dengan bekal dan ingatan akan cerita Iruka yang ia dengar, ia beralih mencari informasi mengenai orang-orang yang berhasil melakukan perjalanan ruang dan waktu. Dan dari situ ia berhasil menemukan sedikit data berupa nama-nama serta teknik dan jurus yang mereka gunakan.

Yang pertama adalah Tobirama Senju, seorang Raja terdahulu dari Kerajaan Hidden Leaf, yang kedua adalah Namikaze Minato yang juga merupakan Raja terdahulu dari Kerajaan Hidden Leaf, dan yang terakhir adalah Uchiha Obito, seorang Knight yang juga berasal dari Kerajaan Hidden Leaf.

Sayangnya ketiga orang itu hanya bisa menggunakan teleportasi untuk berpindah dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain, sedikit pengecualian untuk orang yang bernama Uchiha Obito. Memang ia menggunakan kemampuan untuk berpindah ke dimensi lain, tapi dimensi lain itu hanyalah dimensi yang ia buat sendiri dengan bantuan kekuatan istimewa dari klannya. Itupun juga hanya perantara untuk berpindah ke tempat lain sama seperti kedua orang sebelumnya. Naruto makin frustasi dan pesimis setelah tidak dapat menemukan cara untuk kembali ke dunia asal. Dan sepertinya, ia menyerah dan pasrah akan keadaan.

.

.

Naruto duduk bersimpuh dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon rindang sambil mengamati sekitar. Tangan kiri ia jadikan bantal sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buku setebal 5 centi dengan sampul bertuliskan 'Belajar Menjadi Seorang Knight' disertai gambar seorang pemuda berbaju zirah. Naruto merasa tertarik dengan buku itu saat pertama kali melihatnya sewaktu berkunjung kerumah Yakumo pagi tadi, beruntung Yakumo berbaik hati mau meminjaminya.

Naruto berfikir, mungkin ia bisa tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa waktu lalu setelah membaca buku itu. Dengan rasa penasaran cukup tinggi ia lantas membuka sampul buku itu. Dibalik sampul tertera daftar isi dengan puluhan materi.

Bab Pertama: Berlatih Bela Diri

'Tidak perlu, gini-gini kan aku sudah lumayan hebat dalam urusan berkelahi,' pikir Naruto, diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

Bab Kedua: Berlatih Menggunakan Senjata

"Mungkin akan ku baca nanti..."

Bab Ketiga: Berlatih Mengendalikan Qi

"QI?" si pirang mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah membaca kosa kata aneh, "sepertinya ini menarik".

Ia lantas membuka buku tebal itu perlahan untuk mencari topik yang menurutnya menarik itu. "Ketemu..."

Yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah gambar sketsa manusia dengan dikelilingi lima simbol alam. Dengan seksama dan teliti ia membaca kata per kata, dan juga mengamati berbagai gambar sketsa manusia yang sama namun dengan berbagai pose dan warna.

"Disini tertulis, Qi adalah sumber energi dasar yang diperlukan oleh para Knight untuk melakukan berbagai macam serangan. Knight menghasilkan Qi melalui kombinasi dari energi fisik dan energi mental." Naruto hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala sambil mengerutkan keningnya," maksudnya apa sih, benar-benar membingungkan".

Otak Naruto yang pas-pasan hanya bisa meresap beberapa kata saja, walau begitu ia tetap melanjutkan acara membacanya," sekali dibuat, Qi bergerak ke seluruh tubuh dengan cara mirip sirkulasi tubuh. ehmm... jadi mirip jalur peredaran darah".

Sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala Naruto kembali membalik lembar per lembar dan kemudian menemukan topik dengan judul 'Praktek Menghasilkan Qi'. Ide iseng muncul didalam kepala si pirang, setelah membaca beberapa kali panduan-panduan yang tertulis, ia lantas berdiri dan kemudian memasang posisi kuda-kuda sama seperti yang tertera dibuku.

"kosentrasi dan fokuskan semua energi yang ada didalam diri dan juga aura disekitar tubuh," memejamkan matanya lalu Naruto bergumam lirih sambil terus berkosentrasi. Ia sedikit merendahkan badan dan sedikit lebarkan kakinya, kedua tangannya ia posisikan disamping dada sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Begitu membuka matanya, Naruto terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati kedua kepalan tangannya menyala biru seperti api namun menyejukkan.

"Apa ini yang dinamakan energi Qi?" ucap Naruto, ia lalu buru-buru mengambil buku panduan itu lalu kembali dibaca, mengabaikan kedua tangannya yang masih menyala.

"Dengan menambahkan energi Qi pada setiap serangan yang dilancarkan. Maka efek dari serangan itu akan berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dan lebih kuat dari serangan biasa yang tanpa bantuan energi Qi, " setelah membaca kalimat itu, tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan pertempuran 2 orang yang ia lihat 2 hari yang lalu, " jadi ini alasan kenapa si muka cantik dan si rambut pantat ayam bisa bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan kuat. Mereka menambahkan energi Qi pada setiap pergerakan mereka".

Dan lagi sekelebat ide iseng muncul diotak si pirang, ia kembali memposisikan sikap kuda-kuda dan menyeringai aneh, "saatnya mencoba...".  
Mengumpulkan seluruh kekuataannya, Naruto kemudian memukul sekuat tenaga pohon besar yang jadi sandarannya itu.

BUAKK...

1 detik...

Hening

2 detik...

Tidak terjadi apa-apa

3 detik...

Hanya ada suara burung berkicauan

10 detik kemudian...

"AAARRGGHH... TANGANKUUU...!"

Naruto teriak histeris kesakitan disertai guling-guling tidak jelas seraya memegang tangan kanannya yang bengkak, ia menyumpah serapah kepada entah siapa itu lalu melempar buku setebal 5 centi sembarang tempat," BUKU PANDUAN SIALAN...!"

"HAHAHAAA..."

Suara tawa seseorang menghentikan aktivitas lebay si pirang, Naruto memicingkan mata sengit sambil mencari asal suara itu. Matanya menanangkap sesosok pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang bersandar di salah satu pohon cukup besar. Deathglare tajam Naruto kirim ke orang itu sambil perlahan mendekatinya. Urat segi enam sudah tercetak jelas di dahi Naruto saat melihat kakek itu terus saja diatas penderitaannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan kakek tua?" sinis Naruto.

"Tidak ada,.. kau tadi melupakan 1 tahap akhir sebelum melakukan serangan," sang kakek memasang muka santai, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pena dari kantong baju yang ia pakai dan menulis suatu kalimat sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kompresikan atau pusatkan Qi yang telah dikumpulkan pada satu titik".

"?" Naruto yang tadinya berniat marah-marah seketika memasang wajah polos nan lugu. Alasannya...? tentu saja kalimat yang dilontarkan kakek itu yang hanya lewat telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan tanpa ada yang meresap kedalam otak.

'Benar apa yang dikatakan Iruka, anak ini sangat amat bodoh' kakek itu sweatdrop melihat ekspresi polos Naruto. Kakek itu kembali memasukkan buku dan penanya. "kompresikan atau fokuskan Qi yang telah kau kumpulkan pada satu titik. Misalnya, saat kau akan menyerang dengan tangan kanan, fokuskan dan kompresikan Qi-mu pada tangan kanan untuk menambah daya serang, contohnya..."

Kakek itu kosentrasi sejenak, beberapa detik kemudian muncul aura biru mirip api yang menyala di seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu secara perlahan energi itu terkumpul pada tangan kanannya.

"Setelah semua energi terkompresi, baru lakukan serangan," kakek berambut putih itu lantas memukul pohon besar yang tadi jadi sandarannya.

BUAAK...

"W-wow..." Naruto hanya bisa melongo melihat pohon yang kakek itu pukul berlubang, matanya berbinar-binar takjub.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Kuning."

"H-ha'i..." dengan semangat 45', Naruto mempraktekkan apa yang telah diajarkan kakek itu. Beberapa detik kosentrasi, tubuh Naruto terlihat menyala seperti kobaran api diseluruh celah tubuhnya.

DEG...

Naruto langsung membuka mata saat merasakan hangat dan sejuk secara bersamaan, persis dengan apa yang ia alami beberapa waktu lalu. Namun Naruto kembali berkosentrasi sambil mencoba mengkompresi dan memusatkan energi yang telah ia kumpulkan pada 1 titik, mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu.

'Kali ini, anak itu pasti bisa melakukannya,' gumam kakek itu dalam hati.  
Niat kakek itu untuk kembali menulis terhenti saat tiba-tiba merasa tekanan udara disekitarnya menurun drastis dan sangat menyesakkan. Tubuhnya terasa sulit digerakkan, seakan dihimpit oleh batu besar. Dengan sedikit memaksa, ia mencari sumber kekuatan yang sangat kuat.

'A-APA APAAN ITU...' kakek itu terkejut bukan main dan hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati, mendapati tekanan energi yang sangat kuat itu berasal dari si pirang alias Naruto. Ia melihat jelas tubuh Naruto seperti dikelilingi aura biru bening yang luar biasa kuat. Raut muka terkejutnya berubah menjadi panik melihat tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat seperti menahan sakit. 'Tubuh anak itu pasti tidak akan kuat menahan beban energi sebesar itu. Aku harus menghentikannya...'.

Merapal dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra serta memaksakan diri mendekati Naruto, kakek itu lalu memukul perut si pirang dengan menggunakan kelima jari tangan kanan yang sudah menyala biru. Naruto yang merasakan perutnya dihantam oleh sesuatu tentu saja kaget hingga membuat kosentrasinya buyar.

"K-kenapa kau memukulku ?"

"Apa yang baru saja mau kau lakukan, pirang?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, kakek itu malah balik tanya disertai tatapan setajam silet.

Naruto hanya garuk-garuk kepala dan tersenyum lemah, " aku berpikir... kalau kita cuma mengompresi energi hanya pada satu bagian tubuh saja, otomatis bagian tubuh yang lain akan jadi lemah. J-jadi... ku putuskan untuk m-mengemompresikan energi yang terkumpul ke seluruh titik tubuh agar seimbang. A-apa aku salah ya?"

"Pemikiranmu malah sangat tepat, hanya saja... tubuhmu tidak akan kuat menahan tekanan energi yang besar secara bersamaan. Butuh latihan yang sangat keras dan panjang untuk bisa mengontrol energi Qi ke seluruh tubuh." Kakek itu terlihat berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Oi oi Ojiisan... bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu?"

"Jiraiya.. "balas kakek itu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia sedikit menambahkan ucapannya, "besok, datanglah kesini lagi... aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu yang menarik". Kakek yang bernama Jiraiya itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Sesuai yang dikatakan kakek itu, Naruto sudah berada ditaman menunggu dengan antusias. Ia merasa penasaran, kira-kira apa yang akan diajarkan Jiraiya padanya. Beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya kakek itu muncul dengan membawa sebuah gulungan besar.

"Ikuti aku... kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Kata kakek itu, dibalas anggukan Naruto.

Mereka lalu berjalan menyusuri pemukiman, melewati tembok perbatasan, dan akhirnya setelah hampir sejam berjalan mereka tiba di suatu tempat. Sebuah air terjun dengan tinggi 15 meter yang berada di sebuah lembah dekat perbatasan Kerajaan Hidden Leaf. Pertama kali memijakkan kaki ditempat itu, Naruto seperti merasakan sensasi aneh namun terasa familiar seolah-olah ia pernah ke tempat ini. Naruto buru-buru menepis perasaan aneh itu, ia lalu memandangi Jiraya yang berada di sampingnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini Jiisan?"

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Sensei.."

"Eehh...?" meski terpaksa Naruto akhirnya menuruti perintah kakek berambut putih itu, "yeah.. baiklah, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini 'SENSEI'?... kemarin kau bilang ingin mengajariku sesuatu".

"Sekarang buka bajumu dan berendamlah di air terjun itu. jangan membantah karena itu adalah salah satu tahap untuk memulai latihannya".

Naruto sebenarnya ingin protes, tapi karena kakek itu bilang begitu, dengan terpaksa ia menurut. Si pirang kini sudah merendamkan diri di kolam air terjun, hanya kepalanya saja yang tidak terkena air karena dalamnya kolam air itu hanya sebatas lehernya saja. Suhu super dingin langsung menusuk tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang, ia hanya bisa merengut kesal.

"Nah... sekarang kosentrasi dan pusatkan energi yang ada didalam diri dan aura disekitar tubuhmu, jangan mencoba untuk mengompresikan energimu. Kau hanya perlu memusatkan diri, biarkan energi-energi itu mengalir secara teratur keseluruh syaraf dan titik vital tubuhmu..." Jiraiya memberi instruksi pada Naruto. Ia juga terlihat melakukan meditasi sambil tetap mengawasi si pirang dari daratan. "Jangan pernah mencoba keluar dari air sebelum ku perintahkan".

Meski ogah-ogahan, Naruto tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Jiraiya. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan mencoba memusatkan pikiran serta mengosentrasikan diri. Waktu terus bergulir dan berlalu dalam keheningan, bahkan Naruto menyadari dirinya sudah berendam di dalam air selama 6 jam. Mungkin karena ia terlalu fokus dan kosentrasi hingga tak menyadari sebuah kerikil kecil melayang dan mengenai kepalanya.

"Waktu berendammu sudah selesai, keluarlah..." kata Jiraiya yang terlihat duduk bersandar di tebing kembah, "apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, Naruto?"

"Aku merasa..." Naruto yang sudah keluar dari air sedikit tertekun dengan perubahan pada dirinya sendiri, " aku merasa sangat ringan seperti kapas namun juga sangat kuat bertenaga, tubuhku terasa hangat dan sejuk bersamaan".

DEG... DEG... DEG...

'ringan seperti kapas... kuat bertenaga... hangat dan sejuk secara bersamaan' kata itu tiba-tiba berputar di pikiran Naruto, memori ingatannya kembali berputar mengingatkannya akan perasaan-perasaan yang sama beberapa waktu silam.

"Perasaan-perasaan itu akan kau dapat setelah kau berhasil menyatukan dan mengaliri Qi-mu kedalam aliran darah dan aliran syaraf secara permanen. Alasan aku menyuruhmu berendam di air adalah untuk membuat tubuhmu tetap dalam kondisi stabil selama proses penyatuan energi Qi yang kau kumpulkan tadi." Naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan Jiraiya, dan ia semakin terkejut saat Jiraiya menambahkan kalimatnya. "Dan rasa panas seperti terbakar api serta pusing luar biasa yang kau alami setelahnya, itu karena tubuhmu tidak kuat menahan beban dan tekanan sangat besar akibat aliran energi Qi yang mencoba menyatu dalam tubuhmu..."

'Jadi itu alasanya kenapa perasaan-perasaan itu muncul.' pikir Naruto, raasa penasarannya terjawab sudah.

"Sekarang, pukul tebing ini" Jiraiya menepuk-nepuk dinding batu disampingnya mengisyaratkan Naruto, ia sedikit kemudian menyingkir " jangan ragu.."

Menuruti apa yang diperintahkan gurunya, Naruto perlahan berkosentrasi diri,"baiklah, aku siap"

'Pusatkan pikiran dan kumpulkan energi...' Naruto mengambil posisi kuda-kuda. Tanpa disadari mata Naruto berubah warna menjadi ungu jernih dengan pola seperti riak air. Jiraiya yang melihat itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya terkejut bukan main.

'Kompresikan dan fokuskan energi pada satu titik... ' Tubuh si pirang menyala biru.

'Lalu SERANG...'

BUAKKK...

DUAAAR...

Dinding batu yang Naruto pukul seketika hancur meninggalkan lubang besar dan dalam. Naruto mengerjapkan mata takjub dengan aksinya sendiri.

"YEIIY... BERHASIL... BERHASIL... BERHASIL... HOREEE..."si pirang lompat-lompat tidak jelas kesana-kemari.

"dasar anak aneh." Jiraiya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto, ia memutar bola matanya bosan sambil bersuara cukup keras, "tahap selanjutnya adalah menggunakan energi Qi sebagai serangan langsung".

"Eeh, masih ada lagi ya... apa aku harus kembali berendam, Sensei?" dan seperti biasa Naruto memasang wajah polosnya.

"Tidak perlu... tahap yang satu ini sedikit sulit. Sama seperti proses pengendalian Qi, namun yang berbeda adalah kau tidak mengompresikan energimu ke dalam tubuh, tapi mengompresikan atau memusatkan Qi-mu kedalam bentuk tersendiri, contohnya..."

Jiraiya lalu mempraktekkannya pada si pirang, ia bekosentrasi sejenak sambil mengumpulkan Qi kemudian mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya. Detik berikutnya sebuah bola berwarna biru terbentuk dari telapak tangan jiraiya dan melempar bola itu ke kolam air terjun.

BOOMMM...

DUARRR...

Bola itu meledak meski hanya ledakan kecil, namun itu sudah cukup membuat si pirang takjub bukan main.

"T-tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat serangan seperti itu." Naruto memasang pose berpikir, "aku ingat... seseorang bernama Hyuuga Neji pernah melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja berbeda dari yang Sensei ajarkan tadi".

'Dan sepertinya aku juga pernah melakukannya, walau secara tidak sadar...' imbuh Naruto dalam hati.

"Tentu saja, setiap orang mempunyai jurus dan teknik yang berbeda serta fariasi serangan yang berbeda pula... "jelas Jiraiya, si pirang hanya ber'oh'ria.

Naruto lalu mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang diajarkan padanya, semangat 45'nya kembali berkobar. Walau berkali-kali ia mencoba dan gagal, ia tetap tidak menyerah dan terus berusaha. Jiraiya sedikit tertegun melihat kesungguhan Naruto, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan tingkah Naruto. Jiraiya yang sedikit bosan akhirnya memutuskan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur sejenak dan membiarkan si pirang berlatih sendirian.

.

Tanpa terasa matahari sudah berada di ujung barat, menandakan sebentar lagi malam akan datang. Jiraiya yang sudah puas dan kenyang dengan acara tidurnya memilih bangun dan mencoba mengecek latihan murid dadakannya itu. Matanya melotot mendapati tempat yang tadinya terdapat sebuah air terjun yang cukup tinggi, indah, dan menteramkan hati telah berubah menjadi gersang dengan banyaknya lubang besar dimana-mana. Ia lantas menelusuri tempat gersang itu untuk mencari sosok si pirang. Dan lagi-lagi matanya dibuat melebar mendapati sebuah lubang dengan ukuran yang sangat besar dan dalam, tak lupa sesosok yang ia cari juga berada didalam lubang itu. Sambil tersenyum bangga, Jiraiya perlahan meninggalkan tempat yang acak-acakan itu meninggalkan Naruto yang tergeletak pingsan karena kelelahan setelah berlatih sangat keras.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku sudah melatih agar ia dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya ." Jiraiya berkata lirih pada sesosok makhluk yang terlihat mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Arigatou, Jiraiya-sama..." balas sosok itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka dan benar-benar terkejut, dia menguasai salah satu dari tiga kemampuan legendaris, Rinnegan.." Jiraiya perlahan menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghadap sosok itu.

"Jadi..." Sambil mengeluarkan aura dinginnya, Jiraiya menatap tajam sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu," Bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya, serinci dan sedetail mungkin... Mizuki-san?"

"H-hai, Jiraiya-sama...".

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, menguap lebar lalu perlahan mendudukkan diri. Mungkin karena tertidur (bisa dikatakan pingsan) terlalu lelap hingga tak menyadari hari sudah menjelang malam. lemas letih lesu dan lapar ia rasakan saat ini. Dengan sisa tenaga Naruto bangkit dan merangkak naik dari dalam lubang yang ia buat. Naruto tersentak kaget di saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang cukup mengenaskan.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat tadi, " Naruto hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala dan nyengir tanpa dosa sambil mengedarkan matanya, "Jiraiya-sensei kemana?"  
Pertanyaan mendasar muncul dibenak Naruto, sejak kapan dan darimana kekuatan besar yang sekarang ia miliki? seakan dengan tiba-tiba ia mempunyai kekuatan itu

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau bisa mempunyai kekuatan sehebat itu." Sesosok pemuda berambut putih muncl dari dalam bayangan malam. Naruto melebarkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

"M-MIZUKI-SENSEI..."

"Hei... jangan melihatku sebegitunya, seolah-olah aku ini bukan manusia." Mizuki tersenyum (lebih tepatnya nyengir) sambil garuk-garuk kepala,"aah... aku lupa, aku kan memang bukan manusia... fufufufuu".

"J-jadi kau ini... "

"Yah, ini memang aku.. Dan maaf soal kemarin, aku tanpa izin masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarmu". Mengabaikan perubahan raut muka si pirang, Mizuki lantas berjalan membelakangi Naruto, sambil melambaikan tangan mengisyaratkan si pirang untuk mengikutinya.  
Mereka berjalan melewati pepohonan tinggi, sedikit naik ke dataran tinggi hingga sampai disebuah bukit. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus kencang dari berbagai sisi. Langit malam terlihat begitu dekat bila dilihat dari ketinggian 50 meter dengan cahaya bulan dan bintang sebagai penerangan.

"5000 tahun yang lalu, terlahir seorang dengan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa. Ia dijuluki Sage Of Six Path, sang penerang jalan. Impiannya adalah mengakhiri kegelapan yang saat itu menyelimuti dunia, Dan pada akhirnya usahanya berhasil setelah berperang hampir 2000 tahun lamanya. Sayang, ia harus kehilangan nyawa sebelum sempat mencicipi buah keberhasilannya".

"Memangnya ada orang dengan umur yang setua itu?" Naruto memotong cerita Mizuki dengan pertanyaan polosnya.

Mizuki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum tipis dalam berbagai arti lalu melirik Naruto, " kau lupa ya... ini dunia yang berbeda dengan duniamu, segala sesuatu yang menurutmu atau orang-orang diduniamu mustahil, terjadi disini".

'Aah, benar juga ya... ini kan dunia fantasi," pikir Naruto.  
Mengambil napas panjang, Mizuki kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan saat kegelapan kembali menyelimuti 500 tahun yang lalu, seseorang dengan kekuatan hampir sama muncul dan dengan impian yang sama yaitu melenyapkan kegelapan yang menguasai dunia. Dan usahanya juga berhasil meski ia juga harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Lalu, apa hubunganku serta kekuatanku dengan orang-orang yang kau ceritakan tadi, Sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Sangat berhubungan." Menatap langit yang cerah, Mizuki terlihat mengukir senyuman di wajahnya, "apa kau pernah dengar istilah Reinkarnasi, Naruto?"

"Reinkarnasi?" Muka Naruto terlihat bingung, ia mencoba mengingat arti dari kata itu." kalau tidak salah istilah yang mengemukakan bahwa seseorang yang telah mati akan dilahirkan kembali dalam bentuk kehidupan lain".

"Kau mau bilang kalau aku ini adalah...".

"Tepat sekali. Itulah mengapa kau bisa mempunyai kekuatan sehebat itu." Mizuki menyeringai mendapati ekspresi terkejut Naruto. Ia lantas mengedarkan pandangannya pada pemandangan yang ada dibawah bukit. Terlihat bangunan Istana yang dikelilingi beberapa Mension serta rumah-rumah penduduk yang tertata rapi, sangat indah bila dipandang dari atas bukit. Ia lantas mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah pemukiman sambil berkata "lihatlah... betapa indah, tentram dan damai Kerajaan itu. Namun mereka tidak tahu, bahwa 45 hari dari sekarang... kegelapan akan kembali menguasai dunia".

Mizuki lalu membalikkan badan seraya menatap Naruto dengan sorotan penuh harapan," hanya kau... reinkarnasi dari sang Sage, yang mampu menghentikannya...".

"EEEEEEHHH...!" Naruto syok berat mendengar kalimat itu, "t-ta-tapi..."  
Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan sanggahannya, Mizuki sudah memotong ucapan si pirang, "hanya kau..."

Angin sejuk berhembus menerpa dua sosok yang berdiri di bukit itu. Bulan, bintang, langit, dan bumi menjadi pelengkap indahnya malam itu.

"Nasib dunia ini, berada ditanganmu.."

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH...!"

* * *

Okeh...

Mungkin chapter ini yang paling SANGAT TIDAK JELAS...

Saya mohon maaf kalo para pembaca mungkin ada yang tidak paham dengan arti dan maksud tulisan saya diatas. Jujur, saya sendiri juga tidak paham dengan apa yang saya tulis, hehe... (tangan saya bergerak sesuai dengan imajinasi saya).

Mengenai penjelasan Q, mirip seperti pengertian cakra. hanya namanya saja yang saya ganti. hehe...

Terima kasih buat para pembaca sekalian...

**ARIGATOU MINNA... **

**SARAN DAN KRITIK DITUNGGU... **


	10. Chapter 10

Saya hadir kembali...

Saya harus menempuh jarak ribuan mil jauhnya selama berbulan-bulan untuk menemukan kembali imajinasi saya yang sempat kabur tertiup angin (sepertinya saya terlalu berlebihan).

Adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fic saya yang sangat jauh dari kata sempurna ini?

Saya hanya bisa membungkukkan badan sambil meminta maaf karena terlalu lama tersesat dijalan yang bernama 'kekurangan imajinasi'.

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang mau menilik karya saya. Dan maaf karena tidak dapa membalas riview kalian, keterbatasan peralatan yang membuat saya sulit untuk membalasnya (saya hanya punya seperangkat HP jadul serta 2 buah jari jempol sebagai perlengkapan untuk menulis cerita ini. Tak lupa sebuah akun Facebook sebagai perantara penulisan fic).

Sekedar informasi:

perbedaan Elementer dan Witch.

Untuk tipe Elementer, saat menggunakan jurus atau teknik, ia akan mengawali tekniknya dengan kata elemen yang ia gunakan. Seperti :

**FIRE STYLE: CLOWS FLAME...**

Sedangkan tipe Witch akan langsung mengucapkan nama jurus atau teknik tanpa awalan kata salah satu 5 elemen. Seperti:

**BULLET BOMB...**

semoga kalian paham dan jelas.

Langsung saja, selamat membaca...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Dream Worlds  
**

**By : Awitway A.M  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy**

**Main Pair : Naruto U  
**

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin...**

**abal-abal, tidak jelas, jelek, banyak TYPO, ide pasaran, membosankan, terlalu pendek, aneh dan banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya.**

**please, forgive me...**

* * *

'Hah, sial... sial... sial...!'

Menggerutu dalam hati, itulah yang hanya bisa dilakukan sang pemeran utama. Sebuah gunung seperti bersandar dibahunya saat kembali mengingat percakapan semalam.

Kedamaian dunia berada ditangannya?... sungguh sangat menggelikan. Dia bukanlah seorang Power Rangers, Kamen Rider, dan bukan Ultraman yang bertugas menjaga perdamaian dan keamanan dunia ( sangat jelas tokoh-tokoh yang tadi disebut hanyalah sebuah fiksi ) jadi ia mencoba melupakan perkataan si Guru Fisikanya itu. Tapi, bukan itu masalah utamanya. Yang paling membuatnya gelisah adalah sebuah kenyataan dimana dirinya sudah terdaftar resmi sebagai peserta Great Knight Tournament. Dan orang yang telah mendaftarkannya tak lain adalah sang Guru Fisika tanpa persetujuan dari si pirang.

What the...

Kepalanya langsung terasa pusing saat membayangkan dirinya akan dicincang habis oleh para petarung yang haus darah.

'Kami-sama... cobaan apa lagi yang engkau berikan kepada hambamu yang lemah dan tidak berdaya ini?'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Great Knight Tournament, bagian 2**

**Awal Yang Baru  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Naruto-nii..."

Sasame berlari menuju kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang disekitar padang rumput yang biasa dijadikan kelompok Rookie 12 berlatih. Naruto hanya memasang muka kesal lalu menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Bagaimana tidak kesal, matahari saja belum nongol saat Sasame mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan lantas menyeret Naruto, membawanya ketempat biasa Rookie 12 berkumpul.

"Naruto-nii... hah... hah... ayo hah... kita berlatih hah... hah... bersama." Sasame berkata sambil sedikit mengap-mengap. Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahansambil mengelap keringat didahinya, kemudian mengambil dan meminum segelas air yang ada di samping naruto duduk.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Naruto menjawab sekenanya yang dibalas 'oh' oleh Sasame

Naruto memang saat ini sedang merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa akibat latihan dadakan yang ia lakukan selama 2 minggu terakhir bersama Jiraiya guru barunya (tak lupa Mizuki yang selalu muncul di berbagai kesempatan dengan segala cerita bawaannya yang membuat Naruto ingin cepat-cepat pulang kampung), mungkin karena terlalu memaksakan diri dan juga tanpa persiapan yang matang. Alasan yang paling kuat Naruto tidak ikut bergabung, tentu saja karena Naruto melihat betapa mengerikannya latihan yang saat ini teman-teman barunya itu lakukan. Saat melihat Sakura yang menyerang Lee hingga terpental puluhan meter, Tenten yang menghujani Idate dengan bermacam benda super mengerikan, dan berbagai macam bentuk latihan... oh... Mungkin Naruto bisa menyebutnya sebagai adegan kekerasan fatal yang sudah pasti disensor serta diberi label 'khusus dewasa'. Mengabaikan Sasame yang terus menatapnya disertai ekspresi imut dan manis, Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya.

.

Lee mengibarkan baju hijau super ketatnya tanda menyerah, ia hanya bisa menghela napas lelah setelah menerima pukulan Sakura. Beruntung ia dibekali dengan tubuh yang kekuatannya sama seperti baja sehingga bisa mengurangi efek cidera. Mata bulatnya melirik Idate dan Tenten yang keadaannya mengenaskan. Dengan baju sobek disana-sini serta beberapa luka sayatan benda tajam di seluruh tubuhnya, Hanya Yakumo yang kelihatan baik-baik saja karena ia hanya bertugas mengawasi jalannya proses latihan. Mungkin bisa diakui kalau latihan yang mereka berenam lakukan tergolong sangat ekstrim dan beresiko tinggi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka harus terus berlatih dan berlatih sekeras mungkin agar bisa memenangkan Turnamen itu (meski prosentase kemenangan mereka kecil, mengingat peserta yang mengikuti GKT memiliki kemampuan sekelas Knight level tinggi).

"Minna... kita istirahat dulu...!"

Sakura bersuara cukup keras. Ia sedikit tersenyum simpul melihat Lee mengibarkan baju hijau super ketatnya karena kelelahan, meski tak dipungkiri ia juga sangat lelah dan beberapa lebam di bagian tubuhnya. Matahari sudah berada diatas ubun-ubun yang mengharuskan mereka menghentikan proses latihan. Sakura mengedarkan matanya mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat . Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat melihat Yakumo berdiri terpaku sambil menatap intens Si pirang yang sedang asyik membaca buku ditemani oleh Sasame.

"Yakumo, kenapa kau memandangi Naruto seperti itu?" dengan tersenyum jahil, Sakura perlahan mendekati Perempuan berambut indigo itu. "Ah... aku tau, kau menyukainya ya?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja, tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahi lebarnya kini malah khawatir.

"Yakumo..."

"Dulu aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa merasakan adanya energi Qi yang mengalir dari tubuh Naruto-san. Tapi sekarang aku bisa merasakannya". Gumam Yakumo lirih namun bisa didengar oleh orang didekatnya. Tatapan Yakumo semakin intens an penuh selidik, "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Yakumo...?" ekspesi Sakura berubah jadi sangat ingin tau.

Yakumo sudah membuka mulutnya dan berniat memberitahu alasan ia menatap intens si pirang, Sebelum ia tiba-tiba merasakan ada suatu energi mendekat dari arah timur. Dan benar saja, dari arah timur terlihat 2 orang sedang mendekat kearah Rookie 12 berlatih dengan ciri-ciri satu pria dengan perban yang menutupi bagian hidung dan mulutnya serta sebuah pedang berukuran cukup besar bersandar dipunggungnya, dan seorang perempuan dengan kulit putih serta rambut hitam panjangnya. Yakumo dan Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika dapat mengenali 2 orang yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Zabuza-san..."

"Haku-nee..."

.

.

Hampir semua isi buku dengan ketebalan 5 cm yang ia baca sudah berhasil dipahami dan dipraktekkan dengan hasil lumayan, benar-benar menakjubkan untuk orang sekelas Naruto. Berterima kasihlah kepada Jiraiya dan Mizuki yang dengan suka rela mau menjelaskan serta mendemonstrasikan secara langsung kepada Naruto apa yang ada didalam isi buku itu. Menghela napas sejenak, ia pun menutup buku panduan yang sejak 3 am lalu ia baca sambil melirik Sasame yang sedang asyik memakan cemilan. Berkat pengetahuan yang di dapat dari buku itu, Naruto dapat mengetahui fakta bahwa Knight dibagi menjadi 3 kategori. Yaitu tipe petarung atau **'****Fighter'**, tipe penyihir atau **'****Witch'** dan terakhir tipe** 'elementer'**.

**'Fighter atau Petarung'**, Knight dengan tipe ini sangat mengandalkan kemampuan fisik untuk melakukan serangan dan pertahanan. Mereka biasanya hanya menggunakan sedikit energi Qi dalam setiap pertarungan. Para Knight dengan tipe ini juga sangat ahli dalam menggunakan berbagai macam bentuk senjata. Walau begitu, perlu di waspadai karena serangan tipe Petarung berdampak besar karena memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan fisik yang lebih dibandingkan tipe lain, terlebih jika mereka menambah energi Qi pada serangan yang dilancarkan maka akan dapat menimbulkan kerusakan cukup fatal. Hampir seluruh Knight membelajari tipe ini meski tak sekuat Fighter murni. Salah satu contoh Knight dengan tipe Fighter adalah Sakura, tenten dan Lee.

**'Elementer'**, Knight dengan tipe ini dapat mengendalikan salah satu atau lebih dari kelima elemen alam, yaitu air, api, angin, tanah, dan petir. Tipe Elementer mengkolaborasikan Qi dalam jumlah menengah hingga besar untuk memanipulasi elemen alam sebagai penyerangan dan pertahanan. hampir sebagian besar Knight didunia bertipe Elementer. Salah satu contoh Knight dengan tipe Elementer adalah Uchiha Sasuke dengan elemen api dan petir, Hyuuga Neji dengan Elemen angin, serta Idate dengan elemen angin. Para Knight dengan level tinggi bisa menggunakan lebih dari satu elemen (contohnya Uchiha Sasuke).

**'Witch atau penyihir (Magic)'**, Sangat jarang Knight dengan tipe ini. Karena hanya Knight dengan kemampuan istimewa yang mungkin didapat sejak lahir atau dari keturunan dapat menguasai tipe penyihir. mereka bisa menggunakan energi supernatural,energi spiritual, energi mistis serta 5 elemen dasar meski tak sekuat Knight tipe Elementer, bahkan ada yang dapat menyatukan dua elemen alam atau lebih sebagai media penyerangan atau bertahan, hal yang mustahil dapat dilakukan oleh Knight dengan tipe Elementer. Salah satu contoh Knight dengan tipe ini yaitu Yakumo yang dapat membuat dinding ilusi sebagai pertahanan, Sasame dengan kemampuan penyembuhan, serta Haku yang dapat menggunakan unsur es.

Selain 3 klasifikasi tersebut ada 3 kekuatan yang sangat ternama. **Sharingan**, **Byakugan**, dan **Rinnegan** merupakan 3 kekuatan legendaris dengan berbagai macam keunikannya, hanya keturunan dan orang-orang yang terpilih yang dapat mengendalikan 3 kemampuan tersebut. Dan banyak lagi yang Naruto pelajari dari dalam buku itu seperti teknik penyegelan, teknik pemanggilan dengan mengggunakan kontrak darah, dan masih banyak lagi (saya selaku penulis terlalu pusing untuk menjelaskan secara rinci).

Naruto kini bersandar pada pohon yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk berteduh, matanya senantiasa memandang ke langit siang yang terlihat cukup cerah hari ini. Ia berniat beranjak pergi sebelum melihat dua orang yang asing baginya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Sakura dan Yakumo, Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang cukup keras dibarengi suara Lembut tawa Yakumo. Mengangkat bahu sejenak, Naruto lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tempat latihan Rookie 12 untuk mencari makan karena perutnya sudah bersuara minta diisi.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Zabuza-san." Sakura tersenyum ramah seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas oleh pria yang dipanggil Zabuza itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Haku-nee..." Yakumo tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memeluk wanita yang kulitnya sama-sama berwarna putih pucat itu. Mungkin karena sangat rindu, "Kenapa kau jarang sekali mengunjungiku...?"

"Aku minta maaf Yakumo-chan, kami sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sebagai Knight Hunters kami selalu berpindah tempat dari satu negara ke negara lain." Yang bernama Haku sedikit tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus rambut perempuan yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya itu. " Benarkan Zabuza-kun?"

Zabuza hanya mengangguk, Wajahnya langsung berubah serius. "Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian".

Semua mata langsung menatap kearah Zabuza, Lee yang baru bergabung kemudian bertanya. "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Zabuza-san?"

Mengedarkan pandangan untuk memastikan semua orang sudah berkumpul (Tenten dan Idate beberapa detik kemudian bergabung) Zabuza pun kemudian berbicara, "Ini mengenai munculnya Monster yang cukup sering selama 6 bulan terakhir. Dalam kurun waktu itu, hampir setiap minggu monster-monster bermunculan di berbagai Kerajaan. Kami para Knight Hunters tentu saja cukup kerepotan. Terlebih ada beberapa monster yang kekuatannya setara dengan Knight level tinggi ".

"S-sesering itukah?" Idate bergidik ngeri. Sangat aneh tentunya, mengingat biasanya para monster hanya akan keluar berkeliaran sebulan sekali. "Sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu kami juga menghadapi serangan dari para monster, dan benar seperti yang Zabuza-san katakan... diantaranya memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa".

"Yang ku dengar, kemunculan para monster itu berhubungan dengan hilangnya patung terkutuk yang dijaga oleh para Damiyo". Idate, Lee, Tenten, dan Sasame hanya memasang wajah bingung tidak paham dengan yang Zabuza katakan. Kecuali Yakumo dan Sakura yang sudah mengetahui sejarah mengenai patung itu, walau hanya dasarnya saja.

"hmm..." memasang pose berpikir, Sakura mencoba mengingat semua informasi yang pernah masuk ke memori otaknya "apa yang dimaksud Zabuza-san itu patung Tobi. Yang katanya menurut legenda terdapat roh hitam pembawa bencana".

Mengangguk sekilas, Zabuza kemudian mengeluarkan kata yang membuat semua pendengar bergidik ngeri, "bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa tak lama lagi akan terjadi perang besar".

Tidak mau suasana berubah menjadi semakin aneh, Zabuza lalu mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Matanya lalu sedikit menyipit saat melihat suatu objek yang berwarna pirang yang berada disamping pohon. "Apa dia anggota baru kalian?"

"Masih calon, Zabuza-san", jawab Sakura sambil melirik kearah pandangan Zabuza.

Sementara Sasame yang melihat objek pirang itu semakin menjauh dari area tempat berlatih Rookie 12 meneriakkan kata 'Mau kemana Naruto-nii?' dan dibalas 'Mau mencari makan' oleh si pirang sambil berlalu dan menghilang dari pandangan. Sasame penasaran dengan sikap aneh kakak angkatnya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Kakaknya selalu menghilang setiap pertengahan hari dan akan kembali pulang larut malam dengan keadaan yang cukup menghawatirkan, dengan wajah yang kusut dan terlihat sangat kelelahan disertai penampilan yang berantakan. Tapi setiap ditanya, Kakaknya itu hanya menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama yaitu berlatih.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami pastikan." Zabuza memandang Haku kemudian menggandeng tangannya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelima bocah itu. Tapi sebelum itu ia kembali menambahkan, "di Turnamen nanti, kami tidak akan segan kepada kalian".

Mereka berlima melambaikan tangan kearah Zabuza dan Haku yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan dengan senyum penuh keyakinan.

"Kami juga, akan berjuang sekuat tenaga...".

.

.

"Apa kau siap, Naruto?"

"H'AII..." Memposisikan tubuh dalam kuda-kuda, Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil mengosentrasikan diri. Hari ini seperti biasa ia berlatih bersama gurunya, Jiraiya dan Mizuki. Itu bisa menjawab mengapa beberapa hari ini Naruto selalu terlihat kelelahan, melakukan bermacam-macam bentuk latihan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan demi memenuhi takdir konyolnya... menjadi sang juru kunci penyelamat dunia (Mizuki yang mengatakan alasan itu pada Naruto) dan juga untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi Great Knight Tournament yang akan berlangsung 3 hari lagi.

"Latihan kali ini adalah dengan melakukan latih tanding" Jiraiya sang guru bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon besar didalam sebuah hutan hijau yang cukup lebat. Persiapan yang ia lakukan sudah selesai, memasang sepuluh lapis segel pelindung disekitar tempat mereka berlatih untuk menghindari kontak dari luar. Matanya melirik pria di sampingnya yang sama-sama mempunyai rambut berwarna putih sambil memberi kode.

Seakan mengerti, Mizuki maju beberapa langkah sambil berkosentrasi, warna matanya langsung berubah merah dengan pupil menjadi vertikal dan dibarengi keluarnya aura dari dalam tubuh Mizuki yang cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. "Aku yang akan menjadi lawan tandingmu, Naruto".

Sedikit terkejut, si pirang mundur selangkah lalu mengambil posisi bersedia-siap-serang, berkat latihan cara mendeteksi Qi yang ia lakukan, Naruto bisa dengan jelas merasakan aura gelap seekor monster yang menguap dari dalam tubuh guru Fisikanya itu. Bulu kuduknya tentu saja sudah berdiri, walau begitu ia bisa mengendalikan diri.

Mengatur pernapasan lalu berkosentrasi, Naruto kini siap menerima materi pelajarannya. "Aku siap Sensei, ayo kita mulai".

Jiraiya mundur cukup jauh mencari tempat yang dinilai aman dari jangkauan serangan, ia disini akan berperan sebagai wasit. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang strategis ia pun akhirnya berseru, "baiklah, latihan tanding... DIMULAI...!"

"Kategori pertama: **Fighter**..." Mizuki mengumandangkan kalimat itu, ia lantas berlari menerjang Naruto dengan kaki kanannya sebagai pembuka serangan, "aku mulai... Naruto...!"

Naruto langsung saja menahan serangan gurunya itu dengan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, namun karena kuatnya tendangan Mizuki membuat Naruto harus terdorong puluhan meter dan berhenti setelah menabrak sebatang pohon besar. Punggungnya berteriak nyeri yang amat sangat akibat bersentuhan dengan kulit pohon yang sangat keras. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari paling melelahkan bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"K-kuat sekali..." gumam Naruto sambil mengelus punggungnya. Dari jauh terlihat Mizuki menyeringai lebar merasa berhasil sedikit menyiksa murid pirangnya itu. Memasang wajah kesal merasa sedang diledek oleh Sensei Fisikanya itu, Naruto bangkit dari posisinya lalu mengosentrasikan tenaga pada semua titik otot di dagingnya, "baiklah... aku tidak akan kalah denganmu Sensei".

Dan aksi saling serang pun terjadi, Mizuki lebih mendominasi serangan karena kecepatan dan tenaganya yang berkali-kali lipat jauh diatas orang normal (faktor yang paling mempengaruhi adalah fakta bahwa Mizuki itu sesosok monster). Meski begitu, Naruto masih dapat mengimbangi semua gerakan lawan tandingnya berkat latihan yang selama ini ia jalani. Walau beberapa kali ia harus terhuyung dan terlempar jauh karena menahan serangan Mizuki.

BUGH... BUGH...

DRRR...

Sebuah kawah selebar 3 meter tercetak dipermukaan tanah setelah dihantam kepalan tangan Mizuki, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika serangan itu mengenainya. Insting natural si pirang berbunyi merasakan bahaya, dan benar... lagi-lagi Mizuki sudah berada diatas kepalanya bersiap melancarkan serangan yang sama.

"Pertajam kelima inderamu Naruto, rasakan alur dan jalur serta semua celah dari serangan Mizuki. Dengan begitu, kau bisa melakukan antisipasi pada setiap serangan yang akan datang." Jiraiya dari kejauhan berteriak memberi pengarahan pada si pirang. Ia sedari tadi hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihat kemampuan dan perkembangan Naruto. Hanya dalam kurun waktu sangat singkat murid didikannya itu dapat menguasai hampir seluruh ilmu yang ia ajarkan. 'Sepertinya dia sudah siap...'.

'Bicara sih lebih mudah, daripada dipraktekan langsung.' Naruto hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sesaat sambil bergumam dalam hati, ia melompat kesamping menghindari terjangan Mizuki yang datang dari atas.

Bunyi benturan kembali terdengar, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang terlempar lagi setelah terkena efek tekanan angin dan mendarat dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu mencium tanah, tapi itu lebih baik daripada mati dihantam oleh serangan sang guru Fisika yang mungkin saat ini dalam mode evil.

Dari balik asap yang berkepul muncul Mizuki dengan perbedaan fisik yang terlihat jelas. Tubuh yang semakin berisi dan berotot layaknya seorang Binaragawan, wajah yang terlihat menyeramkan dengan pupil vertikal dan taring panjang mencuat tajam dibalik seringaian evilnya, serta garis-garis hitam yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya seperti seekor harimau. Terlihat bersedekap sambil menatap Naruto penuh nafsu, layaknya seekor binatang buas yang sedang mengincar mangsanya.

"Perkembanganmu benar-benar luar biasa Naruto, kau bahkan bisa mengimbangi semua seranganku." Senyum kepuasan terpampang diwajah seram Mizuki, sikap kewibawaan sebagai seorang guru muncul begitu merasakan ketidaksiapan didalam diri Naruto, "Kenapa kau masih terlihat ragu untuk balik menyerangku Naruto. Didalam sebuah pertarungan yang sebenarnya, setitik saja keraguan bisa membunuhmu."

"G-gomen... Sensei".

"Jangan ragu untuk menyerangku, Naruto".

"H'AIII...".

Latihan pun kembali dimulai. Tak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini pertarungan lebih seimbang. Keduanya saling serang, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya didominasi oleh Mizuki. Keraguan mungkin perlahan menipis dari diri Naruto, Raut muka serius dan penuh keyakinan sebagai buktinya. Mungkin jika dilihat lebih seksama lagi, Naruto bisa dikatakan lebih mendominasi pertarungan kali ini, ia bisa menyaingi kecepatan Gurunya walau masih kalah dalam segi kekuatan. Kini giliran Mizuki yang kewalahan menahan setiap serangan yang meluncur kearahnya. Beberapa kali ia harus meringis sakit ketika salah satu rentetan pukulan dan tendangan Naruto mengenai wajah, perut, dan 'bagian lain' dari tubuhnya. Terdengar tawa sangat dari atas pohon, itu Jiraiya. Ia tertawa saat melihat Mizuki loncat-loncat tidak jelas setelah 'bagian lain' dari tubuhnya yang paling berharga dibandingkan seluruh isi dunia ditendang Naruto.

"Kategori selanjutnya..." Mizuki berseru dengan penuh emosi, tak lupa deatglare tajam ditujukan kepada si pirang, yang terus nyengir tanpa dosa sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf'. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah memberi motivasi pada Naruto. Mengosentrasikan energi Qi sejenak, Mizuki lantas memposisikan diri sambil melanjutkan perkataannya. "**Elementer**..."

"**FIRE STYLE: CLOWS FLAME**..."

Dari ke sepuluh jari Mizuki, keluar api yang membentuk seperti cakar, kemudian ia hempaskan api itu secara horizontal tepat kearah si pirang. Sehingga terbentuk seperti 10 sayatan pedang api menyebar dan melahap apapun yang dilewati.  
Wajah Naruto berubah panik menyadari bahaya mendekat, luasnya jangkauan api itu menambah kepanikan si pirang. Ia memutar bola matanya mencari perlindungan, matanya memicing melihat sebuah celah yang sangat kecil terlihat dibawah kobaran api yang sedang mendekat. Itu dimanfaatkan si pirang, melakukan tiarap secepat kilat alhasil ia selamat.

Tapi tidak dengan Jiraiya.

Ia harus meloncat kesana kemari saat kobaran api hasil ciptaan Mizuki tanpa sengaja (atau mungkin, memang disengaja) mengarah kepadanya. Jiraiya berhasil menghindar, tapi tidak untuk rambut putih panjang berharganya.

"MIZUKI BRENGSEK..., KAU MEMBAKAR RAMBUT INDAHKU SIALAAAN...!"

Abaikan teriakan Jiraiya, kembali ke pertarungan. Pepohonan disekitar mereka bertarung hangus terbakar. Seluruh tubuh atletis Naruto berkeringat merasakan panas yang amat sangat, entah sejak kapan ia sudah telanjang dada dengan tubuh setengah gosong. Bahkan dengan puluhan serangan yang dikeluarkan, Mizuki masih saja terlihat segar bugar tidak kelelahan sedikitpun.

"Benar-benar monster," gumam Naruto lirih.

"Aku memang monster..." Mizuki berkata penuh dengan kebanggaan, tentu saja si pirang cengo plus sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan guru psikopatnya itu, Naruto bersiap melakukan serangan balik. Berkosentrasi sejenak, ia memusatkan Qi-nya pada tangan kanan. Sebuah bola energi berwarna biru muncul dari tangan Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit bertambah ukurannya disertai putaran yang sangat cepat serta bersuara bising seperti pesawat jet. Dengan sekali hentakan, Naruto melompat setinggi 5 meter kemudian menerjang Mizuki yang terpaku takjub dengan aksinya.

"RASAKAN INI...!"

WHOAAA...!

Sayangnya serangan Naruto meleset, sasaran berhasil menghindar. Mizuki berkeringat dingin mendapati sebuah kawah dengan luas seperempat lapangan sepak bola yang tercipta dari hasil serangan muridnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena sempat menghindar di detik-detik terakhir. Meskipun ia harus terlempar puluhan meter serta menabrak beberapa pohon hingga tumbang akibat terkena tekanan ledakan.

Mencoba berdiri, Mizuki berpikir sejenak. Dari pengamatannya, ia tidak mendeteksi adanya unsur elemen ataupun sihir dari serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto. 'Serangan yang hanya menggunakan Qi ya?... luar biasa.'

Dengan napasnya terengah-engah, Naruto mencoba berdiri dan naik dari dalam kawah buatannya. Senyum penuh kebanggaan terukir diwajahnya, meski serangannya tadi meleset. Menengok ke depan saat mendengar suara tepukan tangan, itu Mizuki yang melakukannya.

"Sepertinya... kau sudah sangat siap untuk mengikuti Great Knight Tournament, Naruto..." Ucap Mizuki disela tepukan tangannya, ia lantas memposisikan tubuhnya dalam pose siap menyerang. "Dan ini adalah kategori terakhir, Sihir..."

Membuka mulutnya sangat lebar, tiba-tiba sebuah bola hitam terbentuk dari mulut Mizuki. Mizuki lalu menembakkan bola itu ke tengah hutan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanya suara napas Naruto yang naik turun penasaran menunggu hasil serangan gurunya.

"**BULLET BOMB**...!"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Mizuki, sebuah ledakan sekaliber atom menggema diiringi kepulan asap beserta cahaya berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, hampir seperempat Hutan tergerus dan porak-poranda. Naruto hanya bisa tercengang plus berbinar-binar penuh takjub, sementara Jiraiya sendiri hanya bisa geleng kepala mengamati dari jauh. Jiraiya kemudian mendekati keduanya sambil membawakan 2 buah kelapa (yang entah ia dapat dari mana).

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Mizuki-san." Jiraiya berkata sambil menyerahkan buah yang ia bawa kepada Naruto dan Mizuki. "Untung saja Hutan ini mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi alami yang super cepat".

Sekedar info (berdasarkan dari buku-buku yang sempat Naruto baca), disekitar wilayah Kerajaan Hidden Leaf, terdapat 5 tempat atau wilayah yang mempunyai kemampuan meregenerasi secara alami layaknya seperti manusi yang dapat menyembuhkan berbagai luka. Proses pemulihan kembali ke semula juga terbilang sangat cepat, yaitu dalam hitungan jam. Kelima tempat itu antara lain:

**Hutan Death Forest**, yang berada di bagian barat Kerajaan Hidden Leaf.

**Hutan Green Hollow**, berada di bagian timur kerajaan Hidden Leaf, yang saat ini sedang dijadikan tempat latihan Naruto.

**Air Terjun Valley For The End**, di bagian utara Kerajaan. Wilayah yang dulu dijadikan tempat Naruto berlatih untuk pertama kali.

**Padang Rumput Runaway**, tempat Sakura dan kelompoknya berlatih.

Dan terakhir adalah **Bangunan Istana Kerajaan Hidden Leaf** itu sendiri.

Kembali ke cerita. Mizuki sedikit salah tingkah saat aksi pamernya berhasil diketahui Jiraiya. Namun dengan rasa percaya diri ia berkilah "a-aku hanya menunjukan kepada Naruto salah satu sihir, c-cuma itu kok".

"Bilang aja pamer... gitu aja kok repot." Jiraiya berkata sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku tidak pamer...!"

Dan aksi saling semprot itu berlanjut dan malah semakin panjang. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas sangat panjang sambil geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua gurunya yang malah kini terlihat sedang bersiap saling serang. Tapi, Naruto harus mengakui bahwa dibalik tingkah mereka yang terbilang labil kayak anak remaja, kedua gurunya itu merupakan sosok yang luar biasa dari segi kemampuan maupun pengetahuan. Geleng-geleng kepala disertai sebuah senyuman tipis, Naruto akhirnya memilih melanjutkan latihannya sendirian.

"KYAAA...!"

Sepertinya latihan Naruto harus ditunda, saat mendengar suara seseorang berteriak.

.

.

Menyeberang ke sisi berlawanan, di sebelah barat wilayah Kerajaan atau tepatnya dihutan Death Forest. Sang Mentari siang tak mampu menembus kelamnya kegelapan yang menyelimuti pria yang selalu mengenakan jubah hitam, ciri khas tokoh antagonis. Ia yang duduk diam dan penuh khitmat tak lupa pandangan satu arah tertuju pada sebuah patung iblis, menyeringai. Hanya butuh satu persyaratan, maka usahanya untuk membangkitkan kembali tuan-nya dapat terwujud.

"Fufufu... sepertinya, sebentar lagi waktu yang paling tepat."

Bersamaan dengan desisan yang ia lontarkan, 3 buah gerbang raksasa muncul dari ketiadaan. Perlahan membuka satu-persatu, didalam gerbang itu terhampar luas dataran hitam kelam sejauh mata memandang. Yang berisi ribuan, ratusan, bahkan jutaan pasang mata merah menyala diiringi raungan demi raungan penuh nafsu negatif. Sayangnya ketiga gerbang itu tidak dapat dibuka sepenuhnya tanpa ada kunci yang sesuai. Ia hanya butuh sebuah kunci yang sangat unik. Sebuah kunci yang terbuat dari 3 kekuatan legendaris. Dan kini ditangannya sudah ada 2 kunci pembuka gerbang itu.

Si pria berjubah mengangkat sebelah tangan dan lalu menjentikkan jari, detik berikutnya ketiga gerbang raksasa itu lenyap seakan tak pernah ada. Ia lalu memandang sejenak sesosok makhluk dengan keanehan yang terlihat jelas. 2 kepala dalam satu tubuh menjelaskan itu.

Mengerti maksud ambigu dari tuan-nya, makhluk itu menarik napas panjang sebelum berbicara, "hamba sudah menemukan pengguna kekuatan legendaris yang terakhir. dan juga untuk masalah pengguna elementer suci yang terakhir...".

"Masalah Elementer suci yang terakhir, aku yang akan menanganinya sendiri," Si pria berjubah hitam memotong kalimat bawahannya. Ia lalu memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum kembali menambahkan. "Aku ingin kau dan yang lain urus si pengguna kekuatan legendaris itu".

Sang bawahan menggangguk singkat lalu meninggalkan tempat untuk menunaikan tugas. Namun ia masih sempat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan tuannya itu.

"Dan bawakan matanya kepadaku...".

Kembali menyeberang ke sisi awal. Naruto yang tergesa-gesa dan sedikit panik telah sampai di tempat sumber suara, ia memilih bergerak sendirian dan meninggalkan kedua gurunya yang sedang bermesraan (dalam arti lain). Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mengamati daerah sekitar, pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah objek hidup. Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya mendapati sesosok gadis berambut indigo dengan kulit putih mulus dan wajah yang err... sangat cantik sedang berdiri mematung dengan tubuh yang bergetar seperti ketakutan. Aah, sepertinya Naruto kenal siapa gadis itu.

Melangkah pelan mendekati gadis itu, Naruto kemudian berkata, "bukankah kau Hinata...? apa yang sedang kau lakukan di..."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia seperti merasakan dorongan dari depan. Tubuhnya mematung seketika saat Hinata menubruk dan memeluknya sangat erat seakan meminta perlindungan. Pikiran Naruto sudah melayang dari tempatnya disertai wajahnya yang kian memerah melebihi standar warna yang diijinkan. Otak mesumnya bangkit tak diundang saat merasakan 2 aset gadis itu menekan dada bidangnya.

'STOOOP...!'

Hati kecil Naruto yang masih bening sebening embun dipagi hari berteriak, pikirannya kembali ketempat semula tak kala telinganya menangkap suara isak tangis kecil dari gadis yang saat ini memeluknya. Dengan sikap penuh kelakian layaknya pria idaman, Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Tenanglah, ada aku disini." Naruto dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan mengusap punggung gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya senantiasa mengelap aliran darah yang keluar dari 2 lubang hidungnya (Nosebleed).

Secara perlahan gadis itu berhenti bergetar dan mulai terlihat tenang, dan tangisnya juga mereda. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa menit. Sebelum Hinata mememutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur beberapa langkah, wajahnya merah padam menahan malu manyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Hinata?... dan kenapa kau sepertinya ketakutan?" tanya Naruto langsung.

Hinata diam sejenak dan masih menundukkan wajahnya yang merona, bebeberapa detik kemudian barulah ia menjawab, "T-tadi.. aku melihat ledakan besar ditengah hutan, d-dan aku m-mendengar suara H-harimau".

"Harimau...?" Naruto mengerutkan kening, ia lalu menengok ke segala arah sambil mengaktifkan sensornya untuk memastikan keadaan disekitar. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mencurigakan disekitar mereka.

"GRRR... ROOAAAR...!"

Dan benar apa yang Hinata katakan, terdengar raungan Harimau yang cukup keras. Hinata yang tadinya sudah tenang kembali ketakutan dan berteriak histeris. Ia kemudian kembali memeluk lelaki di hadapannya 2 kali lebih erat, membuat Naruto mengap-mengap kayak Mujaer mundur karena kekurangan oksigen.

"H-hinata...".

"A-aku takut..." Hinata kembali bergetar disertai isakan kecil. Ia malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dari hutan ini," kata Naruto dan dibalas anggukan kecil gadis yang meluknya.  
.

Sepanjang perjalanan, suasana tampak canggung. Keduanya sama-sama diam tak bersuara. Hinata yang memeluk tangan kanan Naruto sangat erat membuat si pirang panas dingin menahan gejolak rasa yang aneh. Naruto sendiri sedikit kepikiran dengan suara raungan Harimau yang terdengar beberapa saat yang lalu. Menelusuri daerah sekitar dengan menggunakan teknik sensor yang sudah diajarkan kedua gurunya, Naruto tidak menemukan adanya binatang atau makhluk lain disekitar selain mereka berempat (plus Mizuki dan Jiraiya). Tapi entah kenapa suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya.  
'Aa...' Naruto menepuk keras jidatnya menggunakan tangan kiri yang terbebas setelah mengingat suara yang mirip Harimau. Itu suara Mizuki gurunya, memang terkadang Mizuki mengeluarkan suara raungan seperti Harimau contohnya pada saat di sekolah. Tujuannya untuk membuat takut para murid-murid yang bandel. Dan tadi saat masih bersama Mizuki dan Jiraiya, Naruto sempat mendengar Mizuki meraung seperti seekor harimau saat Jiraiya berhasih memukul wajahnya dalam adegan pertempuran konyol. Sepertinya Naruto harus memberi pelajaran kepada guru gilanya itu karena sudah membuat Hinata-nya ketakutan.

T-tungu...?

Apa naruto tadi mengatakan 'Hinata-nya'?...

"M-maaf telah merepotkanmu N-naruto-san," Suara halus nan merdu Hinata membuyarkan pemikiran Naruto.  
Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit melirik ke samping, Naruto dapat melihat jelas wajah Hinata yang merona meski dalam keadaan menunduk, terlihat sangat manis. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lembut sambil berkata "tidak masalah, lagi pula aku tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan perempuan secantik dirimu sendirian ditengah hutan".

Wajah Hinata makin memerah padam melebih batas warna yang diijinkan pemerintah mendengar perkataan pria tampan disampingnya. Dengan malu-malu ia mencoba menatap wajah tan dengan mata saphire sejernih langit yang memabukkan itu. Hinata dengan cepat memalingkan muka saat melihat senyuman Naruto (lebih pas disebut cengiran lebar ala model di iklan pasta gigi ) yang sangat mempesona itu. "A-arigato, Naruto-san".

"Apa yang kau lakukan di hutan sendirian, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh...?" Hinata salah tingkah dan terlihat sangat gugup mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, ia mengedarkan matanya ke segala arah mencari jawaban yang pas. "E-etto... a-aku tersesat".

Hinata tersenyum lega mendengar pria disampingnya menggumamkan kata 'oh' saja. Hinata berkata setengah berbohong, mana mungkin kan dia jujur kalau dirinya sengaja mengendap-endap keluar dari mension hanya untuk mencari dan membuntuti Naruto. Mungkin niat awalnya baik, yaitu untuk berterima kasih kepada si pirang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya waktu itu. Tapi emang pada dasarnya Hinata yang sangat pemalu, sehingga baru melihat Naruto dari jarak 100 meter saja sudah membuatnya blushing berat disertai gugup. Dan pada akhirnya ia memilih membuntuti si pirang sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara langsung. Sialnya ia malah tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan, kasihan... kasihan... kasihan...

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menyusuri hutan, mereka mungkin terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sangat romantis (itu karena Hinata yang tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya). Baru 20 meter mereka kembali berjalan, Naruto merasakan firasat yang buruk. Instingnya bereaksi begitu menangkap pancaran aura negatif yang sangat kuat mendekat dari arah depan. Hinata yang tidak mengerti situasi hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Tetaplah disisiku Hinata." Naruto bergumam sangat lirih, beda dengan Hinata yang makin blushing berat karena salah mengartikan ucapan si pirang.

SYUUT...

DRRR... DRRR... DRRR...

Getaran kecil tercipta ketika sebuah, lebih tepatnya 3 buah objek hidup jatuh dihadapan mereka berdiri. Naruto memasang pose siaga sambil memusatkan seluruh Qi-nya saat melihat 3 sosok makhluk aneh setinggi 2 meter berdiri dihadapannya. Menengok kesamping Naruto bisa merasakan Hinata bergetar hebat ketakutan disertai wajah yang memucat.

"N-na-naruto-kun..."

"Tenanglah, Hinata... aku akan melindungimu." Naruto berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menggeser tubuh Hinata agar berdiri dibelakangnya. Meski tak dipungkiri ia juga sangat ketakutan karena baru pertama kali (mungkin 2 kali atau lebih) melihat makhluk yang mengerikan dengan aura gelap yang bahkan bisa membuatnya sesak napas.

"Serahkan... " meski tidak terlalu jelas, telinga Naruto dapat menangkap suara gumaman makhluk itu. Naruto menelan ludah melihat ketiga makhluk itu menatapnya penuh nafsu membunuh.

"Serahkan matamu...".

**To Be Continue... **

* * *

Apakah jelek...?

Atau mengecewakan para pembaca...?

Saya hanya bisa memberikan yang terbaik dengan semua kemampuan yang saya miliki untuk para pembaca sekalian.

Arigatou kepada para pembaca yang sudah dengan sudi membaca, meriview, memfavoritkan dan memfollow cerita saya yang masih banyak kesalahannya ini.

**kritik dan saran saya tunggu...**

**Arigatou... **

**Awit On The Way.**


End file.
